The Witches' Conspiracy
by White Angel of Auralon
Summary: Four women are disgusted with the disinterest Dumbledore shows regarding the upbringing and happiness of Harry Potter. Well if wizards won't do anything to help the boy, the witches will. And they will succeed with their conspiracy. No bashing.
1. The start of the conspiracy

**Hello everybody, this is a little two-shot I wrote for Easter. It is completely independent from my other story 'Forging Destiny'.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Even at Easter I own nothing of the Potter-Verse, JKR does and earns a lot of money because of that.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Witches' Conspiracy<strong>

Every year at New Year 's Day they met. They were old friends. They had been through a war together that had split their world in two parts. Those who wanted to have only the purebloods in power under the banner of Lord Voldemort and those who wanted nothing to do with him under the banner of Albus Dumbledore. At least that was what most people thought.

Of course nothing in the world was only black and white. This held as true in the magical world as it did in the mundane world. There were many who wanted to promote their own interests and tried to gain advantages in the chaos the fight against Voldemort created. They were war profiteers who leeched on the sacrifices of those who fought against Voldemort. Not that anybody really dared speaking his name. They made up ridiculous substitutes. Like calling him You-Know-Who.

Very few people realized that if they let Voldemort do what he wanted, they would all lose in the end. But when the war began reaching its climax, it was too late for the magical community to react accordingly. Voldemort nearly won the war. But then a miracle happened.

On October 31st Voldemort vanished. He was beaten by a baby boy, one Harry James Potter. Nobody could understand it. But nobody really cared at that time. They were just glad that the war was over and that Voldemort didn't win. Nobody really asked what happened with the small boy who was their savior. They just trusted Albus Dumbledore, the leader of the light to ensure the boy was safe and raised well. After all, how could the man who always fought against Voldemort be wrong in what he did?

Well, back to the meeting. They were four women. Each one had seen a lot in her life. There was Minerva McGonagall. She was strict and equally feared and respected by her students. She was the teacher for Transfiguration at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. She also was one of the best transfiguration mistresses in the world.

Then there was Augusta Longbottom. She was a formidable witch, a member of the Wizengamot, the magical court and law instance. She had lost her son and daughter-in-law to followers of Voldemort. While they were still alive, they could as well not be alive. They were trapped in their minds after an overexposure to the cruciatus curse. Augusta was raising her grandson Neville, but the boy didn't show signs of accidental magic and the family feared he could be a squib.

The next one was Pomona Sprout, the teacher for Herbology at Hogwarts. She was a plumb witch with traces of twigs and leafs in her hair. She was well liked by her students for her caring attitude and helpful advice.

The last one was the only one who wasn't a witch, but she was used to the magical world. She was a squib and her name was Arabella Figg. She loved her cats and was, even if few people in the magical world knew it, on the level of a potions mistress. Her only problem was that squibs like her weren't accepted as masters. One of the many discriminations in the magical world.

These four women had come together to exchange stories and speak about problems they had spotted. This time Minerva and Arabella had a common problem. The stubbornness of Albus Dumbledore regarding Harry Potter.

Minerva had told Albus time and again that it was wrong to let little Harry grow up with his maternal aunt Petunia Dursley. The woman hated magic with a passion. And she spoiled her own son rotten. Even at the age of one, when Minerva had observed the Dursleys for one day before Harry was placed there in the night from November 1st to November 2nd in 1981, the boy had never known any discipline. And now it had gotten worse.

Little Harry was nothing more than a scapegoat for the Dursleys and their personal servant. Good heavens the boy was just seven years old. Arabella, who lived near the Dursleys at Albus request, had looked out for Harry for five years now. And she was appalled how he was treated there. She had reported that the Dursleys didn't treat Harry right to Albus hundreds of times but he always assured Arabella that while Harry might not be treated the best way possible, there was no better place for him than with his aunt. It was ridiculous.

The problems had increased now because Harry was due to bringing his first report card from school back home, where the children were really graded. The first two years at school they just got report cards about their behavior and how they got along with learning the basic skills children were taught at primary school. And that report card was the problem. Harry was really smart. He was top of his class and the teachers were really proud of him. But Dudley was bottom of his class because he was lazy and didn't do what the teachers told him.

So there would be problems at the Dursleys if Harry, the so called freak, was way better than their precious Dudley. So Arabella and Minerva wanted to find a way to protect Harry. They couldn't take him away from there without Albus interfering. Something else had to happen.

When the two were finished telling their story, Augusta and Pomona were shocked. They would never have thought that the child of Lily and James Potter was treated that bad. And by his own relatives nonetheless.

"So, if I understand you right there are four major problems.

First: Harry is used by the Dursleys to do the work Petunia and Vernon should be doing. While their son can laze around doing nothing and gets away with it.

Second: Harry will get in trouble if the Dursleys find out about his good marks at school.

Third: The useless lump of a cousin scares all children away from Harry that would want to befriend him.

Fourth: Albus refuses to see sense and insists on keeping the boy with people who abuse him.

Did I summarize this correctly?" Augusta asked.

"Yes you did" Minerva confirmed.

"The only good point is that they don't beat him. But this is only a small comfort. Mr. Tibbles, one of my half Kneazles, reported to me that the boy doesn't even have his own bedroom, they keep him in a cupboard under the stairs. I don't know what they tell him about Lily and James but I am sure they are horrible lies" Arabella reported.

While she was a squib, she had a special connection to cats and she could understand magical cats like Kneazles.

"That's horrible. Oh how I wished I could just hex them until they behaved like normal human beings" Pomona ranted.

"You are not alone there. But we need to do something that will help Harry and not make his life harder. Are there any adults around Harry who would want to help him?" Augusta asked.

"Not in the immediate neighborhood. The Dursley are telling evil lies about Harry being a delinquent. They went so far warning the director of the primary school about Harry, so even if Dudley is the one doing wrong, the director believing the Dursleys always blames Harry. I wouldn't wonder if he was paid for it" Arabella said.

"I don't know the individual teachers at the school though, perhaps one would be willing to help Harry."

"Well, I don't know if you will declare me crazy but I have an idea how we could trick Albus, solve Harry's problems and prepare him for his return to the magical world. If he truly is as smart as Arabella said, he would be able to keep magic a secret" Pomona said.

"Please tell Pomona. We need to find a solution, I refuse to leave Harry alone with the Dursleys until he is eleven" Minerva said.

"Well, we tell the Dursleys that Harry had been given a scholarship to a private school for talented children. We will make them accept by telling them, that Harry will be away from them for most of the time, like he will be when he goes to Hogwarts. He will go early in the morning and return late in the evening. We can let him have meals away from the Dursleys. Then we don't have to worry about him not getting enough to eat.

The scholarship is taking care of all costs for Harry, which will be an incentive for them. From what I understood they are always complaining how much Harry costs them. We will be the school for Harry. From what I remember of pureblood law Augusta as regent for the Longbottom family can make portkeys to her manor without getting problems with the Ministry. Well, you do have impressive greenhouses at your grounds where we could introduce Harry and Neville to Herbology. I am a Herbology mistress and Arabella is practically a Potions mistress. We can teach both boys a combination of Herbology and Potions.

That also solves the problem of both boys not having friends their age. Perhaps being around a boy his age would also stimulate Neville's magic. I still believe the trauma of losing his parents like he did left a block in Neville. When Alice visited me before the tragedy happened she told me she expected Neville to grow up into a splendid wizard. And Alice normally knew what she talked about" Pomona told her idea.

"The idea has merit Pomona. And we can make the Dursleys agree with a mild compelling charm. And as long nobody tells Albus anything, he won't find out before Harry goes to Hogwarts if ever. I could teach both boys about magical law and etiquette. Those are things I really know. Also how to manage an estate" Augusta suggested.

"A splendid idea Augusta. I can teach them about magical theory and a bit of history. They should know the most important things about the wizarding world" Minerva added.

"For normal things like writing and calculating I think we could use some muggle books Arabella could get us. What do you think about them learning a foreign language?" Pomona asked their opinion.

"A very good idea Pomona. Young heirs should be able to communicate in other countries" Augusta agreed.

"I think we should write the plan down. If the wizards don't take the fate of Harry Potter serious it is the witches' job to do right by the boy. I think we should call us the Witches' Conspiracy. Arabella you will be an honorary witch" Minerva said.

All four lifted their glasses to seal the Witches' Conspiracy.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was afraid. The reactions of the Dursleys to his report card wouldn't be nice. He knew when Dudley began wailing how Harry had cheated to beat him in class, he would be locked into his cupboard for days with only little food and water. But he had found learning at school so easy. He wanted the teachers to be proud of him. Everybody said they should do well at school. Why would it be wrong for the Dursleys?<p>

When he passed Mrs. Figg's house, he looked at the cats in the garden that took a sunbath. They were so lucky. They didn't have to fear the reactions of Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia when he showed his report card.

* * *

><p>Arabella saw Harry's look on his face and knew it was the day the children got their first report cards. She went to the floo immediately and called Minerva. It was time to start the conspiracy.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry sat at his chair at the dinner table of #4 Privet Drive and hoped beyond hope that he wouldn't be asked about his report card. But with Dudley grinning evilly at him this was not going to happen. Just when Aunt Petunia had ordered him to clean up the table and wash the dishes, the doorbell rang.<p>

"Hurry up and open the door boy" Vernon barked at him.

Harry nodded and went to the door. When he opened it he was surprised to see an elegant lady standing there.

"Hello?" he asked unsure what the lady might want.

"Hello little one. I am here to speak to Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. Are they present?" she asked kindly.

"Um yes, please wait, I will call them" he said, closing the door, having been told uncountable times to never let anybody into the house. After all they might be dangerous to Dudley.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, there is an elegant Lady at the door, who wants to speak with you two" he told them.

"Well, we will greet her" Petunia said. "Finish the dishes boy" she told him, while Dudley sniggered before going to the living room to watch TV.

* * *

><p>Petunia and Vernon went to the door and Vernon opened it. Harry had told the truth about the woman. She wore an elegant costume, which Petunia identified of being very expensive. This woman was someone important and should be treated respectfully.<p>

"Good evening. How may we help you?" Petunia asked with her sweetest voice.

Augusta had to suppress her emotions. She could tell at first sight that those two were two-faced. Both would have been Slytherins if they had been magical.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. I am Lady Augusta Longbottom, Regent for the Longbottom family until my grandson comes of age and takes over the family business. I am here to speak with you about some things the teachers at the primary school your son and nephew attend here in Little Whinging have brought to the attention of the Longbottom Foundation, one of the premier institutions for highly intelligent children in England. May I come in, it would be easier to talk about this while sitting down and not standing at the door" Augusta asked politely.

"Of course. Please come in, I will prepare some tea" Petunia said, thinking her precious Dudley was the one who was considered by the foundation.

After all, the good for nothing freak could never amount to anything. She went to the kitchen where Harry was just drying the last plate with a towel.

"Listen well freak, we have an important guest who could very well boost your cousin's future education and therefore his opportunities to go far in the world. You will be at your best behavior or you will regret it."

"Yes Aunt Petunia" Harry answered quietly.

"So, now you will go to the living room and greet Lady Longbottom properly. I will prepare tea and then come too. Don't you dare spoil this chance for my Diddydums."

Harry nodded and walked to the living room, where Uncle Vernon was entertaining Lady Longbottom. Or at least tried to do. Harry got the impression that the Lady was restraining herself at his obviously rude behavior. Harry went to Lady Longbottom and did what Aunt Petunia had told him to do.

"Good evening Lady Longbottom. It is nice to meet you, my name is Harry Potter" he said, offering his hand for her to shake.

While in the wizarding world it would be custom for the Lady to offer her hand for a hand kiss, she had been informed about muggle customs by Minerva and knew this was a very polite form of greeting.

"It is nice to meet you too Harry" she said smiling.

Dudley had until then ignored what happened around him. He just wanted to watch TV or tell his parents about Harry cheating in class to steal the top spot but he knew from his father's behavior that this woman was important somehow. He would get Harry in trouble later. This woman wouldn't stay very long after all. So he just said his name without standing up from his seat.

"Hi, I'm Dudley Dursley" he told her boasting about himself and then returned to watching his show.

Augusta frowned upon this display of a lack of manners. The boy could at least have stood up from his seat. After all, his cousin had just shown how to properly introduce oneself. How could his parents let him get away with this kind of behavior? Petunia came into the room with the tea.

"Here is the tea. Would you like milk or sugar with your tea Lady Longbottom?" she asked.

"Just a bit of lemon please Mrs. Dursley" she answered and took her cup from Petunia, who gave Vernon his cup and then filled one for herself.

"Well, what exactly did you want to discuss with us?" Petunia asked unable to keep her curiosity at bay.

"Well, as I already told you I am the regent for the Longbottom family until my grandson Neville comes of age. He is at the moment seven years old, so I will be handling the family affairs for some time. Our family has always considered it our duty to further the early education of young citizens in our country. The Longbottom Foundation was set up in 1746 and has supported many outstanding young men and women to thrive in their studies since that time.

We are connected to all the primary school all over Great Britain and if there are children who could be of interest for our foundation we are informed immediately as the forming years for a child are crucial for later success in life. So we get reports for all those children who get their first real marks at school to spot talents early on to help them make their way in life. We have supported policemen, politicians, scientists, explorers and many more from early on in their lives and are very proud to serve our country and queen."

"That is impressive Lady Longbottom" Petunia said exited that her precious son would be supported by such an important institution.

Neither of the two adults noticed when Augusta cast a compelling charm on them when she followed Vernon into the room and again when Petunia entered with the tea. Her wand was well hidden in her sleeve and she had experience with casting spells in the muggle world. The story about the foundation made the charm take root. They wanted to be able to benefit from the possibilities the foundation offered.

"Thank you Mrs. Dursley. Well, to make a long story short, the marks your nephew, Harry Potter, received for the past term were most impressive and we want to take him under the mentorship of the foundation. He is one of five children in all Great Britain to ever have achieved such high marks in his first truly marked term of school. It would be criminal to let such talent go to waste. With the right support he could become a famous scientist, perhaps you have raised a future Nobel laureate" she told them.

Both of the Dursleys were surprised. They hadn't thought that Harry of all children would be the one to gain the interest of a foundation like the Longbottoms'. He was a freak after all. Their Dudley should have been the one to shine over all others. Then they realized another thing. Normally they would have punished the freak for doing better than their son, but now, with this high-class foundation taking an interest in him, it would be suspicious if the boy suddenly appeared to be dumb. But surely Dudley would have done well in his tests. He was probably the next best in class.

"This surely is a surprise" Petunia said, trying to buy time to think.

"I can imagine. It is always an honor for the families of those we support in our foundation but they mostly didn't expect to be contacted. Most of our graduates tend to keep their benefactor a secret as we don't want to disappoint those who just don't have the abilities to meet the high requirement we hold out students to. I won't lie to you. Your nephew will have to work really hard to reach his full potential. That is a reason we contact the families as early as we can. He won't have much time for himself. If you agree to enroll him at our institution, he will be provided with a scholarship, first for his primary school years and if he then still meets our standards for his secondary school carrier as well, which will be in form of a boarding school.

The school will provide the uniform for him and he will attend from seven in the morning until eight in the evening, all meals will be provided by the school. This is necessary as we have all our students follow a scientifically developed diet to maximize the benefits of the children's education. Only with proper nutrition they can do their best. So the only thing you would have to provide for him would be a room to sleep in, as we don't want the young children to be completely separated from their families. But we have also noticed that the studies of the children bring best results if they have the whole day to concentrate on them. We have tutors who supervise their homework and teachers who give lessons in different kinds of sports in the afternoons."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was offered a place at an exclusive school? He could get away from the Dursleys most of the days if they just agreed to let him go? It was like a dream come true. If there was anybody out there who could hear him and could grant him one wish, he wanted to be allowed to attend the school Lady Longbottom was speaking about. While he would be sleeping at Privet Drive, he would only be there for a fraction of the day.

"Well, this is a lot to consider Lady Longbottom, would you mind if my wife and I discussed it in the kitchen? Please feel free to talk to our son and nephew and have some more tea while we do so" Vernon said strained.

"Of course Mr. Dursley. I can understand the need to discuss this with your wife" Augusta said graciously.

* * *

><p>Both adult Dursleys went into the kitchen to discuss if they should let the freak go.<p>

"Petunia, I know that we have discussed what to do with the boy when we took him in. We wanted him to have nothing to do with the nonsense your sister was into. We know he has the same freakish powers. But if this foundation can show him how much better a normal education can be and on top get us rid of the boy most of the time, I am all for letting him go. We can also boast of having been the ones who raised him if he should become famous one day. After all the things Lady Longbottom told us, it would be very possible. And we could concentrate our time on Dudley like it should have been from the beginning" Vernon said.

"You are right, it would be perfect to have the freak away from us, but I fear Dudders could become jealous if his good for nothing cousin would be accepted to a prestigious school and he wasn't."

"Don't worry about it dear. Dudley's future is secured. He will attend Smeltings like I did when he is old enough. And think, we wouldn't have to waste any money on the boy anymore. He will eat at his school, he will also be able to shower there after physical education, so he won't waste our hot water anymore. All his clothes will be provided by the school. And he won't get any dangerous ideas if he is busy learning the whole day. It is perfect. While I would of course have been proud if it had been Dudley, I know you would have had a hard time separating from him."

"Oh, you are right Vernon. Dudders is way too young to work so hard. It will be better for him to enjoy his childhood with all his lovely friends. The freak has to learn how to work. We will tell Lady Longbottom that we agree sending the boy there. It is a win for us."

* * *

><p>The Dursleys returned to the living room, where Augusta was asking Harry about his favorite subjects at school. Then she noticed the returning Dursleys.<p>

"Lady Longbottom, we would be honored if our nephew would attend your institution. It would be wrong to deny him a good start in his life" Vernon said.

Then he turned to Harry.

"I hope you realize what a great chance you are given, I don't want to hear you are lazy and slacking off in your studies."

"Of course Uncle Vernon, thank you for allowing this" Harry said, not believing his luck.

"Well, one of the alumni of our institution will come over tomorrow morning to take Harry getting measured for his school uniforms. Coincidentally she is living in your neighborhood. I don't know if you know her, Arabella Figg? She was one of the leading experts in zoology and a very good veterinarian in her active days" Augusta asked.

"Oh yes we know her. I would never have thought she was such an expert on animals. As a fact she has been babysitting for us sometimes. But that is probably the reason she likes her cats so much" Petunia said startled.

"Ah yes, Arabella was always very fond of cats. While she loved all animals cats were always her favorites. She has even won prices for some of the cats she bred when she was in her thirties" Augusta told them as if fondly thinking of the past.

* * *

><p>That evening Dudley experienced for the first time in his life that he didn't get what he wanted. His parents didn't believe him that Harry had cheated to be top of the class and that it was his fault that he was at the bottom. Of course his parents encouraged him and told him he would soon enough show them all his intelligence and that he just had to get used to getting real marks. That was all there was to it. Normally Petunia and Vernon would have punished Harry for doing better than Dudley but with the Longbottom Foundation now sponsoring the boy they couldn't afford the boy slipping up on his treatment with them.<p>

Petunia gave Dudley a chocolate pudding, explaining that from now on, he would have her for himself again and that the boy wouldn't be there for more than the nights. The new school would take up all of his time and he would have little to no time for any free time activity. She also explained to him, that Harry had to sleep in his toy-room, so that the people from the foundation wouldn't think badly of them. The room would still be his during the days, his cousin would just have a niche for a bed and a drawer there which he used at night. It took her promising that she and his father would take him to the new adventure park for the weekend to get him stop complaining.

* * *

><p>Vernon meanwhile ordered Harry to take his things up to Dudley's second room and told him the new rules.<p>

"Listen well boy. You are to do exactly what the people at the foundation are telling you. You will only sleep in this room at night and have the wardrobe for your clothes and books. You will not touch anything of Dudley's things in here. You are merely a guest in his room. You will not tell any of the people at the foundation about the things here. We are a normal family and we don't want to have anything to do with your freakishness. I expect you to not bother us. We have taken you in and given you a roof over your head for six years now. You won't waste the chance that we don't have to pay for you anymore, am I understood boy?" he growled.

"Yes Uncle Vernon, I will do my best and excel at the foundation" Harry answered.

"Good, you won't like the consequences if you don't" he finished the talk and left the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"How did it go Augusta?" Minerva asked her friend.<p>

"Oh those muggles are disgusting. Even a non legilimens could easily see the rottenness they represent. Thank god for the compulsion charms. They have agreed to let Harry attend the primary school of the Longbottom Foundation" she told them, making the other three cheer for a plan succeeding.

"I think it was a good idea that we put the focus of the charm on them getting rid of Harry. They were very interested that he would be absent for most of the day and only returning for the nights. The fact that they don't have to pay for anything of Harry's anymore was also a boon. They are so despicable. Minerva, you should go to Gringotts and find out if the Dursleys are provided with a stipend for Harry. It would be normal that guardians for a minor of one of the old houses were provided with money for the upbringing of said minor. And while James wasn't that responsible most of the time, he knew the customs and would have made sure his son was provided for" Augusta stated.

"There is just the problem that I am not Harry's magical guardian. I don't know who has the position. Normally it would be his godparents but Sirius is in Azkaban and the other one was Alice" she stated sadly.

Augusta nodded. She had lost too much to the war and the follow up.

"Well, the problem can be solved if you take Harry with you. I will accompany you with Neville so he can also learn more about our economy. And the goblins at Gringotts are a crucial part of it. I told the Dursleys that Arabella was an alumnus of Longbottom Foundation and would take him to get the things he would need for school tomorrow morning. For your information I told them you were a very good veterinarian, some kind of animal healer from what I read, and an expert at zoology. It equals Care of Magical Creatures somewhat so I thought you would be able to play the part.

I didn't find anything correlating to Potions so I didn't tell them about that. This way they are wary to do anything to Harry knowing that somebody close to the foundation is living in their neighborhood. And Arabella can spread positive rumors about Harry attending a school for highly talented children instead of the crap you told us they spread around."

"That was a great idea Augusta. I am so glad you said you would play the part of the noble Lady. I wouldn't have been able to pull it off. And Petunia knows Minerva. The hoax would have been detected" Pomona said.

* * *

><p>The next morning Harry Potter sat in the smallest old clothes of his cousin at the kitchen table, eating a small sandwich. He was told to wait for Mrs. Figg to get his supplies for the new school. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had both signed the transfer forms for him, which would be filed with his old primary school, letting them know he would go to the primary school of the Longbottom Foundation from now on. He was truly surprised that his Aunt and Uncle had allowed this. But from what he had figured they just wanted to get rid of him most of the time. While it hurt that he was unwanted by them, the joy of getting away from his relatives most of the time outweighed the negative feelings. And perhaps he could finally find friends at this new school. Friends that Dudley couldn't chase away.<p>

The doorbell rang and Harry went to open the door. There stood Mrs. Figg waiting for him to come along.

"Hello Harry, I am sure you were waiting for me. I will take you to London today so that we can meet with Augusta Longbottom and her grandson. She needed to get him some supplies as well and thought it would be a good idea for both of you to meet. Then you will already know somebody before you begin your new lessons" Arabella said.

"Sure Mrs. Figg. I will just get my cloak and then we can go. Aunt Petunia said I should just do what you told me" he answered smiling.

Arabella nodded and waited for him putting on the cloak. When he was done, she led him towards the station. They would take the train to London and then meet with Augusta and Minerva. This would be the most unsuspicious way to get Harry to London. When he got explained the things he needed to know about the magical world, they would give him a portkey to Longbottom Manor for his daily use. Harry was obviously excited about the trip. The poor boy hadn't been outside Little Whinging the whole time he had lived with the Dursleys.

* * *

><p>Harry stood at the banks of the Thames, very impressed with the mighty river in the middle of London. He would like to see more of the city but he knew they had things to do today and he really wanted to do everything to get away from his relatives. Perhaps the new school would do trips to London. His old school did for the older years.<p>

"Come on Harry, they are waiting for us" Arabella told him gently.

"Coming Mrs. Figg" he answered and ran to her.

"Alright Harry, I can see them. They are the group of two women and one boy over there" Arabella pointed in the direction.

Harry looked to find Lady Longbottom. But he was too small and the people who were walking all around him were blocking his sight. But it was no problem as Arabella led him towards the other group.

"Hello Harry, hello Arabella. I'm glad you made it here on time. Harry I would like to introduce you to Minerva McGonagall, she will be one of your teachers in the future and my grandson Neville Longbottom who will join you in your lessons. Neville these are Arabella Figg and Harry Potter" Augusta introduced the two.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. McGonagall, Neville" Harry greeted politely.

"Likewise Harry" Neville answered and shook the hand of the other boy.

Augusta had sat Neville down the previous evening and had explained to him what she and her friends were planning to do. They had found out that Harry Potter was mistreated by his relatives and they wanted to get him away from them as much as possible without tipping Albus Dumbledore off. She also explained the lessons they had planned to give and that he (Neville) would also take them together with Harry.

Neville had been happy to finally have a child his age around. While his family was nice enough, if you overlooked his uncle Algie's attempts to make him show magic, he didn't have a friend his age. He was slightly nervous though to meet Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. He had promised his grandmother not to tell Harry about magic, he had been really surprised when she told him that Harry didn't know about magic, until they had gotten them to Longbottom Manor.

Now they planned on getting both boys some muggle clothes to make the right impression with the Dursleys and to finally get Harry clothes that fit him. Arabella knew her way around the muggle world and got both boys three sets of jumpers in a dark blue color and gray trousers. This was the uniform both boys would take their lessons in. They also got Harry some pairs of jeans, some dress pants in black, dark gray and dark blue, four button up shirts in white, one each in green, matching to Harry's eyes, dark red, blue and silver, several t-shirts, five jumpers in varying colors, two jackets, one warm winter cloak, one pair of black dress shoes, two pairs of trainers and one pair of house shoes.

They also bought him underwear, socks, a wrist watch, two scarfs, gloves and sportswear. Arabella insisted taking him to an optometrist and Harry finally got glasses that fit his prescription and weren't damaged. All the adults knew that when Harry was older he would be able to get magical contacts that permanently fixed his problem but with him still growing a lot, they were not an option right now. When he got fifteen or sixteen he would be able to use that possibility.

* * *

><p>Harry didn't know what was going on. He had never gotten any new clothes and now these women were buying him a whole wardrobe. All the clothes were only for him. And they were new, not cast-offs. And these people were nice to him. They didn't treat him like a freak. He just didn't understand.<p>

Neville was watching Harry with a pitying look on his face. Being dressed up by three women couldn't be fun. He already had problems if he was taken clothes shopping with his grandmother alone. Having two other women there had to be worse. But Harry seemed to be more confused than uncomfortable. Well, he would be really shocked when he was told he was a wizard. By now Neville knew that all those books about the great Harry Potter and his adventures were just stories somebody made up. Poor Harry. He sure as hell wouldn't want the fame for having survived while his parents died.

The women were finally satisfied with the things they had gotten Harry. Finally the boy had the things any boy his age should have. Damn muggles.

"Harry, we are now going to take all those things we bought for you to Longbottom Manor. There we will tell you more about the things you will study for the next four years until you will go to secondary school" Minerva explained.

"Okay. How are we going to get there?" Harry asked.

"Well, this will be a bit strange. We have a special way of travelling. Augusta will take Neville and I will take you. Arabella will follow later with all the things we bought. For travelling please take my hand and don't let go. It will feel a bit strange but it will be over in a few seconds."

Harry didn't know what to think of this. Did they have a highly technological way of travelling like in Dudley's movies? Well it wouldn't hurt him to take Mrs. McGonagall's hand. When he did, he made sure to hold onto her hand. Then something happened and he felt as if he was pressed together through a small tube. Then it was over. But Harry felt a bit sick.

"It's okay Harry. Breathe in deep and breathe out slowly. First time of side-along apparition is always a bit uncomfortable" he heard Mrs. McGonagall tell him.

It took Harry some breaths but he finally felt good enough to look up. What he saw was astonishing. They clearly weren't in London anymore. In front of him was an old manor house with white walls. The roof was black and all around the house were pompous gardens.

"Wow" Harry said. "Where are we?"

"Welcome to Longbottom Manor" Augusta told the overwhelmed boy.

"Let's go to the patio. I will have tea brought there. Then we can talk. There are a lot of things we have to tell you Harry. Things that your relatives should have told you, but we are aware that they would never do so."

Harry just nodded and followed the others around the manor and onto a patio. At this side of the manor there was a small pond. Harry didn't recognize a lot of the flowers and plants that grew here. But then again he only knew Aunt Petunia's small garden. Harry sat down on a bench next to Neville. The women took seat in garden chairs that were made from a highly polished dark brown wood with a tint of red in it.

"Good. Now I will call one of the servants at this manor. You will probably never have seen something like this, so I want to warn you Harry. I will call a house elf. They are magical beings that live with old families and look after them. They cook, clean, garden, look after children and keep the family's secrets. Well, Finny" Augusta called.

A pop sounded next to Augusta and Harry looked surprised at the strange being that had appeared out of nowhere. It had big eyes, floppy bat like ears and wore some kind of strange uniform. It looked a lot like a toga but Harry wasn't sure.

"Mistress Augusta has called Finny" the house elf as Augusta had called it asked.

"Yes Finny. Please bring us some tea and biscuits here. Also please tell the cook that he should prepare lunch for three adults and two children."

"Of course, Finny will do so."

Then the elf popped away.

"What? How? Why?" Harry stuttered.

"As I told you Harry" Augusta explained calmly "that was Finny, she is a house elf. Finny is bond to the Longbottom family. House elves get their power from the family they are bonded to. And they only bond to magical families."

"Magic? But Magic doesn't exist" Harry said repeating what he had been told over and over again by his relatives.

"Oh, magic does exist Harry. The magical world is just very well hidden from the non-magical world" Minerva continued explaining.

"Many hundred years ago witches and wizards decided to leave the world the non-magical people lived in and went into hiding from them. It was safer for them. During the middle ages many wizards and witches were hunted because the non-magical people, who we call muggles, were afraid of them. Mostly they were just prejudiced and followed superstitions. But we didn't want to be hunted down and especially wanted to protect our children. A normal muggle wasn't a problem for a fully grown wizard or witch, who had learned to control his or her magic.

But a child is vulnerable. So we decided to hide our world from the muggles. There are many wizards and witches living all over the world, sometimes mixed with the muggles sometimes in communities that isolate themselves from them. This manor lies in Cornwall, but muggles can't find it because old powerful wards protect it. You are a wizard Harry."

"But, you have to be wrong. I can't be a wizard, I am not special, I am just Harry. If I was special, then how could my cousin have been able to bully me all the time?" Harry argued.

"Magic doesn't work that way for you yet. You are too young to consciously control it. But when you are afraid, angry or have another powerful emotion, your magic will react and you will experience what we call accidental magic. Things you couldn't explain were accidental magic Harry" Arabella said.

"Like when my hair grew back over night when Aunt Petunia cut it nearly completely? Or when the jumper shrunk?" Harry asked realizing.

"Yes Harry. Those were accidental magic" Minerva confirmed.

"But how can I be a wizard if my Aunt and Uncle are not and say that magic doesn't exist?" Harry asked.

"Your parents were a witch and a wizard respectively. Your father James was from an old wizarding family. They had a manor like this in Wales. At the moment it is maintained by your house elves but you will get access as soon as you turn fifteen. Your mother Lily was what we call a muggleborn witch. That means her parents were muggles and she a witch. It happens sometimes. Those children are contacted on their eleventh birthdays and are told about their powers. They are invited to a magical school to learn how to control their magic.

Your Aunt knows about magic. But she has been very jealous of your mother for being able to do magic while she can't and it has turned into anger. Anger that she is projecting onto you. She has decided that as she can't do magic that magic is evil and only muggle things can be good. Your aunt wanted to prevent for you having magic and tried to make you miserable so perhaps your magic wouldn't come out. Of course this won't work. You were born with magic and it will always come out, in one form or another."

Harry needed some time to take all this in. He was a wizard. His parents were a wizard and a witch. His relatives had lied to him. They were mean on purpose. Just because his aunt was jealous of his mother.

"So all this talk about an elite school was a lie?" Harry asked.

"Well, there is no muggle school offering the kind of schooling we told your relatives about. But you will receive training in magical and non-magical subjects to prepare you for Hogwarts, where Minerva and Pomona, another witch of our group, are teachers. We will also teach you the things you will need to know to take over your family estate when you are old enough. The Potters were a really wealthy family. We will do all we can to ensure that you can have a happy childhood from now on" Augusta said.

Harry looked at Neville.

"And you are a wizard too?" he asked.

"We, well we are not sure yet. My parents were a witch and a wizard, but I didn't have accidental bouts of magic yet" Neville said sadly.

"Hm, you said magic can do practically anything, right?" Harry asked, not liking that the other boy was so sad.

"Yes, but what are you trying do say Harry?" Minerva asked.

"Well, what if Neville has magic but it shows in a different way? I mean, my magic did not only show in crazy things that others could see, if what I think is right, it also healed me from the bruises and other injuries I got from Dudley and his gang. They were always gone the next day after one night of sleep. Perhaps it is the same for Neville. I mean, he probably wouldn't have the same problems I had, when he lived with his nice grandmother."

Minerva had to hide a grin. This was so typically Lily. Always looking out for others and trying to help them. The smile and charm Harry displayed were pure James' on the other hand.

Neville perked up.

"You mean healing cuts and bruises overnight isn't normal? It could be magic?" Neville asked hopefully.

Augusta looked shocked at her grandson. Did they miss his bouts of magic only because they weren't that visible?

"Neville please tell if that you ever noticed something like that" she asked.

"Yes. When I cut my finger working in the greenhouses really deep one day and I didn't want to tell you because you don't like me working in there, I hid it and the next morning the cut was healed and you couldn't see anything anymore" Neville admitted.

Augusta embraced her grandson.

"Oh Neville this is wonderful. If I had only known. This type of magic is called introversive magic. It shows in healing the body, high abilities in mind magics or a thorough understanding of magical processes in animals and plants. No wonder you are such a natural in Herbology. I am so proud of you Neville" she said.

Neville had blushed terribly. He had never been praised like that before. And he was grateful to Harry. With a simple idea he had erased the doubts of his magical abilities. He just had a different kind of magic. He wasn't a squib.

Harry smiled. He was glad that Neville was a wizard too. It was not nice to not really belong somewhere. Harry knew the feeling.

* * *

><p>For the next hour the two witches and one squib, as Harry found out Mrs. Figg was, told him what he would learn for the next years. Herbology in the Longbottom greenhouses with Pomona Sprout, which also included certain properties of the plants in Potions, Politics, Financial Management and Etiquette with Augusta Longbottom, Minerva McGonagall would teach Math, History and Magical Theory and Arabella Figg Potion, Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Science.<p>

All four women had agreed that both boys needed to be knowledgeable about both worlds. That included dancing lessons, which would be taken in a dancing school in Manchester which was owned by an old classmate of Arabella from her college days, fencing classes, Augusta was convinced that every young gentleman should know this sport, lessons in German from Pomona, who had relatives in Germany and therefore was fluent in the language and French taught by Arabella. Classes with Pomona and Minerva would be on Saturday mornings because of their duties at Hogwarts or would take place during holidays.

Due to Harry and Neville asking about others joining them in their lessons, they decided to make subtle enquiries with other magical families. They wouldn't risk Dumbledore finding out, but as long as they kept Harry's name out of their talks he would never find out anything.

While the adults continued their planning, Neville showed Harry around the Longbottom property. Both boys got along really well and became fast friends. Neville showed him his favorite greenhouse, which he told Harry had been started by his mother before the death eaters mentally damaged his parents. Neville hadn't told anybody this before but Harry was probably the one person who could understand him. After all he had also lost his parents to You-Know-Who. Harry promised Neville not to tell anybody about this.

They also visited a small colony of knarls that lived at the edge of a small forest. They really looked like hedgehogs. Neville told him about Quidditch, the most popular sport in the magical world and that his grandmother feared to let him near a broom because he was somewhat accident prone. Harry really wanted to give flying a try but he also didn't want to do it without Neville.

That evening Harry went to bed happily. He had a friend, he knew the truth about his parents and the Dursleys could rot for all he cared. He would only be here for the nights and the rest of the days he would spend at Longbottom Manor. He was really looking forward to learning about the wonders of the wizarding world.

* * *

><p><strong>First of two chapters is done. Please review and tell me what you think. <strong>

**Happy Easter.**

**PS: Second part will be posted Easter Sunday.**


	2. The Results of the Conspiracy

**Hello and Happy Easter.**

**As promised the second part of this two-shot story. If I get enough positive reviews I might sometime write a sequel.**

**Disclaimer: All belongs to JKR.**

**Thanks to all those who wrote a review to the first part. I hope you will like the new chapter as well.**

**Have fun. I would love many reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Results of the Conspiracy<strong>

Seven boys and girls stood near an old woman who showed them around London. They were a typical private school class as far as the workers at the Tower of London were concerned. It often happened that small groups of students came with their teacher to learn more about British history. It was always good for young children to see the historical places for themselves instead of just reading about them in their books. They got a feeling for history. If they had listened to the things the teacher told her students they would have been shocked.

"We are now at the Tower of London. This is as well a historical place for wizards and witches as it is for muggles. This tower has two concealed floors underground that are completely safe from muggles. The part of the tower the muggles know about has been used to imprison dangerous criminals, been the home to many rulers of Great Britain and is until today the place where the famous crown jewels are kept. Many prisoners were executed in this place.

For wizards the tower was a secret meeting place during the time of the Dark Lord Hunnard Reginus. An alliance with the dwarfs in 1263 was the base for the two floors being built without the muggles ever knowing. Even today the muggles are kept in the dark in case another Dark Lord rises and there would be a need for a safe place.

During the last war, the secret organization called 'The Order of the Phoenix' used the two floors to hide those who were hunted down by the Dark Lord Voldemort and his followers the Death Eaters."

None of the magical children was scared hearing the name of the last Dark Lord. At their school Mrs. Figg, their History teacher, had taught them the importance to not give those who wanted to hurt them more power by fearing them more than necessary. So they were used to hearing the name of Voldemort.

"Throughout history Dark Lords and Ladies gained power because people were ignorant and easily scared. Even if they had only small amounts of the population supporting them, because of them being ruthless they managed to control a majority of people. So the best way to prevent a Dark Lord from gaining too much power is knowledge and training. A witch or wizard who is confident in his or her abilities is less prone to being overpowered than one not well trained.

And fear is mostly based on the unknown. This is one of the reasons you are learning how to live in the muggle world. 90 % of the population of Great Britain are muggles. They have built big cities and are able to use technology to achieve things you can do with magic. They are different but if we understand them, we don't have to fear them and can live alongside them easily. They won't even notice us being different from them."

* * *

><p>Arabella proceeded leading the children through different parts of the Tower, telling them the history of them. When they left the Tower, she looked at the seven children, which were currently educated at Longbottom Manor. The first two were of course now ten years old Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. Minerva had already voiced concerns of them following in the footprints of the marauders. Both boys were highly intelligent and liked a good laugh. A remarkable change for both previously shy boys. But with the right encouragement they had come out of their shells and now showed their hidden personalities. And they very much reminded Minerva of the young James Potter and Sirius Black in being inseparable. But they were very sure that those two wouldn't betray each other.<p>

Even if that theory had gotten some serious doubts when Augusta had started teaching her young students about politics and famous wizard trials. She hadn't been able to find any records of the Sirius Black trial and was currently paying a professional to do some research for her. If the man really didn't get a trial, she would make sure this blunder of their law enforcement was remedied. While she still didn't think that a man would have been sent to Azkaban without ironclad proof, she didn't like laws being broken. It left a bad taste of the Ministry being as bad as Voldemort and his group of terrorists.

The next two were Susan Bones, her aunt Amelia had been included in the Witches' Conspiracy soon after they had decided to include more children in their learning group, and her friend Hannah Abbot. Hannah was a halfblood like Harry, with a pureblood father and a muggleborn mother, but she only had one parent left in her mother, who was Amelia Bones' best friend since their Hogwarts days. Both girls would join Harry and Neville at Hogwarts next year.

The witches of the Conspiracy had thought hard who they would include. They had ruled out all those families who had supported Voldemort during the war, all the families of war profiteers, reasoning that they would probably not keep Harry a secret, the neutral families which had a bit of a bad taste to them, like the Zabinis. It just sat wrong with them that Ophelia Zabini was always losing her husbands shortly after marrying them. No her son was not the right company in their opinion.

They had offered the Greengrasses to attend, but Gabriella Greengrass had wanted to teach her two daughters personally. Cedric Diggory was too old, even if his mother had been really interested in their idea and told them if they ever wanted to promote their idea further she would gladly support them. With the Patils Antacho Patil was the one who made the decisions in their family and his wife just followed his lead. And men tended to boast to their friends when they met in pubs. It was too big of security risk.

The last three were a year younger. They were Luna Lovegood, her mother Celine was also teaching the kids in the basics of Runes and had taken over Math for Minerva as her duties at Hogwarts were too much for her to teach more than one subject, Ginevra Weasley, they had only allowed her after Molly had sworn an oath not to reveal anything about their activities to Dumbledore, she had agreed after all she knew that men most of the time forgot to look into the important details of how to raise children properly and the last one was Marius Holberth, who was a distant nephew of Minerva.

They had asked if Molly wanted to include her son Ronald into the group but the boy hated working hard on anything and the lessons the children took demanded full effort on their parts. He wasn't told anything what his sister learned at the Manor or who her comrades were.

The seven children who attended at the moment were all on good terms with each other. They all learned the same things. The witches who taught them with the occasional help from Augusta's brother Algernon didn't think it would make any difference if the younger children learned the things they taught one year earlier. They would start Hogwarts only one year after the older four after all.

Only those families who were undoubtedly against the things Voldemort stood for were invited to have their children taught before they attended Hogwarts. In the beginning this had also included Rose Holberth as well as Fred and George Weasley but they were now second years at Hogwarts already. And they were doing well, which made Molly Weasley and Cynthia Holberth extremely happy. As long as her sons didn't slack in their studies Molly could live with the constant letters from Minerva informing her about her sons' newest misdeed. Of course they were told of by her. But she knew it was an impossible task getting them to stop.

* * *

><p>The next destination of the group's excursion to London was Big Ben, a purely muggle place of interest, followed by the London Library, where a secret wing was kept for the National Magical Library, the only library in Great Britain more extensive than the one at Hogwarts, then they went to Buckingham Palace, where Arabella informed them about the ties the royal family had with the magical world. The Queen was the monarch of all of Great Britain, magical and non-magical. This was important for the children to know as many pureblood families forgot to teach this to their children. And sadly Hogwarts taught nothing about it as well. Normally it would be part of the History curriculum but Binns only taught outdated facts. And with Dumbledore refusing to replace the teacher, History of Magic was severely lacking.<p>

They briefly visited Kings Cross station, where Arabella showed them the barrier to platform 9 ¾ from where the Hogwarts Express would depart and finished their tour at Charring Cross Road, where the Leaky Cauldron was situated.

"Well, we are finished with our tour of London. For your next History lesson please write an essay about the important things I showed and told you today, the points where muggle world and magical world connect to each other and why each of the sights you have visited today was important to know about. Now here at Charring Cross Road you can find the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron hidden from muggles. Only magical persons can see it. Others will just look left or right from it. It is a powerful notice me not charm that secures the secrecy statute. Parents of muggleborns need to be told the whereabouts of the entrance to see it, but they will be unable to find it without a magical person leading them" Arabella explained.

"We will now take our portkeys back to Longbottom Manor, where you will have one hour to begin your essays before dinner will be ready."

The seven children nodded and followed Arabella into a small alley near the Leaky Cauldron and all activated their portkeys.

* * *

><p>The quarterly meeting of the Witches' Conspiracy was held at Amelia Bones' manor this time. The witches present were the four founding members, Arabella, Minerva, Augusta and Pomona, as well as Molly Weasley, Amelia Bones, Marian Abbot, Cynthia Holberth, Poppy Pomfrey and Celine Lovegood.<p>

"Ladies, thank you all for coming tonight. I am happy to present you the last evaluation of our little protégées" Augusta told them.

The others smiled and looked expectantly.

"Our little preparation course for our children has borne better results than we would ever have expected. Let's begin with the three younger children learning the basics of magic and muggle science. Ginny, Luna and Marius at the moment have the overall knowledge of the subjects we teach that equals a very good first year at the end of the year. They know the reactions certain plants have in potions, can properly prepare the ingredients used in potions for first and second year curriculum at Hogwarts and grow them successfully in a greenhouse.

They have a good understanding about the theory of magic and how they can connect with their magic properly. This will be an advantage when they get their wands. From our experience with Rose, Fred and George we know that the basics they learned here have helped them enormously when they went to Hogwarts so we can securely assume it will be the same for the other seven. All three are capable of doing calculations their muggle comrades are doing at second year of secondary school and have a good understanding of some important literature.

As a matter of fact Ginny has asked if it would be possible to have something like English literature as a lesson at Hogwarts. She thought it would be good for all witches and wizards to know which works of famous authors muggles think important.

Marius would like to have more possibilities for physical activities as only seven people from each house are on the Quidditch teams. He would like to continue with his fencing lessons and perhaps have the possibility to learn martial arts.

Luna would like to have Care of Magical Creatures being an elective from first year. She suggested that all the first years could get a period of a month to get used to living at Hogwarts and be introduced to different magical subjects. Then at the end of the month each student gets to choose two electives for the year. They would be able to either continue with their chosen subject the next year or change it for another one."

The suggestions of the students were noted with approval. They would try to convince the board of governors, most of the times through their wives, to make the changes happen. It would probably take some time, but each advancement throughout history had taken time to happen. Augusta continued her report.

"Now to the four older students. They are well capable of all the theory required in the subjects up to third year. As I described before for the younger students, they are proficient in ingredient preparation but they have learned it up to fourth year, and they have begun brewing potions from first and second year curriculum. They will have done all those which are taught up to the end of second year, perhaps even some of the third year by the time they will attend Hogwarts."

This was a core element in their schooling the children. They all knew that Severus Snape, while being a genius with potions, had no patience to teach children. So it was vital for their future success in potions that they learned the basic techniques before they started Hogwarts. They all knew that the pureblood families made sure their children had a thorough grounding in potions before going to Hogwarts.

"All four have a professional work ethic and if they work as a team the results are really astonishing. They were given the task of growing and analyzing the properties of the plant Lion's Pride and they not only found the properties experts in Herbology have found over the years, they also managed to discover a new one. This was mostly the result of analyzing the plant both in magical as well as muggle ways.

Harry and Neville have managed to engrave some interesting runes into special muggle glass that is normally used for greenhouses in the muggle world. Since they exchanged the old glass in one of our greenhouses for the engraved glass, our plants are growing at a 15 % faster rate.

Susan and Hannah have raised a patch of crups which have been judged by the experts at the Magical Menagerie as some of the best specimen they have seen in the last five years. I think we can hope for great things from those four."

The others looked very pleased with Augusta's report.

"That is wonderful Augusta. I am very happy that our idea to help Harry brought such a success for all the children" Pomona said smiling.

"Arabella, do you know anything problematical from his relatives?" Minerva asked.

"No, they are behaving normally. I think they are just glad that they don't have to take care of Harry anymore. They have signed the documents for Harry to attend the two weeks trip we have planned without a question. I think the reason they are not boasting about Harry in the neighborhood is that their own son is totally stupid and lazy. And they can't blame Harry for anything because he isn't at their house for more than the nights. That and they fear that I would tell the Foundation, which would give them a bad reputation, which is their worst fear. Public appearance is really important for them."

"I am just glad that you took actions to get him out of their immediate control early on. That way it was possible for me to counteract the symptoms from the years of neglect. Now he has a healthy weight and is at an average height for a boy his age. And I always have to smile seeing him and Neville running around, planning something new. They remind me so much of Harry's father and Sirius. I still cannot understand how he could fall so far. I would never have thought him capable of such a crime" Poppy said.

"Yes it is a shame. But I am sure Harry and Neville will be spared that fate. Both come from good families and we cut the bad influence of the Dursleys on Harry early enough. Now there are only four months left until Harry and Neville should get their Hogwarts letters. And Albus doesn't have an inkling of what is going on. He still thinks Harry has grown up completely isolated from the magical world" Minerva said chuckling.

"I still don't know why he thought keeping Harry ignorant would have been the best course of action. Harry would have been overwhelmed with his fame if he had been, metaphorically spoken, been thrown into cold water. And from the few times I have seen his relatives, they would have done their utmost to make Harry's life miserable and probably would have tried to prevent him going to Hogwarts" Amelia said frowning.

While it was perfectly normal to place an orphaned child with his closest living blood relatives, placing a magical child with muggles who were known to despise magic was frowned upon. And none of the officials who should have been involved in the matter had been contacted. From Poppy they knew that Harry had been treated for his injuries from the Avada Kedavra at Hogwarts for the day. While Dumbledore had been at the Ministry to try running damage control with people all over the country celebrating the fall of Voldemort in the open, Hagrid had taken Harry to Poppy to get him checked up.

"Yes, understanding Albus is sometimes impossible" Minerva agreed. "But we have reached our goals. Harry has grown up happily since he was seven, he has found good friends in the other children and the children we have sworn to protect have gotten a good education before going to Hogwarts. From the success of our project I would like to suggest to the Ministry starting something like we did for all magical children. I mean I have seen the results the training prior to Hogwarts has given Rose, Fred and George. While your sons are pranksters to the core Molly, they are top of their class in all subjects, even History. But I credit Arabella for this. Cuthbert should have been replaced long ago. And Filius is always praising my niece as one of his best Ravenclaws."

"Don't I know it Minerva. I am glad my boys are doing so well. I just wished Ron would have been interested in learning with the others but we left the decision to attend the lessons to our children. Arthur and I thought that it would be best. I am really proud that Fred, George and Ginny wanted to learn more before starting Hogwarts. They are always raving about the new things they have learned and Arthur was fascinated with the stories they told him about how muggles do things. You really started a fantastic project" Molly said smiling.

She was also happy that Ginny would have some friends before going to Hogwarts. The problem with living so isolated in the country was that the children rarely got to play with others their age. Ginny had been somewhat lonely being the only girl in a house with six older brothers. Usually magical families didn't send their children to muggle schools. So the first time they got used to being at a school was when they started Hogwarts. Now she had Luna, Susan and Hannah to talk to. And Harry, Neville and Marius were also close to her. Rose was an older sister figure especially for all the girls, while Fred and George were the cool big brother figures for the boys and girls equally.

They spoke some time for the coming goals of the Witches' Conspiracy. They were planning to continue their work, even after the youngest three had started Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip<strong>

"The Hogwarts letters have arrived Gran" Neville told his grandmother one morning at the end of June.

He held two envelopes in his hand. One was his and one was Harry's. Harry was grinning and took his letter from Neville. Both read the letters and looked over their equipment lists.

"The texts they use are pretty basic" Harry commented.

"You are right. But we knew they would be for us. Many at Hogwarts don't have the advantage of having learned about magic beforehand like we did Harry. Especially the muggleborns have to get used to magic first" Neville said.

"It will be great studying at Hogwarts. We can finally do real wand-magic and not only keep to the wandless subjects. Oh the things we will be able to do" Harry had a grin on his face.

"Just try giving me some reprieve. And don't you dare start doing harmful pranks. I know I can't stop you from doing pranks, I have known you two long enough, but I won't tolerate you bullying those you don't like" Minerva said sternly.

"Of course not Professor McGonagall" Harry assured her.

Neville and Harry knew how far they could go. They had already made plans with the twins to do some great pranks together.

"You know we know better than that. Pranks are meant to make people laugh, not to harm them. Even the people who are getting pranked should be able to laugh about them after some time" Neville said assuringly.

Minerva had to smile. Those two were so similar but yet so different to James Potter and Sirius Black. Inseparable, really smart, they would become very handsome men when they grew up, their constant physical training had done them good, Neville was even junior champion in fencing of South-East England. Augusta had been so proud when he won the tournament. Harry they knew would become a really good Quidditch player like his father had been. The boy had been born to fly. Minerva wasn't sure if he would be better as chaser or as seeker, but she was sure he would soon join his house team at Hogwarts. She had high hopes he would be sorted into her house.

Both boys had a natural charm that drew people towards them. Minerva was so glad that Harry had been given the chance to get out from under the neglect and abuse of the Dursleys and that they had found out about the introversive nature of Neville's magic. Both boys had thrived with the right motivation.

"Well, I think we will have to visit Diagon Alley then. Minerva, you still have Harry's key to his trust vault?" Augusta asked.

"Of course. Albus hasn't even noticed I took it years ago. I think he never really spent a lot of thought on Harry before it was nearing the time for him to attend Hogwarts. It was easy to find out that while James and Lily had set up a stipend for Harry's care, the final order to the goblins to transfer the funds to a muggle bank has never been given. Albus just doesn't know enough about the details in dealing with muggles to have seen to it. And it was better that way. Vernon and Petunia would just have spent the money on their son instead of on Harry."

Harry had a sad smile on his face. He knew his relatives would never love him. He had resigned to that thought. It was one thing he wished for, having somebody who was his family. While the others had readily greeted him in their midst it was different. But with his godfather having betrayed his parents and rotting in Azkaban for it and Remus Lupin being prevented from taking him in due to being a werewolf, there was nothing to do about it. But at least Remus was like an uncle to him.

Harry had met him when he was eight and had been told why Remus never had visited. His status prohibited him from taking Harry in and it would have been bad if Harry got into trouble with the Dursleys for having contact to a wizard. It also would have hurt both of them not being able to spend time together, with the Dursleys hating magic like they did. With spending his whole days at Longbottom Manor, this problem could be circumvented and so Remus and Harry had built a friendly contact with each other.

"Alright boys, get ready. Harry, use the make-up to conceal your scar. Normally this should grant you some privacy" Augusta told them and both boys left the room to get their things ready.

As Harry more or less lived at Longbottom Manor during the summer holidays, the Dursleys believed he had to work on school projects and let him stay away gladly for some weeks, Harry had his own room there. Minerva had asked Albus how the wards could be maintained at Privet Drive while Harry was at Hogwarts three years ago during a discussion where Harry's name had been brought up by Pomona and had found out that Harry only needed to stay there for three weeks to keep the wards powered. Minerva had wanted to strangle the man.

It would have been possible for Harry to leave them for most of the year only to visit them for three weeks. Everybody would have been happier that way. Petunia would have been thrilled to have the least possible contact with her nephew. While the woman obviously didn't want her nephew dead, after all she had taken him in, she didn't want to have him around her either. It would have been so simple to arrange that. Harry could have moved in with the Longbottoms and would have been raised alongside Neville. For three weeks the Dursleys would have housed him and then could have been left alone.

But logic obviously wasn't something Albus practiced regularly. She sometimes had the suspicion that the wars had driven him slightly into madness.

* * *

><p>The two boys and two women arrived at the Leaky Cauldron through the floo at 11.00 and swiftly went through the pub without gaining interest by the other customers. Tom, the barman, greeted Augusta and Minerva but didn't recognize Harry. Harry, due to him being completely unable to tame his hair if it got to a certain length, wore his hair short and in spikes, leaving his forehead bare. With the muggle make-up he used, nobody even wasted a thought of him being the famous Harry Potter.<p>

Thanks to Arabella he had muggle contacts instead of the hideous glasses the Dursleys had gotten him after the school nurse at his primary school had told them he needed them. If he wanted to, he could hide his eye color too. He had blue contacts at home, but for now he thought he didn't need them. He had gotten them for a prank he and Neville had planned. It would be funny to see how people reacted to him changing eye colors.

Minerva opened the entrance to Diagon Alley and both boys were again fascinated with the things that were up for sale. And today they would be able to get them. Before they had been kept into close proximity of the adults and only visited the places they needed to go to, mostly Gringotts and then had left again. Today they would be able to have a better look around. But first they needed to go to Gringotts and get some gold from their trust vaults.

As they both were heirs to old wizarding families, traditionally a trust vault had been opened when they were born. Now that they had gotten their Hogwarts letters, the contents of those vaults were available to them. Each boy had fifty thousand galleons in the vault, this amount had to suffice them for the whole time they attended Hogwarts. Of course it was more than enough. The amount was about what a normal ministry employee earned in five years. But the Longbottoms and the Potters had the wealth of many generations safely kept at Gringotts. Their heirs were expected to properly represent their families.

Minerva acting as Harry's magical guardian, had managed to get the intended stipend for Harry's care to be made available to her and had paid for his supplies while he was learning with the other children with that money. The Hogwarts tuition had already been paid from the Potter family vault. It was the only exception the goblins allowed in accessing the vault. Hogwarts tuition was always paid from the family vaults by the old families. Otherwise Harry had to wait until he turned seventeen to gain access.

After getting their money, Augusta and Minerva let Harry and Neville roam the Alley, after having them promise they would stay at Diagon Alley and not wander off into side alleys like Knockturn. The boys readily promised and then they were gone. First stop for the adults was a trunk shop where they got each boy a three compartment trunk. Each trunk had customary charms inbuilt like feather-light, fire-proof, water-resistant and password secured. One compartment was a wardrobe, the other one a storage area with many shelves for things like potion ingredients, equipment and everyday items. The last compartment was a miniature library with a desk and armchair for studying peacefully. It was the standard version for family heirs. This meant that it was a bit more exclusive than the two compartment trunks most students got. There the storage area had some shelves specially designed for books.

Then they went to get parchment and quills as well as the books for the boys. While they were also getting some notebooks and pens in the muggle world for some classes they needed the official supplies. They had agreed to meet with Harry and Neville after one hour to get the boys their wands.

* * *

><p>Harry and Neville meanwhile were admiring the new Nimbus 2000 at Quality Quidditch supplies. With the encouragement of Harry, Neville had gotten quite good at flying and he knew a lot about the game. But he knew that he wasn't cut out to play for a house team, his forte lay with swords. Harry meanwhile dreamt about all the tricks he would be able to do with a broom like that. Sadly first years weren't allowed their own brooms, so he would have to wait for a year.<p>

They went to Eeylops Owl Emporium, where Harry got a beautiful snowy owl. He had just glimpsed at her while looking at all the owls in the shop and had immediately known she was meant to be his. The owl seemed to agree with him and had flown onto his shoulder. Their next stop had been the Magical Menagerie. Neville didn't want an owl for a pet. He could use one of the school owls to write to his gran during the school year or borrowing Harry's owl and his gran had three family owls. They didn't need any more. While he had gotten a toad from his uncle after they had determined his ability to use magic, he had never really developed a bond with Trevor. So the toad was happily living near one of the ponds at Longbottom Manor where Neville often visited him.

Neville was looking around and then his eyes fell upon a kitten with greyish blue fur. Harry saw where his best friend was looking and identified the kitten as a Russian Blue. Neville felt the bond with the kitten and got it with some equipment like a transport basket, toys and cat food. Harry liked Neville's new kitten as well. Thanks to Arabella both boys knew how to look after a kitten. Taking care of her half kneazles had been part of their lessons in Care of Magical Creatures.

* * *

><p>They happily met with Augusta and Minerva and showed them their new pets after the hour was up. Minerva smiled at the two animals and scratched the kitten behind the ears. Being a cat animagus she had a certain connection to all felines. Augusta approved of her grandson's choice for a pet. Russian Blues were known to be really intelligent cats and Harry's snowy owl was just gorgeous. They would decide on names for their new pets when they got back to Longbottom Manor.<p>

Finally they went to Olivander's to get their wands. The store was creepy. Suddenly an old man appeared startling both boys who had not seen him coming.

"Ah, Misters Longbottom and Potter. I had been wondering when I would see both of you. Minerva McGonagall, walnut, ten and a half inches, stiff, good for Transfiguration, I assume it is still working well" Olivander said, getting a curt nod from Minerva.

"And Augusta Longbottom, rosewood, nine inches precisely, supple. Very balanced for many branches of magic." Augusta also nodded.

"I also remember the wands your parents got" he said to Neville and Harry.

He first turned to Neville.

"Your mother bought a wand of oak, nine and three quarter inches, bendy, strong with offensive spells, your father took a liking to a wand of ebony, twelve and two third inches, powerful wand. Very well suited for offensive as well as defensive magic."

Then he looked at Harry.

"Your mother had a wand of willow, ten and a quarter inches, swishy, nice for charms work, your father preferred a wand of mahogany, eleven inches, pliable, Mr. Potter. Very good for transfiguration. Well I said your father favored the wand but it really is the wand that chooses the wizard" he explained to the startled boys.

How was it possible that Olivander remembered all those wands years after he had sold them?

"I see you are concealing the scar" he said to Harry looking at the point at his forehead where the make-up covered the recognizable lightning bolt shaped scar.

"Well, I am sorry to say that it was me who sold the wand that gave you the scar, thirteen and a half inches, yew, very powerful wand. Well, if I had known what that wand was going out to do in the world." He seemed to get lost in his thoughts until Minerva coughed into her hand.

"Oh yes, well. Which one of you wants to be first?" he asked.

Harry pointed at Neville. It had taken Minerva, Amelia and Celine days to convince Augusta that Neville needed his own wand. He couldn't just take his father's wand and expect to get proper results in his work. So Harry thought it best if Neville started.

Olivander pulled out a long tape to take measures and then went looking for a fitting wand.

Finally after seventeen or so wands, Neville showered the shop with golden sparks with a cherry wand. Then it was Harry's turn. He took nearly an hour and what felt like three quarters of all the wands in Olivander's shop before Olivander gave him a wand of holly with a phoenix feather core, which shot red and gold sparks into the air. Glad to have finally found his wand, Harry was a bit overly curious to ask why his wand was a curious match. Finding out that the murderer of your parents possessed the brother wand to the one that just chose you tended to make you queasy.

* * *

><p>Finally they returned to Longbottom Manor. Harry and Neville took their new pets to their rooms and arranged everything for them to be comfortable. Then they met and tried to decide how to name them. Harry soon discovered that his owl seemed to have a dislike for ridiculous names. He finally got her to agree listening to Hedwig, a name from 'A History of Magic' the set text for their History classes.<p>

Neville's kitten ran around Neville's room, looking into all corners and into the cupboard. It was a little rascal so he called him Puck, like the figure from 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'. Harry thought it fit the little cat. Puck also seemed to like his new name.

* * *

><p>Minerva walked into the office of Albus Dumbledore.<p>

"Ah hello Minerva. How are the replies of the new students coming along?" he asked.

"It's going well. I have already visited two thirds of the muggleborn children who are invited and so far none has declined the invitation. The children from wizarding families have already answered."

"Well, what about Harry Potter? Do you have his reply yet?"

"Yes, it came today with the one of Neville Longbottom. Both have accepted their places here."

It was not necessary to make Albus aware that Harry knew about magic for four years now. But it was really tempting.

"Very good. I had hoped Petunia had told him everything he needed to know. See I had been right about letting him grow up with her" he told her with this damned twinkle in his eyes.

She really wanted to swipe the smile from his face. But the Witches' Conspiracy had other plans. But a little rebuke was fine. They had planned for this. They had a believable story.

"I have to disappoint you. If it had been up to that vile woman Harry would know nothing. I know for a fact that it was Augusta Longbottom who told him about magic. It was really a big coincidence. Neville had to learn something about how muggles live and the only person Augusta knew who lived there was Arabella. So she went to her house by the floo. Arabella was looking after Harry while the Dursleys went on a family trip and yes they always leave Harry behind. Harry saw Augusta arriving through the fireplace, Augusta recognized him and when he pestered her with questions, she found out about him not knowing anything about the wizarding world.

By the way, you will get an earful at the next Wizengamot meeting, I can promise you that. She was not amused at all because Harry is the heir to the Potter family and should have learnt about his responsibilities long ago. So Augusta being like she is, told Harry everything about magic, his place in the magical world, his parents, Voldemort and his followers, the war and what his accidental magic really was. His relatives had told him he was a freak. I told you they were the worst sort of muggles, but Albus-I-Am-Never-Wrong-Dumbledore knew better than me, who had watched them a whole day.

Augusta then introduced Harry to Neville and the boys are now the best of friends. By the way, you have an appointment with the Department of Magical Education because I have put in an official complaint against Cuthbert Binns still teaching History of Magic. I understand why you keep Severus Snape even if he is a horrible teacher but I draw the line by keeping a ghost as a teacher. The marks of our students have been falling steadily and I won't take it any longer. Good day Albus" Minerva said, and left the office. This felt so good.

* * *

><p>Augusta had a lot of fun denying Albus entry to Longbottom Manor for the summer. The old fool would only try to force Harry to spend more time at the Dursleys. As if they would allow that. She had no problem arguing with him at the Wizengamot or in the adjourning meeting rooms. But her home was private and only those she invited had the right to be there. And nobody questioned her decisions as everybody understood her need for safety after the fate that Frank and Alice had suffered. All was going like planned.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip<strong>

Minerva happily looked at the first year students Hagrid had led to the castle. There were the four she had helped teach for the last years. Harry was smiling at her as were Neville, Susan and Hannah. They all listened to her customary welcome speech before she led them into the waiting chamber. It would have been interesting to have seen the train ride.

When Minerva left the room, Harry chatted happily with his friends. As he had covered his scar again, nobody was bothering him. Yet. When he was called to be sorted they would all find out who he was, but he knew he had true friends he could depend on.

"Where do you think we will be put?" Susan asked.

"Hm, I don't know for sure, but I would guess you and Hannah probably Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, I can't really tell which traits are stronger in you, bravery or loyalty. For Neville and me I would say Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. While I have some Slytherin traits I don't think they are dominant over my other ones" Harry said.

The others nodded. It sounded plausible.

On the other side of the room they saw a red haired boy talking with a tall black boy and telling him about having heard they had to wrestle a troll.

Harry looked at Neville. This was a perfect opportunity to play a little prank. Neville understanding his best friend even without words followed his lead and walked over to the group so they could pretend just having overheard this suggestion.

"You know Nev, it makes perfect sense. After all we haven't learned anything about magic yet. So doing spells to judge our house would not work. But by fighting a troll or another strong creature they could see which way we would go about it and then tell us which house we belong to" Harry started.

"True mate. If somebody would try to fight the troll he would belong to Gryffindor, if he would try to befriend it, it would be Hufflepuff, by outsmarting it the one would belong to Ravenclaw and if he would use a dirty trick it has to be Slytherin" Neville added.

The faces of the other first years were priceless. Many really believed the story Neville and Harry had spun. So when Minerva returned she was confused why suddenly the first years were more nervous and twitchy than normal. She looked at Neville and Harry who both had completely innocent faces. So it was safe to say they were involved in this. It didn't help to dissolve her suspicion that Hannah and Susan were trying to keep a straight face.

"We are now ready for you, follow me" Minerva said, leading them into the great hall.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore sat at the head table looking out to spot Harry Potter. Why did nobody tell him earlier that Harry had learned about magic early on? He had put the boy with Petunia to shield him from his fame. He just hoped that Harry wasn't totally spoiled. At least the Longbottoms were a known light family. Then he spotted two grinning boys coming out of the chamber. Why were they some of the few not to looked totally scared? And why were the others looking so scared? Something must have happened. But Hagrid hadn't told him of any problems, neither had Minerva just a few moments ago.<p>

He recognized the Longbottom boy Neville, the other one the prophecy could have meant. But the boy next to him didn't look like he had thought Harry Potter would look like. While the boy had black hair, it was tamed in spikes and the boy had no glasses. What was more important, he couldn't see the curse scar. Albus knew that all Potters suffered from untamable hair and more often than not needed glasses. And why did he have the bad feeling of deja-vu?

* * *

><p>Harry and Neville gleefully listened to their peers' fears. It was really hilarious that they believed the troll story. Finally when all of them were at the front of the hall, the sorting hat began his song. As it ended Harry and Neville couldn't hold their laughter anymore. Susan and Hannah followed soon.<p>

Many were shouting accusations at them.

"Why are you so angry? You didn't really believe they would make first years without any experience take on a troll? That was just a joke. I can't believe you truly fell for it" Harry laughed.

Minerva saw Severus contorting his face in anguish. He had been right, the incarnation of James Potter had come to Hogwarts to haunt him. He began banging his head on the table, much to the amusement of Minerva and disquiet of Slytherin house.

Neville and Harry high-fived. This was a good start for their school career. Albus Dumbledore now could tell why he had a feeling of deja-vu. Those two boys behaved a lot like James Potter and Sirius Black. Brothers in all but blood. Hopefully they wouldn't end like them.

"Calm down everybody. I will now call you alphabetically to try the sorting hat on" Minerva yelled over the noise. She could have sworn the Weasley twins were laughing their asses off.

"Abbot Hannah" she called and a laughing Hannah stumbled forward.

"Hufflepuff" the hat shouted, the girl happily and still laughing went to her new house table, where Susan immediately joined her.

After many other children Neville was called forth. The hat took some time to decide. Then he sent Neville to Gryffindor. When Harry was called the hall went silent. He stepped out of the crowd and went to the stool confidently, causing Severus to bang his head harder on the table.

"Hm, another difficult choice. You would do well in any house. You are really smart, have cunning in spades, are absolutely loyal to your friends and your courage would do Godric proud. Now where to put you?"

"If I may suggest anything, put me into Gryffindor with Neville please. While I don't have prejudices against any house I want to be in the same house as my best friend" Harry told the hat.

"Hm, I see, well I am interested to see the full results of the schooling program Minerva, Pomona and Poppy were part of. Oh yes you could change the world. But to do it you need your friends at your side, therefore you go to GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted, causing thunderous applause to erupt.

Harry took off the hat and went to sit next to Neville.

"What took you so long?" Neville asked.

"I could have gone into all the houses. I had a nice chat with the hat too" Harry answered.

"Ah, same for me, but the hat told me it would be cruel to put me into Slytherin. Cruel for the Slytherins that is" Neville said grinning.

"Well, what do you say about exploring the castle tomorrow? It is Sunday and I am sure Fred and George would gladly give us a tour. After all, we can hardly surpass the marauders if we don't know our way around" Harry said, making Dumbledore, who had listened into their conversation blanch.

Minerva just sighed resigned. She had known this would happen ever since Remus had told them stories about the marauders at Hogwarts. At least they had only the most sensible one as a role model. This would be seven exhausting years.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin. <strong>

** That's the end of this part.**

** I hope you liked it. If you did, please write a review. I will also update 'Forging Destiny' later today.**


	3. Familiarization with Hogwarts

**Hello everybody.**

**After many requests to continue this story I have decided to do so. I won't be able to update this story as fast as 'Forging Destiny' as I haven't written any more chapters than this one yet, but I think I will do at least one chapter a month. It depends on my inspiration and free time.**

**Thanks to everybody who left a review for the story so far.**

**Disclaimer (have to do so): All praise for designing the Potter verse to play with for fanfiction writers like me goes to the awesome Joanne K. Rowling.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Starting School<strong>

Neville and Harry followed Percy Weasley, who would become one of their first prank victims just for being such a stuck up prick, through the corridors of the castle. They tried to remember landmarks to find their way back to the great hall tomorrow morning but with Percy going at a fast pace, that was a bit hard. And his admonishing them for dawdling didn't get them into their good books either. How the hell did he expect tired first years to follow him with the pace he was going?

"We need our own version of the marauder's map" Harry whispered to Neville.

"True. The prick could slow down a bit and give hints how to remember the route to the common room" Neville agreed.

"Agreed. I mean, does he really think first years, which are tired and full from the feast would be able to keep up this way and also manage to remember their way around?"

Finally the group reached the portrait of the fat Lady, which Remus had told them was the entrance to Gryffindor tower. While Remus hadn't known where they would end, he was relatively sure it would be either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.

"Password?" the portrait asked.

"Caput Draconis" Percy answered pompously.

The portrait opened and Percy led them all inside.

"The dorms for the boys are up the stairs on the left side, for the girls it is the staircase on the right. Your luggage has been brought up for you already" Percy said.

Neville and Harry went up the stairs Percy had pointed out.

"That is so not the right way to introduce first years to a new house. We didn't get any information at all besides where the dorms are. Isn't there any introduction to the school for all the newcomers? We don't even know who the older prefects are" Neville said miffed.

"Yes, we really need to talk to Fred and George. But I think things really need to change around here. I mean, there are some things I wanted to know, like where Madam Pomfrey could be found in case of an emergency. Or when the mealtimes are, curfew, where the owlery is located and so on" Harry grumbled.

"How tired are you now?" Neville asked.

"It's okay. Why do you ask?"

"I think we should go and see the twins now. Then we could arrange a meeting time for tomorrow morning. Perhaps some of the other first years would like to join a tour to the most important places."

"Good idea. Should be easy to find their room as the doors are labeled."

The two boys went to look for the third year dorm and soon found the right door. They knocked and were called inside.

"Hi Harry, hi Neville. What are two ickle firsties doing in the illustrious third year dorm?" Fred asked.

"Oh just visiting the neighbors" Harry said. "We also wanted to ask if we could meet up tomorrow morning to go down for breakfast together and if you could give us a Gred and Forge special tour of Hogwarts."

"Did you hear that brother of mine?" George asked.

"He wants the special tour" Fred said nodding sagely.

"It is our duty to introduce the little firsties to the important secrets of the castle" George

"That our dear brother Percy no doubt didn't tell them about" Fred

"Like important short cuts to get to meals faster" George

"Like secret passages to escape Filch" Fred

"Good hiding spots in case Snape puts his overly long nose in things he shouldn't care about" George

"And most importantly how to get into the kitchen if they are hungry" the ended together.

"Thanks you two. Well, we will go to our own dorm now, anything we should know about your brother?" Neville asked.

"He can sometimes be a prat but is normally alright" Fred told them.

"Okay, tomorrow morning at 8:30?" Harry asked.

"Works for us" George answered.

* * *

><p>Harry and Neville entered the first year dorms where their three roommates were already getting ready for bed.<p>

"Hey, where have you two been?" Dean Thomas asked.

"Talking with Fred and George Weasley if they would give us a tour tomorrow because Percy has to be the worst prefect imaginable" Harry said.

"Hey, can I join?" Seamus asked. "I know I will get lost for sure if I try to find anything on my own."

"Sure, do you want to join too?" Neville asked Ron and Dean.

"I'm in" Dean answered.

"How do you know my brothers?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"They were learning with us before we attended Hogwarts. You know the preparation course at Longbottom Manor?" Neville asked.

"You were also taking it? Why would you want to work harder than you needed to do? We are learning things early enough here" Ron protested.

"Speak for yourself. I wouldn't even have known about magic being real if the witches, who led the course didn't act like they did. Somehow our dear headmaster thought it would be better for me to be ignorant of the wizarding world. He will be pranked for that of course" Harry added.

"While you may have grown up with magic and regard it normal, for me it is special. Being magical got me out of the hell my aunt and uncle's house was for me. I only had to be there for the nights to keep up appearance. And you don't know what you missed out on. Why do you think your siblings were so keen to do all the work? Learning can be fun and it is interesting to find out more about how things work in our world, both muggle and magical."

"But you are the Boy-Who-Lived. You don't need to put much effort into your work. You will get anything without doing so" Ron answered disbelievingly.

"I don't want to. I want to be known for my own achievements not something I don't even remember and which was probably my parents' doing. After all how could a one year old baby actively defeat Voldemort?"

This got two flinches from Seamus and Ron.

"You said his name" Ron squeaked.

"And? It's just a name. Stop fearing a name, it's ridiculous. The only thing it will do is making it easier for Voldemort to spread his terror. From what we have learned the most probable situation is that he is still somewhere out there, biding his time until he is strong enough again to return. Something happened that cost him his body. The reports of the aurors investigating the scene were that they found Voldemort's robes, his wand but no body. That leads us to the conclusion that he lost his body but his spirit survived. After all if he just died there would have been a body. Even _Avada Kedavra_, the killing curse leaves the bodies of the victims" Neville calmly explained while he got ready for bed.

"How do you know all of this?" Dean asked interested.

"My Gran is part of the Wizengamot and got us old trial reports and crime scene reports for our education. She is convinced that if you learn from the past you can make better decisions for the future. At the moment she is hounding the Minister to get his job done properly and give Sirius Black a trial. We found out that he never got one" Neville stated.

"Sirius Black? But isn't he a murderer?" Seamus asked, having heard the name.

"I am not so sure. All evidence from the crime scene is lacking. On first sight it might seem like he killed the muggles and Pettigrew, but on second sight, there are inconsistencies. No blasting curse, no matter how powerful, would only leave a finger behind. The muggles, who were closest to the gas line that was hit by the curse, were only burned corpses and the police, the muggle aurors, had massive problems to identify them. So if they, being closest to the actual explosion left complete corpses, why would Pettigrew be reduced to a finger and nothing else? No it doesn't add up and Black wasn't even interrogated. I think he could be innocent and I want to know the truth if he really betrayed my parents or not" Harry said coldly.

"And if I find out that because of the Ministry messing up its job, I had to spend my childhood with the Dursleys there will be hell to pay" he added.

"How? What could an eleven year old do?" Dean asked.

"You are muggleborn Dean, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but what does this have to do with that?" Dean wondered.

"Well, you can't know this yet, but in the wizarding world there are some very old families that have a lot of political power. The Potters are one of those families, as are the Longbottoms. Harry is the only heir of the Potters and he will take up the title of Lord Potter once he comes of age. All the old pureblood families are related to each other in some ways. That also means that due to Voldemort and his minions killing many of those who opposed him and his goals, a lot of old family names have died out as there wasn't a male heir left.

Mostly the heir of a family is the oldest son. If the head of house doesn't have a son, it will be handed down to the closest related male. Only in case that no male heir is left of a family, a girl becomes heir. There are perhaps four exceptions where families are matriarchal. Old lines of priestess are such a case. So through the ages, the families became interrelated. Now with names dying out, many people who wouldn't think that they are the heirs to old families suddenly are heirs. If anybody wants to know his full heritage, he would have to contact Gringotts, for a fee of five galleons the goblins will test your linage.

I think some muggleborns would find out they are not so muggleborn as they think they are. During the last war many death eaters raped muggle women and obliviated them after they finished" Neville ended his speech.

"How do you know all of this? My mum told me something about the war, but I never knew so many details" Seamus asked impressed.

"As we told Ron, we learned a lot during our preparation course. The participants were only children from light families, where we could be sure they wouldn't tell anybody that I was also there. Some of Voldemort's supporters escaped Azkaban, the wizarding prison, and they would love to kill me" Harry said sadly.

This silenced all further questions of Dean, Seamus and Ron. They couldn't imagine how it would be to live knowing that there were others outside that would try to kill you given the chance.

* * *

><p>The teachers were assembled in the teacher's lounge, not really appreciating that they had to meet on a Sunday morning. But it was the order of the headmaster.<p>

"Thank you all for coming today, I will try to keep the meeting short but we need to go over some last organizational details before classes start tomorrow" Dumbledore announced.

"And what do we need to discuss Albus? The timetables are set, the classes prepared and George has told me he would have no problems to take over the History classes and get even the older years up to the stand they should already have been at now" Minerva countered.

George McIntosh was a Scottish wizard of fifty-two years and had been hired as the replacement for Cuthbert Binns to teach History of Magic. Minerva's complaint with the Board of Governors and the Department of Magical Education had worked wonders and Dumbledore had been forced to hire a proper History teacher. Even the normally divided Board had been united in the wish to get rid of the ghost teacher. And Minerva had already organized for some new clubs being started in the four houses that would take care of some of the wishes the children taught by the Witches' Conspiracy had told them.

There would be a Magical Creatures Club, a Fencing Club, a Wizarding Culture Club and a Muggle Games Club. Having been shown the number of different games muggles had, Minerva had decided that the club would be about making muggle games more suiting for the wizarding world. She especially likes Monopoly and thought it would be easy to make a wizarding version. She had already gotten most of the staff to support her in this project. Albus didn't need to know. He would just be facing the results in the end.

"After yesterday's sorting I am a bit concerned about Mr. Potter" Albus started only to be cut off by Poppy this time.

"Just leave the boy alone. Augusta has told me how he was when she found him. You did a pretty bad job with the boy Albus. Your stupid thoughts that Petunia of all people would love her sister's son have gotten the poor boy a horrible childhood. Petunia hated Lily because she was jealous of her talent. She didn't even come to her sister's wedding and refused to let her boy be anywhere near Harry when Lily and James were still alive. Lily came to me to do the check-ups on Harry as she didn't want to risk going to St. Mungo's at the time as you very well know. She told me about her sister's behavior.

I am very happy that Harry found a friend in Alice's boy. Both needed somebody their age to relate to."

"I just wanted to shield him from the fame he would be exposed to if he grew up in the wizarding world and there are protections around his aunt's house that I could invoke thanks to Lily's sacrifice" Dumbledore stubbornly replied.

"You forced the boy to grow up in an abusive home Albus. You didn't learn anything over the years, did you?" Minerva thundered.

Severus was silent. Abusive home? Petunia? Was he wrong with his thoughts about Potter? No, no spawn of James Potter could be any good. The boy had proven that with his behavior yesterday at the sorting. He was just like his father and Longbottom was too much like Black to relax.

"I'm sure you are exaggerating Minerva. If anything would have happened Arabella would have informed me" he said calmly.

"Oh like in the one hundred forty one reports she sent to you before Harry was seven, which you just ignored where she stated that it would be best for Harry to leave his aunt's family before their verbal abuse turned into physical abuse? Yes, I read them all."

"Albus I am really disappointed in you. I have to agree with Minerva and Poppy. Leave young Mr. Potter alone. He seems to be happy now. Why would you want to destroy the happiness of a child? It is our job as teachers to look after our students and make sure they are growing up safely and happily. I won't stand for any child to be left in an abusive home. We have seen in the past how those children turn out mostly. We don't need to tempt fate with Harry. And Augusta is a witch with a good head on her shoulders. She won't allow Harry to be out of control and she will make sure he knows his place in our world. Who would be better suited to prepare him for his duties as future head of one of the old houses than the regent of Longbottom house?" Pomona stated.

"I am on their side Albus. Let us just wait how Mr. Potter will perform in his classes. My first opinion of him is he likes a good joke but wouldn't hurt anybody. A lot like the Weasley twins if I think of it" Filius Flitwick added.

Albus realized that he had no chance to argue with his deputy headmistress and the other teachers as they were firmly supporting her opinion. But how did he lose control over things so much?

* * *

><p>It was Monday morning and for the first years it meant they would have their first classes. Many of the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff first years had joined the Gred and Forge special tour of Hogwarts, Harry and Neville had informed Susan and Hannah about their plans and the two girls had been happy to join them. The funny thing was Fred and George had gotten twenty points for Gryffindor for being guides to the first years by Professor Flitwick who was delighted to see such engagement from the twins.<p>

Harry and Neville inspected their timetables and found their first class to be Transfiguration with their head of house Professor McGonagall. Now the two boys knew from their previous lessons with the strict teacher that she hated unpunctuality with a passion. So they went down to breakfast early to get to the classroom in time. They reached the room with five minutes to spare and took a table in the middle of the room. They quietly talked with each other speculating which spell they would learn first.

Both had realized that the cat sitting on the teacher's desk was Professor McGonagall in her animagus form. They were curious how the others would react when they found out that tidbit of information. The time for the beginning of the lesson came but there were still students missing, Ron, Dean and Seamus being them. Finally five minutes after the class should have started they came running into the room.

"Thank god that the old McGonagall isn't here yet" Ron said panting. "What do you think she would have told us for being too late?"

It was then that the cat jumped of the desk and changed into Professor McGonagall, fixing the three boys with a glare.

"That was bloody brilliant Professor" Ron tried to save for his former disrespectful comment.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley for that compliment. Now should I transfigure one of you into a pocket watch, so that the other two can manage to be on time?"

"We got lost Professor" Seamus said, Harry noticed the distinct glare the Irish boy gave Ron.

"Then perhaps a map? If you need any directions to find your seats" she said.

The three went to the remaining free seats in the room and the class was treated to a speech about Professor McGonagall's no-nonsense attitude in her classroom, a transfiguration of her desk into a pig and back, followed by half an hour of theory. Then they were all given matchsticks and were told to try and transform them into a needle.

Now Neville and Harry had already known the principles of Transfiguration. Therefore they had a good idea what it took to really perform the spell. In Neville's first try he managed to turn the matchstick silver without changing its form. Harry got the form right but not the material. They tried two more times before they had passable needles. Sure the holes in the ends were slightly deformed but they were needles.

"Look here everybody, Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom have done it. Five points for Gryffindor each" she told her class, giving both boys a pleased look while showing the class their results.

Harry got the distinct feeling that Hermione Granger didn't like them getting the spell before her. But why should they care? They had had previous training and it could be expected that they would get the spell earlier than those who hadn't learned about magic before.

* * *

><p>The same procedures repeated itself in their other classes. Neville and Harry knew answers others didn't know, they had to admit Hermione knew a lot but her attitude left much to desire. The girl needed to get her act together before she managed to drive away all the other first years with her bossy behavior. There was something else to life than knowing answers.<p>

After one week of classes they had a good impression of the teachers. Harry now knew that Severus Snape was just a big bully who couldn't let go of a grudge. While Harry knew from what Remus had told him and Neville that Snape had hated Harry's father James for making Snape a target for their pranks, which with time became too harsh, the man had no reason to project all that hatred on Harry. Their first lesson, where Snape had shot one question after the other at Harry, who had really fought to keep his calm to not give this biased teacher ammunition against him, went as well as it could. Mrs. Figg's Potions lessons now were a blessing.

With their previous knowledge Neville and Harry were able to brew the boil cure potion flawlessly, much to the obvious ire of their teacher. That didn't prevent the man from making comments on how certain people had attitude problems. He was one to talk. Harry decided that he would talk with Professor McGonagall about this. He wouldn't take that kind of abuse. Never again.

* * *

><p>Professor McIntosh had made History a great experience. He had managed to keep everybody interested and with him telling them that he didn't want them to take notes, as he would hand out the facts for the topic they were discussing. He wanted their undivided attention. He told them about the druids and their rituals that celebrated nature first. He went into their religion, which gods they prayed to and what kind of magic they used. All the first years were actively participating in the class. For homework he had them summarize the lesson and read up the next topic in preparation for their next lesson.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry and Neville, being used to writing essays efficiently, quickly finished all their homework for the week. Others like Ron left it for the last moment and ended up with too much to do on the weekend. What none of them really understood was the stress Hermione was putting on herself. She was good in class, especially for a muggleborn witch. But she seemed to take Harry and Neville beating her in every class as a personal insult. Sunday Harry finally had enough of her behavior.<p>

"Hermione just shut up" he told her irritated.

"Live is about more than books and what is written in them. Not all books have facts in them. Nearly every book I have found that mentioned me is wrong. There was nobody besides me and Voldemort who could have told what happened. Books represent the opinion of the author, so they are naturally biased. Books aren't gospel. And they don't help you getting along with other people. I have no problem with you being good at school and wanting to do your best, but what you are doing is driving everybody away from you.

It isn't important that you know every answer. It is important how you treat the ones you will spend the next seven years of your life around. Do you want to be an outsider? Because that will happen if you don't tone down your attitude. I know you are nervous about being in a new environment, hell, we all were when we got here, being away from home for so long for the first time, but you are coping with it the wrong way. Stop sticking to the rules like they are the law. Nobody will die if we break some from time to time. It comes with growing up. If we lose some house points, forget it, we will just earn them back later.

I don't mean you should go and break the really important ones like attacking other students, I mean like strictly following all the nonsense like the banned things on the list on Filch's door. Honestly, some of them are just harmless pranks. And if there is a mess after it, well that's what cleaning charms have been invented for."

Hermione looked indignant about the things Harry told her. But she did want to find friends here. She had been alone all the time at primary school because the other children didn't like her good marks. Did she drive them away with how she behaved?

"Hermione, I don't tell you this to hurt you but to prevent more pain later on. Being good at school and having friends aren't mutually exclusive. Neville and I get along pretty well with our classmates be they Gryffindors or Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws. I can't say that much about the Slytherins as they keep a bit to themselves but at least we don't have any major problems with them. And Neville and I are good at school. You just need to think things over. Don't try to outdo anybody in class. Wait until nobody else wants to answer a question before raising your hand. Then nobody will begrudge you the success."

Many of the other Gryffindor first years nodded at Hermione's insecure looks around. They didn't hate the girl but they were irritated by her behavior. If Harry managed to get her on track, they wouldn't mind getting to know her better. After all they could understand nervousness.

"I will try" Hermione finally said.

"That is all I ask. You will see it will be easier for you if you do that" Harry said smiling.

* * *

><p>The first flying lesson of the year was really interesting. Draco Malfoy was bragging about his superior skills at flying. After the third time they overheard them, Neville couldn't take it anymore and began laughing uncontrolled.<p>

"What the hell is so funny Longbottom?" he jeered.

"Your imagination that you are the best flyer of the first years" Neville brought out still laughing.

"Oh and who might be better than me? You?"

"No, my forte is fencing. That's where I shine in sports. Harry is the one you should fear to outdo you. While I am no slouch on a broom I will openly admit I am only good enough for friendly pick-up games of Quidditch. Harry meanwhile has been born to fly. I wouldn't wonder if he went professional in the future. He is a natural" Neville explained.

Draco turned to Harry.

"And what position would you play Potter?" he sneered in a good imitation of Snape.

"My best position is seeker but I am also a really good chaser. I would show you but we aren't allowed to fly on our own yet. You will have to wait until the lesson" Harry said smiling.

"Don't think you are better than me Potter. I have been flying since I was five. You are nothing against me."

Harry mentally noted the next name on his 'To-Prank-List'. He still kept his calm.

"Oh, do you feel threatened? If you really are as good as you say, prove it during the flying lesson. If you are as good as you say you will be able to outfly me on the school brooms, which should really be replaced from what I have seen. A really good flyer can show his skills on any broom. We will both fly against each other, that will show who is the best flyer" Harry challenged him.

"Agreed, you will lose Potter" Draco growled and left with his shadows Crabbe and Goyle following him.

"Do you really think you can show him up Harry?" Seamus asked.

"Easily" Neville answered for Harry.

"You know Neville I can answer for myself" Harry mock scolded his best friend.

"But you tend to downplay your abilities. Somebody has to make sure you don't get into the bad habit of false modesty. You know why" he added.

Harry grumbled. He knew Neville was right. He still sometimes fell into certain habits that he had accumulated with the Dursleys. Being overly modest and trying to blend into the average masses was one of them. It was born from being punished if he ever did any better than Dudley as a child. It had taken over a year of learning at Longbottom Manor until he had managed to somewhat lose that trait. He had gotten there in his studies but in other things he hesitated to show all he could do. And he knew his performance in his studies had only never been hampered because the Witches' Conspiracy had gotten him out before the Dursleys could punish him for being better in school than Dudley.

"I know Harry and I will always be there to help you not to fall into that trap" Neville promised seriously.

Neville's Grandmother and Professor McGonagall had explained to the boys and the two girls their age that it was dangerous for Harry to not do his best. He shouldn't go around bragging how good he was, but he didn't need to hide it either. They feared that if Harry was too meek, others would take advantage of him and that was one thing they wanted to prevent.

* * *

><p>Before the flying lesson started Harry asked Madam Hooch if he and Draco Malfoy could have a little contest to see who was the better flyer. Madam Hooch was skeptic at first but when Harry and Draco showed that they could fly well, even if she had to correct Draco's grip, she allowed a race on a course determined by her.<p>

"Alright, you can have a race against each other at the end of the lesson" she told both boys who nodded.

The flying lesson went well so far and as expected the muggleborn children had to get used to flying on a broom first. Mostly because they had to get used to the height. Balance was normally not a problem as most muggleborn children learned riding a bike (she had looked that up after one boy had said riding a broom was like riding a bike in the air) when they were small. Then she set up some obstacles the school kept for racing training. The Quidditch teams often used them for training.

"Alright, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter get to the start line and get ready. You will fly the obstacle course being timed by me. We will decide who goes first by throwing a coin. Heads, Mr. Malfoy starts, Tails Mr. Potter begins. The course is from the start line through the corridor of hovering boards, straight up through the hoop, then over to the slalom, followed by a dive to the next hoop, through the hoop and over to the up and down slalom. Next is the pole horizontal pole, around which you will spiral at least three times and after that a sprint to the goal where you will grab a piece of cloth. When you have the cloth securely in hand I will stop the time. Any questions?" Madam Hooch asked, getting negative replies from both boys.

She tossed the coin and it landed heads up.

"Alright, Mr. Malfoy is first to show us his skill. On my whistle Mr. Malfoy."

Madam Hooch blew in her whistle and Draco took off. He hadn't lied when he said he could fly well. He raced through the boards' corridor and shot upwards after it and perfectly got through the hoop. He sped over to the slalom, where he had to reduce his speed a bit to not miss any of the hovering poles. Then he dived down and had to correct his course slightly to get through the hoop. The up and down slalom was similar to the sides slalom. The spiraling around the pole went well for him and he used the full speed of the broom to reach the goal and grab the piece of cloth.

"One Minute thirty four seconds" announced Madam Hooch, writing down the time.

"Now you Mr. Potter, on my whistle" she said and blew the whistle.

Harry took off and sped through the corridor shutting all outside sounds out of his mind. This was pure joy for him. He perfectly hit the hoop and steered over to the slalom which he passed without slowing down in the slightest. The dive made his classmates gasp for fear he would crash into the ground but he pulled up perfectly to go through the hoop. The next part of up and down slalom was as easy for him as the first one and he showed four spirals around the pole before he forced his broom into a sprint to the goal and easily grabbing the piece of cloth. Now the sounds returned and he heard the cheers of his friends.

"Fifty-seven seconds Mr. Potter" Madam Hooch said disbelievingly.

Harry grinned brightly. This was what he was really good at. Flying was his passion.

Draco Malfoy scowled. He hated to admit it but Potter was the better flyer. What he did on the old school broom was something he wouldn't have thought possible.

Harry just grinned at the Malfoy heir. Showing up pricks was always great. And doing it as easily as this was just the icing on the cake.

* * *

><p>The little racing contest also had other consequences for both boys. The team captains for the Quidditch teams of Gryffindor and Slytherin house had heard about the two talented first years and asked their heads of house for permission to take them on their teams. Marcus Flint the Slytherin Captain wanted to train Draco up as seeker for the next year when their current seeker was graduating. He was sure he could get Draco ready to be as good as Potter by then. And he wanted to have a trained reserve seeker in case his normal seeker was unable to play.<p>

Oliver Wood also wanted Harry to play seeker for the Gryffindor team, but he needed one for the starting position this year as none of the ones who had tried out had been capable of playing the position. And he tried really hard to forget how they had been slaughtered last year because the team didn't have a good seeker.

Both Professors McGonagall and Snape went to Dumbledore to get permission for their first years to be able to have their own brooms at school for training with the Quidditch teams. The rule was originally made to prevent amateurs from hurting themselves, but for members of the Quidditch teams there could be made exceptions. After a rare show of unity by the heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin in the matter, he finally allowed for both boys to be sent their brooms.

* * *

><p>Harry was called into McGonagall's office after dinner that day. He was pondering if he had broken any rules but he couldn't think of anything. He had behaved so far and the racing contest had been with permission of Madam Hooch. He knocked at her door and was called inside.<p>

"Ah, Harry good to see you" McGonagall greeted him smiling.

"Hello Professor McGonagall" he replied. "Why did you want to see me?"

"Well, your astonishing skills on a broom have reached the ears of certain people in the castle. Mr. Wood, the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team came to me after he heard about your achievement and more or less demanded that I allowed for you to join the team as seeker" she informed him.

Harry beamed at the comment.

"Really? That's great" he exclaimed happily. "Am I allowed to?"

"Yes you are. I have spoken with Professor Dumbledore that he allows for the rules of first years not being allowed their own broom being lifted for you. The same is true for Mr. Malfoy, who has gotten permission to join the Slytherin team as reserve seeker to fully join them next season after their current seeker graduates. I hope you realize that this is a privilege and I expect you to not abuse it" she sternly told him.

"I promise Professor. I will only use my broom for Quidditch" Harry promised happily.

"Very well. I am sure your father would be really proud of you. He was a really good Quidditch player himself" she said fondly.

Harry smiled, he knew this already. Remus had told him some stories about his father and mother, more about his father as they had been best friends all their time at school.

* * *

><p>Two days later two owls were flying into the great hall at breakfast. One was Harry's snowy owl Hedwig, the other was Draco's eagle owl Arthos. Both were carrying long packages which they dropped in front of their boy respectively. Harry was grinning at Neville. They both knew this was going to be great. Oliver Wood saw that Harry had gotten his broom delivered and went over to him.<p>

"Potter, I want you on the pitch for an initial training session at seven tonight. I want to know how good you are and then you can join the team training sessions afterwards" he explained.

"Sure thing Wood, I will be there" Harry confirmed the time.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it so far. I claim the right to use the evilest author technique. Cliffhanger!<strong>

**PS: The more reviews you leave for me to read, the faster I might post the next chapter. (Insert evil laughter ;D )**


	4. Garden Gnomes

**Hello fans. I am back with the new chapter. I hope you like my new ideas for the story. While I still keep to the canon timeline, I will mostly write my own story.**

**Disclaimer: The wonderful JKR owns HP, not me.**

**Have fun.**

* * *

><p><strong>Garden Gnomes<strong>

Harry had had enough of Malfoy's behavior. That boy was just a nuisance. He had exchanged ideas with Neville, Fred and George, how he could best prank Malfoy. It had taken two weeks of preparation. Today, Halloween, he would show the arrogant ponce exactly, why it was a bad idea to insult people left and right, try to bully your way through school and generally be a git. Malfoy had called two muggleborns from Hufflepuff the M-word, really, nobody got away with calling anybody that word, while Harry was around. Fred, George and Neville agreed wholeheartedly.

And as the teachers didn't seem to take action against Malfoy it was up to them. Normally, disciplinary measures were up to the student's head of house. But with Snape playing favorites, that way wouldn't work for them. Really, why did Dumbledore let so many students get away with behavior like that? He couldn't comprehend it. Now the four were waiting at their house table for the prank to take effect. It was a great idea. Fred and George had found a potion that was code-word activated.

With the help of some very eager and mischievous house-elves, really, they nearly fell over themselves to help the great Harry Potter, they had spiked the food of all students and teachers. Now the prank would only go off, if the student in question insulted anybody. They had chosen the most hurtful insults as code-words. They could use four in total. So today, everybody, who insulted anybody else with one of the four words, would fall prey to the potion, prepared with the spell.

For the time they were at breakfast nothing happened. But when the first Slytherins began leaving and more or less got to their normal practice of insulting others on the way out it started. The first one to find out was their seeker Terence Higgs, a seventh year.

"Get out of the way mudblood" he sneered at a fourth year Ravenclaw.

Only to be turned into a garden gnome. The Slytherin of course noticed the sudden drop in his height and ran around screaming. Many others in the great hall that had seen what happened laughed hard. Harry, Neville, Fred and George laughed as well, very happy at the success of the prank. The best part was, a teacher had to transform the victim back. But if the person said the insult again, or used one of the other three, it would happen again. From their calculations the effect would keep up for one week. And each password had the effect of people transforming into a garden gnome. Perhaps that way they would learn not to insult others.

* * *

><p>Minerva was exhausted. She had spent the whole day transforming students back from garden gnomes. When the students were asked how it happened, they didn't know and some didn't want to say anything. From some witnesses she finally found out that the transformation was triggered by insults. Every time a person insulted another it seemed, the person was turned into a garden gnome. She was tired of it and had put the victims of the pranks in detention after the first repeat performance.<p>

Really, while she didn't agree with the method, she knew it was high time for those bullies to be shown that their behavior was wrong. But Albus allowed Severus to deal with his house as he saw fit, despite the complaints of the other heads of houses as their students were the constant victims of the bullies.

She also had many complaints about Severus' teaching methods. Harry was writing reports about Severus' behavior after each class and had them signed by all the other first year Gryffindors. He had even encouraged Susan Boned and Hannah Abbot to do the same with their classes of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. He had told her, if nothing was done to get the students a proper instruction in the class, he would file the complaint with the board of governors and the Ministry of Magic. With him being who he was, Albus wouldn't be able to keep Severus after that.

Harry didn't even demand to be treated preferably, but just neutrally. To be left alone so he could learn the subject without being ridiculed. And for the other students to really learn about potions. They were just shown the recipes and left to work. That wasn't teaching and their parents didn't pay good money for them to be told what they could have learned from a book. For that bit they could place a rookie brewer in front of the class to oversee that no dangerous mistakes were made. But of course Albus knew best. Well, she wouldn't take that attitude any longer.

She was the deputy headmistress and in case Albus Dumbledore hadn't realized, the majority of the faculty was female. The only male members were Filius who was on their side, Quirinius Quirrell, who was too scared of anything to be taken serious, Professor Kettleburn who was only interested in surviving his creatures, Albus, not necessary to say anything about him, Hagrid as the groundskeeper, Filch who didn't count in teaching matters, George McIntosh, who was too knew to teaching to say anything and Severus. That being the case, Albus had no real support within the faculty.

That meant it was a case for the Witches' Conspiracy. She would show Pomona and Poppy the reports first, then they would introduce the other witches on the staff to the problems and their group. Well, except Sybil. She was so immersed in her fake prophecies that she had lost grip on reality. If the wizards thought they could screw up the chances of the children to learn properly, they had another thing coming.

* * *

><p>Albus sat in his office trying to figure out how the garden gnome problem could be solved. Minerva had given him a report how all the cases were triggered by the victims insulting others before they were turned into garden gnomes. It was an ingenious piece of magic. He suspected the Weasley twins being behind it, but nothing could be proven, so they couldn't be punished. And Severus of course was blaming Harry Potter for it. Really, he had hoped Severus could just get over his grudge for James. Harry wasn't James, even if he definitely had a mischievous streak.<p>

He didn't support Minerva's decision to put those who repeatedly transformed in detention but she was adamant. Once she found out the reason for the transformations there was nothing else she would accept. Well, Argus would get a lot of help for the next weeks if this kept going on.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape was fuming. Almost all of his Slytherins had fallen victim to the garden gnome prank. And it didn't stop yet. He had had to transform Malfoy back at least five times by now. And it was just after lunchtime the first day. Really, the boy was too dense to understand that his behavior only triggered the transformation again and again. He was sure Potter was behind it, but there was no evidence. So Minerva refused to punish the boy. Instead she punished the victims for imprudent behavior at the school. Really, why was it so bad that they lost some aggressions by insulting others? It was better than having them practicing the dark arts.<p>

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in" he thundered.

He feared it was another of his students turned into a garden gnome. The door opened and Ophelia Yaxley came in, carrying a garden gnome in her arms.

"Professor, I have another one who fell victim to the pest" she said.

"Which of the dunderheads is it this time?" he sneered, only to feel strange and then look up to his fourth year student.

Obviously dunderhead was also one of the trigger words to be turned into a garden gnome.

* * *

><p>Septima Vector, Bathsheba Babbling, Charity Burbage, Rolanda Hooch and Aurora Sinistra sat in Pomona Sprout's office and had cups of tea. They had gotten notes to meet with some others here after lunch was over. Something big had to be going on and they were curious. Finally Pomona, Minerva and Poppy entered and to the surprise of the others sealed the room of against intruders.<p>

"Welcome witches of Hogwarts" Minerva greeted.

"You are all here because we have to tell you something that could influence the future of our students immensely" Pomona continued.

"You are about to be informed about an organization that has made it its goal to improve the education the magical children in Great Britain are getting. It all started some years ago when Minerva, Pomona, Augusta Longbottom and Arabella Figg had their annual New Year's meeting. Arabella reported about the horrible living conditions of Harry Potter at his relatives. Which, I have to inform you, are mostly the responsibility of Albus, as he saw fit to leave Harry with his muggle aunt who hates magic" Poppy explained.

"We pondered how we could help Harry, as we feared with him being a lot smarter than his cousin, he would be punished for his achievements at school. So we invented the Longbottom Foundation to get Harry out for schooling every day. Augusta played the role of governess of the Foundation and got the muggle aunt and uncle to agree with letting Harry attend there as it would get the boy out of the house for the whole day. They have nothing to do with his upbringing other than granting him a bedroom for the nights.

From there on we included other children from light families or neutral families. Well from those families where the witch was in charge of the child as wizards tend to blab to boost their egos" Minerva stated.

Many of the other witches snickered.

"Included in this program were Fred and George Weasley and Rose Holberth who are all in their third year now, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot from our current first years and next year Marius Holberth, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood will start. They have been taught the theoretical basics and non wanded subjects for four years now. Both magical and muggle."

That got some surprised looks. It was unusual to teach magical children both parts before school if they weren't at a normal muggle school.

"We decided that this way they would be able to move in both worlds without sticking out. And the results we got were very encouraging. We have decided to expand our idea and Augusta is currently presenting our idea for a mixed preschool for magical children to Griselda Marchbanks at the Department of Magical Education at the Ministry. We want to offer you to be included in our group, which is called 'The Witches' Conspiracy'."

"What kind of subjects did you teach them?" Rolanda asked interested.

"Herbology, Potions, Magical Theory, Magical and Muggle History, Math, Physical Education, which includes flying, fencing, football and other sports, Financial Management, Politics both wizard and muggle, Care of Magical Creatures, Runes, Astronomy and Languages" Pomona listed.

"Wow, that's a really good spectrum of subjects" Aurora admitted impressed.

"Now I understand how they are so good in school" Charity said. She had heard about the exceptional students during staff meetings.

"Yes. And we want to offer all the students to get to their level. We think it would be good for all magical children to have three years of education before they attend Hogwarts at least. They would be taught the subjects we told you about and some basic information about the wizarding world for muggleborns. For this to work, we need support. Additionally we want to improve the teaching methods here at Hogwarts. I want to employ more teachers for each subject. We all know that the amount of classes we teach, leaves us in a position that makes us prioritize our duties.

With all the essays we have to grade, the lessons themselves, exams and some additional duties, we don't have the time we need to solve problems within the student body. The recent garden gnome prank shows that clearly. The prank wouldn't have happened if the students were better behaved. We all know that Severus lets his house get away with inexcusable behavior. We want to end this" Minerva listed their intentions.

"I agree Minerva. I am ashamed of having been a Slytherin myself sometimes" Septima admitted. "Slytherin House is about being cunning and ambitious not being bullies."

"You are right Septima, but with Severus being protected by Albus nothing we do ever keeps them from learning their lessons" Bathsheba complained.

"Well, what we can do, as I am deputy headmistress, is that I am responsible for confirming all detentions, point deductions and given points. That way we disable the abuse of the point system. Furthermore, one of us will inspect Severus' classes. I won't stand for the kind of treatment he gives the three other houses besides Slytherin anymore. I think Poppy would be the most qualified as healing requires a thorough understanding of potions."

"I would gladly take care of the inspections but how will you manage the additional workload of the point checks besides your already high workload? I mean you have three different positions to fill" Poppy asked.

Minerva sighed. She knew Poppy was right, but they had to take action before it would be too late.

"If we don't act now, Harry will go to the Board and the Ministry with his complaints. I am sure we can get Albus to see sense. And if we all demand for better education for the students he will be forced to comply."

"Harry is really willing to go that far?" Charity asked.

"Yes. Severus is bullying him and Neville in his classes. The only reason their work doesn't suffer is that Arabella had already taught them the things they need this and next year" Pomona confirmed.

"And I have looked over the budget for the school. If we manage the expenses better, we won't have any problems. I have already talked to Hagrid and he has confirmed it would be no problem to grow and breed most of our supplies ourselves. We have space in masses. Vegetables could be grown in greenhouses, we can hold some animals for their products. At the moment we just have some chickens for eggs and a few parches for pumpkins and cabbage. It doesn't even cover all our needs for the students and we have to buy a lot from outside. Growing it ourselves would cut the expenses at least in half. The other half is the teacher salaries, the maintenance of the castle, which could be optimized, the teaching equipment and others."

"How could we cut the maintenance costs?" Septima asked.

"The house elves" Poppy answered.

"Of course" Charity said. "If we included them in all parts of the caretaking, we could save a lot of money."

"What about Argus?" Aurora asked.

"He will be asked to retire. He is at an age where he can retire without it being unusual. He just is not suited for the job as he hates the children as they have magic and he doesn't. Any employee at a school with that behavior is not tolerable. And all he really does is sneering at the students, the work is done by the elves anyway. The patrols he does can be covered by the prefects. It would also free his salary" Minerva stated.

They nodded. They all knew it was true.

"What kind of improvement would you like to see in the classes?" Bathsheba asked.

"First, I want to change the timetable. At the moment the first years have seven subjects, most of them once or twice a week. For the core subjects, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Potions and Defense I want more hours for the students to learn. I want to separate them into theory and practical. Every week they should have one theoretical and one practical double lesson. I also want to change the set up for some classes, like separating Gryffindor and Slytherin in Potions. That is not a good mix.

They can be together in other not critical subjects like History of Charms. I know about the sabotage attempts of many Slytherins and I won't stand for it any longer. If Severus can't reign his house in, somebody else will become head of Slytherin house."

Agreeing whispers followed that announcement.

"We also plan to include more subjects. Languages, Financial Management and Wizarding Politics are subjects we want to include as electives from third year on" Pomona said.

"And I will offer a club for students interested to learn healing for those that have taken their O.W.L.s" Poppy said. "With sixteen they have the necessary maturity to take it serious. And the students are taking well to the additional clubs that we have introduced this year. Hagrid told me delighted how much fun it is to introduce the children to magical creatures. While he was a bit disappointed to not be allowed the more interesting creatures, he has settled to the more common and safe ones."

The other witches nodded. It was a good plan and they could need more trained witches and wizards in the field of healing.

"So, how many new teachers would we need Minerva?" Aurora asked.

"At least seven and we would also need thirty new house elves. Poppy, Pomona and I have thought about including the students in the growing of the vegetables and the raising of animals that we will need to be self-sufficient. Those would be two new subjects that would be part of the curriculum from first year on but only the practical aspects would be taught. There would be no essays to write, only a practical test at the end of each year.

The best way to start the new methods would be employing rookie teachers who want to get experience first. They can start as assistant teachers to the main teachers that cover the subjects now. Then they can take over some lessons and grade the papers of the younger years. That would get the experienced teachers more time for other things."

"So, what we need are greenhouses for vegetables, fields for corn, the kinds could be determined later, paddocks for animals, I think we would need cows, pigs, chicken and perhaps goats. How are we going to pay the initial costs?" Bathsheba wanted to know.

"Augusta is promoting the idea with her contacts and many well to do alumni of the school are willing to help out to get everything started. They think the idea of improving the quality of education is great and want to help. Augusta even thinks she can coerce some of the dark families into giving money, after all it would make them look good" Poppy reported.

"Not bad. The money would do better furthering the education of the students than financing dark purposes" Aurora agreed.

"Another idea we had was to get the broom companies to sponsor us. Rolanda, you complain each year about the horrible condition the school brooms are in. If we can get them to donate some brooms for training the first years, perhaps older models that are very reliable, they could gain good publicity and we would get proper brooms" Pomona said.

"If that would work, it would be a dream come true" Rolanda said. "I fear every year that one of the brooms will fail and a student get injured" she admitted her fears.

The other could only nod. They had all seen the brooms and thought it was a shame that the board of governors was so short sighted. But then again, the board consisted mostly of wizards and not of witches.

* * *

><p>His day had just gotten worse. Not enough that yesterday many students had been turned into garden gnomes, even Severus had become one once, no somehow a troll had been let into the castle during the traditional Halloween feast. He had ordered all the students to leave for their common rooms only to have Neville Longbottom shout out that the Slytherin common room was there. How the boy knew that he couldn't fathom, but he had been right. So all students and the unconscious Quirinius had been locked in at the Great Hall with the feast, while the other teachers had searched for the troll.<p>

Today he had gotten owls from enraged parents how in hell a troll could have gotten past the wards of the castle. He was hard pressed to explain it. He couldn't tell them that another troll was in the castle as protection for the Philosopher's Stone. And he was already on thin ice with three of his four heads of houses. Minerva, Filius and Pomona didn't agree with him keeping the stone safe at the school. They thought it was too dangerous for the students. They had reluctantly agreed to help him keep it safe. But the troll incident had started their arguments again.

Then there was Minerva's insistence on having Severus change his behavior while teaching. Didn't she see that keeping Severus in a position from where he could spy when Voldemort came back was for the greater good? If he didn't treat the children of death eaters better than their peers, they would report back to them and he would lose standing. Surely some inconveniences were worth the gain?

Albus Dumbledore wouldn't be able to stop what was coming, he would never even know about the Conspiracy right under his nose until it was too late.

* * *

><p>Harry sat in the locker room of the Gryffindor Quidditch team listening to Wood's pep talk before their first game of the season, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. From Fred and George he had known that Oliver was a fanatic before even coming to Hogwarts. And now he had experienced the training maniac in person. Well, he was ready to show Slytherin what he was made of. He hoped his guests would be there.<p>

He had sent invitations for his first game to Augusta Longbottom, Remus Lupin and Arabella Figg. He hoped they would come, they hadn't sent him answers, but they could have planned to surprise him. Now they were getting ready to walk out onto the pitch. The weather was fine, not too cold, some clouds but overall nice. Perfect Quidditch conditions. The team took position behind their captain, who was asked to shake hands with the Slytherin captain Flint. Really, those two were obviously trying to break each other's hands before they even started.

Harry's eyes wandered over to the stands and his face lit up when he saw the banner his yearmates had made to encourage him. It showed Potter for President with a Gryffindor lion beneath it. Then he found his guests. Next to Neville sat his grandmother and net to her Remus. Harry smiled at them and waved, which was returned by Remus. Then he returned his attention to the face off with the Slytherins.

Harry smirked. If Slytherin thought he would be an easy seeker to take out, they were dead wrong. Neville had been right to tell Malfoy that Harry had been born to fly. And he had made plans to not only look out for the snitch, but put the Slytherin seeker through the paces. If he coincidentally interrupted some plays of Slytherin, well that would be bad luck, wouldn't it?

* * *

><p>The Slytherin team didn't like the smirk on Harry Potter's face at all. Their pep talk had been different than the others before. Flint had put up a parchment on which four terms had been written.<p>

'Mudblood, Blood Traitor, Whore and Dunderhead'.

"Alright, this match is important, so I warn you all. These four are insults that we know will trigger the damn garden gnome transformation. We don't know if any others will do it. So keep your head and don't even think of insulting the Gryffindors. We can't afford to have a team of garden gnomes playing for Slytherin. Now we have trained to play hard, I expect to show Gryffindor why you don't mess with Slytherin" Flint had told them.

He had gotten affirmative cheers. He just hoped none of his players ended up as a garden gnome. It would embarrass the house horribly. And he didn't want to confront Professor Snape after a garden gnome transformation during the match.

* * *

><p>Madam Hooch ordered the players in the air, let loose the bludgers and the snitch, then she threw the quaffle in the air, which was immediately taken by Angelina. The Gryffindor chaser trio was playing splendid. They easily managed to score the first goal while outsmarting the opposing chasers and the keeper. Harry had taken a high observing position. The plan he had come up with included him getting a feeling for the plays of Slytherin.<p>

Five minutes into the game Harry had a good first impression how the Slytherins played and began his part of the tactic. He pretended to have spotted the snitch and dived down, closely followed by the Slytherin seeker. This was part of the plan. Harry led Higgs on a wild goose chase through the Slytherin chasers. If any of the Slytherin beaters would hit a bludger towards him, they would also risk hitting their own teammates. Finally Harry gave up on his feint and returned to his observation place.

"And Harry Potter, the Gryffindor seeker just ended a fabulous feint, Higgs seems to have finally realized that he has been tricked. Spinnet in possession of the quaffle, passes to Johnson, ducks Pucey and speeds off towards the Slytherin goals" Lee Jordan commentated.

Harry grinned evilly at Higgs. He easily surpassed his opponent's skill and seemingly Higgs knew it.

The following fifteen minutes Harry put Higgs through the paces. Once Higgs had to be treated by Madam Pomfrey after he plowed into the ground, not being able to pull up from a dive in time. Harry used the time to disturb the chasers nonetheless while looking for the snitch. The Slytherins really didn't get into the game as Harry and the Weasley twins were interfering with their plays.

* * *

><p>Quirrell cursed under his breath. The damn boy didn't keep in one place long enough for him to curse the broom. Every time he put his curse forward, another player got into the way. If this continued, there would be no chance to get rid of Potter during the game.<p>

* * *

><p>"Harry is great" Hermione cheered in the Gryffindor stands.<p>

Dean, Seamus and Ron nodded affirmatively.

"Of course he is. I told you he was born to fly" Neville grinned.

"He even flew before he walked" Remus added to the conversation.

Harry's classmates were awed. How could anybody be that good on a broom?

"James would be so proud if he could see his son playing today" Augusta commented.

"Yes he would. While he was chaser, he would love how Harry plays seeker" Remus said nostalgically.

Everybody understood that this was a topic that still hurt Remus. Even after all these years he terribly missed his dead friends.

* * *

><p>Finally Harry really spotted the snitch near the center hoop of the Slytherin goals. The count was 110:20 in Gryffindor's favor at the moment. He sneaked a look at Higgs and saw that he hadn't seen it yet. All the better for Harry. He slowly made his way over to the Slytherin side, then he accelerated. He slalomed through the chasers on his way to the Slytherin goals, Higgs first thinking it was another of his annoying feints, noticed the golden ball too late to do anything to stop Harry. Flint tried to fly in his way, but Harry dodged and ten seconds after starting his race he closed his fist around the tiny golden ball, holding it over his head triumphantly.<p>

"Harry Potter got the snitch" Lee yelled. "Gryffindor wins the match with 260:20" he announced.

The Gryffindor stands erupted in cheers, many of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws also cheered. Harry smiled while he was hugged by his teammates. Oliver wood looked like he wanted go flying without a broom. This victory would give them a very good position for the cup.

Harry was most happy about being able to share this moment with his friends and the people that had become family to him.


	5. Developments

**Hi, I am back with the new chapter for this story. Thanks to all the ones who left a review for the previous chapters.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. Everything belongs to JKR except the idea for my storyline.**

**I hope you like the new chapter. Happy reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Developments<strong>

Amelia and Augusta were hounding the Minister of Magic. Fudge hadn't been in office for very long yet, but he sure was a pain in the ass. They had finally checked all documentation about the Sirius Black case and had come to the disturbing conclusion that the man had never been given a trial, never been interrogated properly, never been given veritaserum and just been thrown into hell on earth without ironclad proof. Amelia had had enough. She had taken over the Department of Magical Law Enforcement from Barty Crouch after he had fallen about his son being a death eater.

During her leadership she had implemented rules that had to be followed at all times. And making sure that the accused was guilty of his crimes was one of the basic ones. Nor the two impressive women stood in Fudge's office.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Amelia?" Fudge tried to appear polite.

"A severe miscarriage of justice during the mandate of Minister Bagnold, Cornelius." Amelia answered, softening Fudge up by making clear he could get out of this without damage as it had been his predecessor's fault.

"Oh, what kind of problem did you find?" He asked more interested, assured that it hadn't been something he had to account for.

"Well, the whole process started with Augusta here asking me a favor on behalf of one of her protégées in the experimental, I will call it school for a lack of better term, she and some other well-respected women of our society started. If you want to know more about the school, I am sure Augusta will gladly fill you in, as your support in the coming plans would be invaluable, with you being Minister of Magic."

Augusta had to admire Amelia's manipulation of Fudge.

"Of course, I would happily agree to get to know more about it." He said pleased about the praise Amelia gave him for his position.

"Well, as I said Augusta came to me to ask about more information on the Sirius Black case. The one asking about it was Harry Potter, who was a student at her school."

"Oh, I thought Harry Potter grew up with his muggle relatives and didn't have contact with the magical world until his Hogwarts letter. Dumbledore said it would be best for the boy." Fudge interrupted.

"Well, while it may have been good for Harry to not be confronted with all the admiration the witches and wizards have for him for his great deed for our world, Dumbledore underestimated the animosity Harry's muggle relatives have for magic. To protect Harry, we invented the Longbottom Foundation as an elite school for highly talented children. Harry qualified for that without problem. We had to regard the protection placed around the house that served as a shield against the last of You-Know-Who's followers, so he couldn't leave there completely, but our solution enabled him to just return there for the nights.

"He had no contact with his relatives except for coincidental meetings in the house. He spent most his time at Longbottom Manor. Well, back to our detected problem. Understandably Harry was very interested in the man who betrayed his parents. So he asked me if I could get him the trial conscripts. As it would be good in his education on Politics I agreed and contacted Amelia. The problem we spotted, Minister, is that there were no transcripts. Of course we first thought, they had just been misplaced, after all, everybody, even the death eaters, is entitled to a fair trial by our laws."

"Of course. We would be as bad as You-Know-Who if we didn't follow our laws." Fudge agreed, not knowing he had fallen for the trap.

"Well, I have searched all our archives and have found a very disturbing revelation. Sirius Black never got a trial. Crouch just threw him into Azkaban without following procedure. I was disgusted finding that out, after all, if the head of the DMLE doesn't follow the law, who would?" Amelia asked.

It was a rhetorical question and they all knew it.

"More so, Sirius Black is the new head of the most ancient and noble house of Black, one of our oldest pureblood families. It set a precedence that will cause fury with the other families. Even if Black is guilty, we need to immediately clear up the mistakes of the past to show people that we are better than the death eaters and that our government isn't corrupt."

"But, Amelia wouldn't it be too much hassle to do so after ten years? I mean, what would it do for us?" Fudge asked.

"It would cement your position of a capable leader Cornelius. You would show the people of this country that you are upholding our laws. And we would be able to close that chapter of our history. There were others like Black that were thrown into Azkaban without a trial, but from the records, they already died. Black is the last one alive in that category. Trying him before the Wizengamot will send a strong signal that wizarding Britain always does the right thing." Augusta said.

Both women had their doubts that Sirius was guilty by now, but to prove it they needed his statement under veritaserum.

"Alright, I will have his trial scheduled for the next Wizengamot meeting in two weeks." Fudge agreed.

"Thank you Cornelius, you are doing a great thing for our system of justice." Amelia said.

"It is no problem, it should have happened years ago. We don't need anybody to attack us on that front. Now I am very interested in your school Augusta." He said and Augusta gladly told him about the subjects they had taught the children.

* * *

><p>Things at Hogwarts had calmed down after people were sure that the garden gnome prank had ended. Still, the teachers were happy to notice that a lot less people used insults on others. Perhaps they feared that the culprits behind the garden gnome prank would do something else if it continued. After a whole week of people transforming into garden gnomes for the most common insults in pureblood supremacy circles, and of course Snape's beloved insult of dunderheads, nobody wanted to risk something worse.<p>

For the moment the first years were busy with their classes starting to become more interesting and taxing. The theoretical introductions were over and they started learning more spells. Harry, Neville, Susan and Hannah proved the superiority of their previous instruction and managed to perform the spells in record time. Only Snape didn't seem to realize that he was on thin ice. While Dumbledore had instructed him to stop the favoritism towards Slytherin and insulting and demeaning all the other houses and to especially just treat Harry Potter neutrally, the man just couldn't let an old grudge go.

Harry had partnered with Hermione Granger for the lesson on forgetfulness potion and they were doing well. Since Harry had told Hermione to just let things develop over time and to not try to show up everybody else, she had managed to integrate better into Hogwarts. While she couldn't really connect well with her dormmates Parvati and Lavender, she had a tentative friendship with Lilian Moon, who was just quiet and shy. Both girls were smart and through Susan and Hannah they had started to connect with other smart girls in their year. To the delight of the witches on staff they had formed a study group for smart witches.

Their group consisted of all first year Ravenclaw girls, Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davies from Slytherin, Lilian and Hermione from Gryffindor and Susan, Hannah and Sally-Ann Perks from Hufflepuff. All in all eleven girls who liked to learn but didn't forget to have some fun as well. Minerva was hoping that those girls could grow up to be the next generation of witches to be included in the conspiracy.

Harry and Hermione's potion was nearly completed when a root came flying through the air and nearly landed in their potion, but Harry's seeker reflexes were too fast for it to happen. He snatched the root out of the air just before it landed in their cauldron. He identified it as ivory root. In combination with a forgetfulness potion it would have been catastrophic.

"Potter, what do you think you are doing?" Snape spat at him.

"Think it would be funny to cause and accident in my classroom?"

Harry had enough. He was sure Snape had seen what had happened but the git would never take his side over the Slytherins even if Harry was in the right.

"I have had enough with your attitude in my classroom Potter, twenty points from Gryffindor and detention with me tonight."

Most of the Slytherins were laughing. Neville pointed his head at Malfoy, who he had seen threw the root. Harry gave his friend a sign that he would take care of this himself.

"I refuse." Harry stated, making the whole class gasp.

"You have belittled and insulted me and the other Gryffindor students in this class since we started the school year in September. You have made it clear you hate me, just because you had a grudge against my father. This ends now. I will file an official complaint with the Department of Magical Education at the Ministry as well as the Board of Governors. More, you don't teach us anything, just put the recipe of the potion on the board. I won't serve any detention I didn't earn. I will go straight to Professor McGonagall. She is already informed about your unprofessional behavior. I didn't ask for being treated better than others, just for professionalism, which you clearly don't possess. Hermione, bottle up a sample of our potion in the unbreakable vials for me, I will leave now."

Harry packed his things up and went for the door.

"Potter, how dare you talk to me like that? Fifty points from Gryffindor and one week of detention." Snape shouted.

Harry just continued walking out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>Minerva sat in her classroom, just finishing giving her sixth years their homework, when it knocked at the door.<p>

"Come in." She called.

Harry opened the door and went inside.

"Mr. Potter? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?" She asked.

"Professor, I have come to talk to you in your position as deputy headmistress of the school." Harry stated politely.

Minerva had to think only for a second to realize that the first year Gryffindors had just had potions. Severus must have gone too far.

"Very well Mr. Potter. Just wait for me to give the class their homework assignment. I want one roll of parchment on the importance of the exceptions in Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration. Class dismissed. Follow me Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded and followed Minerva into her office. When she closed the door behind her, she put up a privacy charm and locked the door.

"Okay Harry, what happened this time?" She asked.

"He has gone too far. Nothing has changed since the beginning. He demeans me, takes points for no reason, tries to give me detention for things I haven't done and tries to blame me for things others did. Today we were brewing forgetfulness potion. I had partnered with Hermione and everything went well. But just before we were done with our potion someone threw an ivory root through the air. I just spotted it before it could fall into the potion and caught it over the cauldron. Snape blamed me for trying to disrupt the lesson by causing an accident on purpose. He must have seen who threw the root but of course he blamed me even if I prevented the accident. Neville has seen it and signed to me that it was Draco Malfoy.

"I have had enough; I can understand that he will never like me because of what my father did while he was at school, but dad has been dead for ten years now. I am not my dad, even if I look like him. I hereby officially complain against the teaching methods and the qualification of Severus Snape as the Potions Professor at Hogwarts. I will send all my reports, which are signed by all my classmates from Gryffindor as well as those from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw to the Board of Governors and the Ministry."

Harry put his wand to his temple and pulled out a memory strand. He put it into a small bottle and handed it over to Minerva.

"This is a copy of my memory from today's Potions class as proof. I won't attend any other class that Severus Snape teaches. I refuse to let myself be bullied by a man who can't get over a school enmity. I refuse to be endangered in a classroom where he lets his house get away with sabotaging volatile potions. I don't learn anything there and the only reason my grades are satisfactory are the lessons I got from Mrs. Figg before I started Hogwarts. I won't stay in the same room with Snape without another trustworthy adult and at the moment that doesn't include the headmaster as he has let things get out of control to this point."

Minerva could see that Harry was dead serious. He wouldn't budge an inch.

"Very well Harry. You are excused from the Potions lessons. I will view the memory you gave me and inform the headmaster of your decision. I would like to get copies of your reports for myself and the headmaster so we can act on correct information. Will there only be reports of the first year classes?" She asked.

"No, there will also reports from the third year classes from Fred, George and Rose, all of them did the same as me from the start of the year and they also have them signed by their classmates. I even got Percy and Cedric to document their Potions classes which means the fifth years from Percy and the fourth years from Cedric. And the second year classes from one month into the year by Katie, also signed by all Gryffindors in her class."

Minerva was surprised. That meant that they had covered all years until fifth year. That wouldn't be possible to be pushed under the rug like Albus did in the past with complaints against Severus.

"I understand. Is there anything else you would like to discuss?" She asked.

"Is there any possibility for Mrs. Figg to come here to teach those that don't want to learn from Snape? I would like to continue learning the subject. I normally like Potions but Snape made me dread every lesson we had."

Minerva's face softened. She would make it possible. Arabella didn't really have much to do besides the lessons of the last three at Longbottom Manor. She would be able to come over for one day a week to teach those interested in Potions without a problem.

"I will speak with her to which day the week would be easiest for her to come over. I would like it if you asked your classmates and some of your older friends who would be interested in some extra lessons." She said.

"Thank you Professor McGonagall." Harry answered happily.

* * *

><p>Minerva called the members of the Conspiracy at Hogwarts as well as Amelia, Augusta and Arabella in for an emergency meeting after dinner. When they were all assembled Septima asked what they all wanted to know.<p>

"Minerva, what is the reason for the emergency meeting?"

"It has happened. Severus went too far today and Harry will file the official complaint I knew he planned. There will be protests from all sides but this will lead to Severus losing his position. But Harry has surprised me. He had reports from first to fifth year on the teaching methods and behavior of Severus inside and outside his classes. Katie Bell from second year for Gryffindor – Slytherin classes, Fred and George Weasley from third year for the Gryffindor –Slytherin classes and Rose Holberth for the Ravenclaw – Hufflepuff classes, Cedric Diggory for the fourth year Ravenclaw – Hufflepuff classes and Percy Weasley for the Gryffindor – Slytherin fifth year classes have all done detailed reports on their lessons. There is no way this scale can be ignored.

"Additionally I wanted to show you the copies of Harry's and Neville's memories from today's Potions lesson."

Minerva gave Amelia the vials with the memories because she had brought a projector pensieve from the Ministry. After they had watched the memories, they were all furious at Snape.

"I have called you all to discuss how we could use this event to our advantage. I didn't expect for this to happen as soon as it did. We will need a new Potions Master or Mistress who knows how to teach students. And Harry has asked me if you could help him and some others who might be interested in learning how to really brew potions until we have a competent new teacher Arabella."

"I would love to Minerva." Arabella answered.

"This could be one part of us getting more influence here at Hogwarts." Augusta said contemplating. "I mean, we wanted to better the education in many subjects. We all know that there are many aspects of magical subjects that don't require active magic. Arabella, do you know some squibs that would like to support our ideas and work at Hogwarts?" She asked.

"Yes, that's a fantastic idea Augusta." Pomona said. "We could realize many clubs we wanted to start but couldn't because we were short on manpower this way. But they would have to be open to children unlike Argus."

"I know a handful of other squibs who would be delighted to work at Hogwarts." Arabella assured.

"Alright, please make a list and contact them to find out if they would be interested." Minerva said.

"How far have we come with gathering support for the changes we want to create?" Bathsheba asked.

"We have five of the wealthier families convinced to sponsor parts of the investments we will need. The McMillans have agreed to sponsor the seeds for all the plants we will grow for a whole year, the Greengrasses will supply us with warding crystals to keep our new greenhouses safe from damage or intruders, the Smiths are building the greenhouses for us and the Runcorns will donate breeding stock for our animal farm. We are still in talks with seven other wealthy families. If we are lucky Cleansweep will sponsor us new brooms for our flying classes. Of course they won't be up to racing standards but solid reliable brooms. Probably of a type that will be taken out of production for a newer model soon." Augusta summarized the current developments.

"It doesn't matter if the brooms are an older model. But the brooms we have for the flying classes are becoming dangerous for the students. More and more of them are malfunctioning if the student doesn't have at least some kind of experience or confidence. And for the classes new brooms would be great no matter if the model is outdated." Rolanda said.

The others just nodded, knowing it was true.

"How was your talk with the Minister?" Pomona asked Amelia and Augusta.

"Sirius will finally get a trial. It is scheduled for the Wizengamot meeting in four days. Fudge believes that he is guilty but that with giving him the trial he is proving leadership qualities. It doesn't really matter, there could be worse people being in charge of the Ministry. At least Fudge is only an idiot and not a death eater. As long as no big problems turn up, we can deal with him, perhaps we can even make him see our point of view and get him to support the changes we are intending to make." Amelia said.

"So what do you think will happen if Sirius is, like we think, proven innocent? What will the reactions be?" Aurora asked.

"There will be uproar and some heads will roll. If Sirius is proven innocent, he will have to be treated for the aftereffects of Azkaban. I don't know how his mind has been affected and he will obviously need to be healed of malnourishment and the likes. If he is stable we can start getting Harry and him used to each other. I don't know if Sirius would be capable of taking care of Harry, but there is a chance. And he is his godfather, Lily and James wanted him to be Harry's guardian. Even if it means that the wards around Privet Drive will fall, there are other ways to protect Harry if it becomes necessary." Minerva explained.

"The old families will have to rearrange their power structure. The house of Black has a lot of inherited influence, even if Sirius didn't agree with the views of his parents. With the title of Lord Black, Sirius would gain several contracted houses under the protection of house Black. At the moment those are held by proxy under house Malfoy since Narcissa is a Black by birth. Additionally Sirius would be the new proxy for the Potter seat and the protector of the houses connected to the house. It would be turned over to Harry once he graduates from Hogwarts." Augusta said.

"Does Harry know?" Septima asked.

"Yes, it was part of his education in Wizarding Politics. After all, the Lord of one of the thirty houses that have other houses under their protection needs to know what he is doing. I still find it absolutely irresponsible of Albus to not have thought to teach Harry about his duties. How would the boy be able to intelligently fulfill his duties without the necessary knowledge? This isn't something you learn in a crash course over two weeks." Augusta huffed.

"Which houses are under protection of house Potter?" Aurora asked interested.

"Weasley, Lovegood, Patil, Abbott, Greengrass, O'Neill and Swanson." Augusta informed them.

"I am surprised about house Greengrass." Charity stated. "They are notoriously neutral."

"House Potter has guaranteed them to keep their neutrality when they made the contract. Being under the protection of a house like Potter allowed them to deny dark lords their allegiance arguing it would go against their contract. But house Potter isn't notoriously light like many think. Many of Harry's ancestors were tending to the gray parts. They simply didn't believe in the strict diversion between light and dark." Augusta said.

"That I didn't know. Very interesting." Charity said.

"It's not common knowledge and with the way History of Magic has been taught at Hogwarts until this year, it isn't that surprising." Minerva explained.

The others had to agree. There was a lot to be worked up until the students would have an acceptable level of knowledge in History.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore sat in his office and pondered how he could save Severus. He had gotten the message from Minerva that Harry Potter was going to present his collected evidence for incompetence as a teacher, blatant favoritism, abuse of power as a teacher and bullying of student outside Slytherin house to both the Board of Governors and the Ministry of Magic. If it had only been Harry complaining he might have been able to smooth the waves, after all Harry was just eleven, but Minerva had also told him that Harry had reports about the Potions classes in the first five years with signatures of all the ones attending the classes as long as they were in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw.<p>

He knew there was no way that kind of evidence would be disregarded by the Ministry especially as this wasn't the first time that complaints against Severus' teaching methods and his behavior had come up. Why hadn't Severus listened to him to stop bullying Harry? The fact that a grown up man could cultivate such a hatred for a dead man that he projected it on the child was a sad statement. Additionally he would have to deal with the upcoming trial for Sirius Black that Amelia Bones and Augusta Longbottom had managed to wheedle out of Cornelius. While Cornelius was convinced that Black was guilty and it would just be a short affair of making sure no attack points for not upholding their laws were presented, Dumbledore knew this would bring unrest to the public.

Sirius had been the secret keeper and therefore the only one that could have betrayed James and Lily to Voldemort. There was no other possibility; it was the way the charm worked. Dumbledore feared that it would upset Harry if he found out that his godfather had betrayed his parents. And with the importance of the trial for Harry, the press would be insatiable. Especially Rita Skeeter. That woman would rest at nothing to get a good story, even if she had to make up most of it. As long as a nugget of truth was in the story and all the lies were presented as speculations, nobody could sue her.

* * *

><p>Sirius Black sat in a holding cell at the Ministry, not really knowing what was happening. He had been taken from his cell in Azkaban and brought to London. While his guards were extremely unpleasant when they told him that he would be tried before the Wizengamot to heal an old error and that he would be back with the dementors soon enough, he had a tiny ray of hope. He could finally tell his side of the story. He hadn't killed anybody. That had been Peter, but he had felt so guilty for suggesting switching secret keepers to Peter that he felt in a small part of his mind, that he had deserved to be punished.<p>

His damned suggestion had cost his best friend and his wife their lives. If only he had been the secret keeper, he could have kept them safe. They would still be alive. But perhaps Harry would find it in his heart to forgive him. Even if he himself couldn't do it.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now. The next chapter will be about the trial and new developments following it. <strong>

**I finally did it, I started Snape's downfall at Hogwarts!**

**I hope for many reviews.**


	6. Trial with Surprises

**Hello everybody, I am back with the next chapter for this story. I have to say it is a bit interesting coordinating four ongoing stories, especially as I have to write the new chapters for this story and Results of a Poker Night. The others still have some pre-written ones that just have to be checked for errors. I love how many reviews you let for me to read. over 200 reviews for 5 chapters is enormous.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just the story idea.**

**Happy reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Trial with surprises<strong>

The Wizengamot had assembled to deal with a legal inconveniency. At least that was what most people thought the trial would be. A formality to fulfill their duties under the law. They were convinced that Sirius Black was guilty of his crimes and would be back at Azkaban before nightfall. Dumbledore as Chief Warlock opened the session.

"I hereby open the session of the Wizengamot of the 23rd of November. First point on today's agenda, and only point at that, is the trial of Sirius Orion Black under the law of Magical Britain. Presiding the case are Amelia Susan Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Court Scribe is Jason Ackerley; Lawyer for the Defense Theodore Maximilian Tonks." Dumbledore declared.

Many were wondering why a muggleborn wizard like Ted Tonks was representing Sirius Black, You-Know-Who's right hand man. It was another brilliant tactic by the Conspiracy members. Augusta Longbottom had contacted Andromeda Tonks, who was Sirius' disinherited cousin. She was also a lawyer and had been the first choice for Sirius' legal representative. But she had had a better idea and suggested her husband to present the defense. As a muggleborn the effect would be greater.

"The accused has been brought before the Wizengamot for judgment on the following crimes:

1. Betrayal of James and Lily Potter to the Dark Lord Voldemort by telling the Dark Lord the location of the Potter family, which had been hidden by a Fidelius Charm with Sirius Black being the secret keeper.

2. Murder of Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles in a muggle area by use of a blasting hex.

3. Membership in a terrorist organization, also known as Death Eaters.

How does the accused plead?" Dumbledore asked.

"The accused pleads on not guilty." Ted Tonks announced, getting shouts of outrage from the members of the Wizengamot.

"The plead of the solicitor has been noted. Madam Bones, please start the interrogation." Dumbledore followed the protocol.

"Of course Chief Warlock Dumbledore. As the crimes Sirius Black is accused of committing are severe, I request the interrogation to be held under the influence of veritaserum as stated in Decree 203, subsection 2 of the Magical Criminal Code." Amelia started.

"The Defense agrees with the use of veritaserum but wants to test the potion to be sure no tempering has been done." Ted answered.

Many were whispering. Why was the defense agreeing on veritaserum?

"The request of the defense for testing the potion is granted." Dumbledore said.

It was really standard. In the past many had been subject to poisoning through veritaserum, which was why many suspected Death Eaters had gotten away with refusing the truth potion and managed to get away with the statement of being under imperius.

Ted took out a testing potion he had bought earlier that week. It was standard for lawyers requesting the potion so it was regularly on stock in the apothecary in Diagon Alley. An auror brought the truth potion and handed it to Ted, who did the test by combining three drops of both potions in a vial. The mix turned dark red.

"Thank you, the veritaserum hasn't been tempered with." Ted confirmed.

Sirius, who sat bound in the chair in front of the Wizengamot, opened his mouth to take the potion. Amelia personally put the three drops on his tongue and waited until the potion did its job.

"What is your name?" She started the interrogation.

"Sirius Orion Black."

"When is your birthday?"

"16th December 1959."

"Alright, the potion is working." Amelia declared. "Are you a Death Eater?"

All the assembled were on edge. This was the chance to prove his guilt.

"No, I never was." Sirius said.

The audience erupted in shouts.

"Silence!" Amelia shouted managing to shut them up.

They had been right. Sirius was innocent and now she would reveal all he knew and get him out of prison for good.

"Were you the secret keeper for Lily and James Potter?"

"I was in the beginning, but we switched me for Peter Pettigrew to deceive Voldemort and his Death Eaters after a month."

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew and the muggles to avenge James and Lily Potter?"

"No, I didn't kill them."

"What happened in your fight with Peter Pettigrew after the Potters died?"

"I was taken over by my grief. Harry had been taken away from me by Hagrid on Dumbledore's orders and I had nothing left. I lost my mind for a while and only thought of getting the traitor that ratted out James and Lily. I managed to find the rat two days later in a muggle area in Manchester and wanted to bring him in. But he shouted for all the muggles around to hear that I betrayed Lily and James. Then he fired a blasting hex behind his back. He must have hit a gas line, because he was too weak to manage that kind of power otherwise. It even ripped open the ground to the sewer system. He cut his finger, transformed into his animagus form, a rat, and disappeared into the sewers. I realized that weak Peter Pettigrew had gotten one over me and laughed. That was when the aurors and the members of Magical Catastrophes appeared. I was arrested and chucked into Azkaban without any chance to tell my side of the story."

When there had been shouts before, there was absolute silence now. Nobody, but a few, had thought Sirius Black could have been innocent of the crimes he was accused of. But now he had told them under the strongest truth potion that he didn't do anything of them.

* * *

><p>Harry, who was sitting next to Andromeda Tonks in the visitors' gallery, was torn between happiness at his godfather's innocence and anger at the system that had taken him from him for ten years. Ten years, six of them he had been forced to the constant company of the Dursleys which had been nothing but abuse to him. Only the witches that had gotten him out of there for schooling had prevented that it had been the full ten years. He knew he owed them massively for their idea of building a pre-school for Hogwarts.<p>

He owed them his friends. Before he started learning at Longbottom Manor, Dudley had scared all the other children away from him. The Dursleys and their talking about his deficiencies had hurt. And as a child he had been helpless. Now with the neighbors believing he was highly intelligent, which he was, he didn't have to fear them lying about him. He had his own fitting clothes and didn't have to wear Dudley's old clothes anymore, which were much too big for him.

He had been allowed to excel, had even been encouraged to do well. He had learned about his magic and learned how to control it better. There hadn't been any strange occurrences with the Dursleys around because Harry had been able to avoid them. But now, knowing for sure that his godfather had been innocent all the time and could have raised him from the time he was one, created a burning in him that would guarantee problems for anybody who tried to push stones into his path. He had been taught to think for himself and not blindly believe in those in places of authority.

He was used to analyze a situation; weigh the advantages and disadvantages of his decisions and then do what he thought was right. He didn't believe in the infallibility of Albus Dumbledore like most of the wizards and witches in Britain. He believed that the man was a human and made mistakes. He knew Dumbledore wasn't evil. The man meant well, but he was too old to remember how it was being young. He didn't think how a decision that was perhaps good for the community was bad for some individuals.

The wish to keep Harry safe from Voldemort's Death Eaters was nothing to be mad at. Trying to keep him from being confronted with his fame was well meant. But the execution of those honorable goals was abysmal. Had Dumbledore listened to Minerva, who had spent a whole day watching the Dursleys, he could have prevented much pain for Harry. Had he visited them in regular intervals, Harry wouldn't have had to grow up in the cupboard under the stairs. Many little things could have been done to ensure that Harry got at least a semblance of a happy childhood.

Dumbledore knew the wards needed two weeks each year of full out loading to be working properly. From Harry's observations the best way to handle the situation would have been to explain everything to Petunia and Vernon. The bloodwards had worked in protecting him, that much was sure, and during the time the Death Eaters were rounded up, they had probably been what kept him alive. If Dumbledore had told them that they needed to keep Harry constantly for the first six to seven years, he could have gone to a wizarding family after that except for two to three weeks a year to power up the wards again.

It had been no problem to get his aunt and uncle to agree to the change, even if they thought Harry was getting extra strict lessons. He had been away, they didn't need to take care of him, only had to give him a place to sleep at night. Nothing more. He knew the compulsion charms had initiated the permission for him to go, but the Dursleys were happy enough to have next to nothing to do with him anymore.

He hoped he could connect with Sirius when he got out of St. Mungo's. He knew that Amelia planned to send Sirius there to heal from Azkaban. But he finally had hope for a real family of his own. The Longbottoms were great, but they were Neville's family. Neville was his best friend and he would never give him up, but he had the tiny selfish dream of having something like a parent for himself. While Neville's parents were lost to him, Neville at least had his grandmother, who, while strict, loved her grandson.

* * *

><p>"Peter Pettigrew isn't registered as an animagus. How could he transform?" Amelia wanted to know.<p>

"We all were animagi. James, Peter and I. We managed the transformation in out fifth year at Hogwarts. James was a stag, Peter a rat and I am a big black dog." Sirius told her.

"You know that each animagus has to be registered." Amelia stated.

"Yes, we initially intended to do so after we graduated, but with the war, we thought it would be an advantage to not inform the enemy of our special abilities."

"I think we have heard enough. Give him the antidote." Amelia ordered.

The auror who had brought the veritaserum gave Sirius the antidote.

"The defense requests under the evidence found under questioning my client under veritaserum provided by the Ministry of Magic that my client Sirius Black is cleared of all charges that were brought up against him." Ted stated.

"The interrogation agrees with the request of the defense but also requests that the accused will be fined for not registering his animagus form and having him register when he is cleared to be healthy by St. Mungo's. The interrogation also requests a mandatory treatment for the accused in St. Mungo's for his physical and mental problems caused by his stay in Azkaban." Amelia said.

"I hereby call the members of the Wizengamot to vote. All for declaring the accused guilty of his crimes?" Dumbledore asked.

Only a few hands went up. Amelia and Ted knew they were supporters of pureblood supremacy. After all, Malfoy had a lot to lose if Sirius got free.

"All for clearing the accused of all charges?" Dumbledore asked and most of the hands went up.

"Sirius Black, you are hereby cleared of all charges. You are fined 5000 galleons for not registering your animagus form and are required to do so as soon as possible. You will be given 15000 galleons for each year of your imprisonment in compensation for your unjust imprisonment in Azkaban. Following Amelia Bones' request you will be sent to St. Mungo's hospital for a thorough medical examination on expense of the Ministry. The Wizengamot wants to express our deepest sorrow for this oversight in following the laws. Session adjourned." Dumbledore declared.

The chains that bound Sirius fell away and the gaunt looking man for the first time since he was brought into the room by aurors smiled. He had finally realized that his greatest wish had come true and his innocence had been proven. He looked around and saw Ted Tonks, his lawyer smiling at him. Ted had come to the Ministry holding cell he had been kept in and told the guards he needed to talk to his client. He had questioned Sirius and after he found out everything he had promised to do everything to get him cleared.

He had kept his word.

"Ted." Rasped Sirius. "I don't know how to thank you. I had nearly given up hope to ever get out of that hellhole."

"It's okay, Sirius. Andromeda had doubts since you were arrested. But everybody just told her there were no doubts of your guilt. She tried to get you a trial but all the evidence that had been given, like Dumbledore's statement you were the secret keeper, painted you in a bad light. I am glad I could help." Ted replied.

"By the way, there is somebody who wants to meet you. He was one of the reasons Amelia and Augusta started digging into your case."

"Who?" Sirius asked.

Ted pointed to the stairs that led the visitors down to the doors of the courtroom where a boy that looked remarkable like James Potter when he was young, walked over to them, accompanied by Ted's wife Andromeda.

"Harry?" Sirius asked unsure.

"Yes." Harry answered.

He looked very happy but at the same time confused, like he didn't know what to say.

"I am glad you are innocent, Sirius." Harry finally said.

"As am I. I am so sorry for not looking after you like I promised James and Lily. But I thought Dumbledore knew what he did and handed you over to Hagrid. I am so sorry." Sirius said.

Harry did something Sirius hadn't expected. He closed the small distance between them and hugged Sirius. Sirius immediately went down on his knees to properly return the hug. He finally could hold his precious godson in his arms again. The hug gave him the relief he needed, knowing that Harry forgave him and wanted to be in his life.

"I promise I will never again put something before you, Harry. I will be there for you if you want me to." Sirius promised.

"Yes, I want to get to know you again." Harry said, happy that Sirius wanted him.

"I don't know how long the medical treatment will take, Harry, but I think I will be healed for Christmas. Would you like to spend the holidays with me?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Of course, that would be great." Harry agreed.

"Mr. Black, I hate to interrupt the reunion with your godson, but you need to go to St. Mungo's to begin your treatment. You will be able to send him owls and I will arrange with Minerva McGonagall, his head of house, that he will be allowed to visit you on the weekends." Amelia said.

Sirius nodded.

"Okay, I will see you soon, Harry. It would be great if you told me what happened during the past years and how your first few months at Hogwarts were." He said to Harry.

"I will. I will write as often as I can. I think the hospital will become boring after some time. I know I hate being forced to stay in bed for long when I get injured."

"Injuries?" Sirius asked.

"Mostly Quidditch. Madam Pomfrey often complains that I am too much like Dad when it comes to flying and Quidditch." Harry admitted.

"I am sure those will be great stories to tell." Sirius said grinning.

"Not as good as the garden gnome prank." Harry said smugly.

"I am really looking forward to your stories now."

Harry said good bye to Sirius and was led to the floo in the atrium of the Ministry by Andromeda. Ted was accompanying Sirius to St. Mungo's to smooth any problems there might come up.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore emerged from the floo in his office with a heavy burden on his soul. How could he not have pushed for a trial for Sirius? He had known him since he was eleven and had known how close he and James had been. Inseparable like twins. He should have at least suspected that there might have been more to the story, but he had never even gone to question Sirius why he had done it. Why had he not questioned a member of his Order of the Phoenix? Why had he been so quick in believing the worst of a boy that had voiced his hatred for the dark arts from a young age?<p>

How many more mistakes had he made, thinking he had been right? And then there was the next problem, Severus' suspension. Minerva had been fast to suspend Severus from teaching the first five years. She had only allowed him to continue the sixth and seventh years as those were mostly Ravenclaws and Slytherins which generally had lesser problems with him and had all managed to get an O in their O.W.L.s to even get into his N.E.W.T. classes. She had also found a replacement for the time being.

He would never have thought of her, but from the first reviews he heard about the Potions lessons, she was very well-liked by her students. The only ones to give her a hard time were the Slytherins, but she managed to shut them up easy enough. A few questions about the subject and proving her competence were enough to get them to follow her instructions. The first thing she did was making it abundantly clear that she didn't tolerate any foolish messing around in her classes.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

The fifth year Gryffindor and Slytherin students were filing into the Potions classroom, surprised at the old woman standing behind the desk in front of the class.

"Welcome, please take your seats, we will start immediately." Arabella greeted her class.

"My name is Arabella Figg, I am the replacement for Professor Snape until his suspension from teaching the classes up to O.W.L. level has been decided by the Board of Governors and the Department of Magical Education at the Ministry. I have gotten all the reports that have been handed in about Professor Snape's teaching methods and just so you know one thing, I won't tolerate any messing around in my classes. Potions is a delicate subject with much potential for accidents.

"If any of you think, you can sabotage other people's potions or make degrading comments, forget it. Things are going to change around here and you better adept soon, or you will be left behind. And just so you know, I have some very interesting potions that will be demonstrated on those that misbehave. I think you have experienced a week of constant transformations in garden gnomes, well, I have taught the ones that did it."

Many Slytherins gulped. They had been massively embarrassed during that week following Halloween. They were smart enough to not enrage the teacher of the pranksters.

"Good, now that we have settled that issue, let's get to today's topic. Precision in ingredient preparation, security measures for brewing and correct brewing techniques. I was told you never got the basic introduction and just started with first year potions. I will remedy that problem. We should be done with it after three lessons. You will hate those lessons, but when we have covered it all, you will notice a significant increase in the quality of your potions. We will start with a standard potion for your O.W.L.s and will use that potion as an example for the things I will teach you. The potion is polyjuice potion, a very tricky one that takes a lot of time to brew correctly."

She started writing a list of ingredients at the board. Some students were looking strangely at her.

"Get over the fact that I am a squib, I can outdo you on any potion. You don't need active magic to brew potions; the magic is in the ingredients and the brewing methods. Now, write down the ingredients I wrote on the black board and look them up in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi. For each ingredient I want the properties, problematic reactions with other ingredients and the solution to the problem. The basis of every good potion is preparation. If your ingredients are prepared perfectly and if you follow the recipe, it is just like cooking.

"Brewing a potion is 90 % preparation, 9 % skill, and 1 % outside influence. So nobody can tell me they can't pass an O.W.L. in Potions, because those are just lazy. And under preparation I include learning the critical spots of the brewing process before you even start the fire under your cauldron. If you know what to look out for, not much will go wrong with your potion. Learn the basics and follow a recipe. Even children can do that."

The class began to search for parchment and quills to write down the ingredients. Soon they were looking up each of the plants in the book she had named. The animal ingredients they would have to look up in another book. This looked like a lot of work coming up for them. They were sure that the classes with Mrs. Figg would be very different to the ones Snape had given.

_Flashback End_

* * *

><p>Albus sighed. The Gryffindors were delighted to be rid of Severus, as were the Hufflepuffs. But the Badgers were ecstatic that the new teacher valued hard work so much. The Ravenclaws were impressed by her knowledge in the subject and the methodical way she explained Potions. The Slytherins were sneering and insulting Arabella behind closed doors but never dared to openly insult her. The threat of garden gnomes worked very well. He knew that Harry, Neville and the Weasley twins were praising Arabella's teaching skills and many of the students listened to them. It was clear that Severus would have to go and from the way things looked like at the moment, he would have to hire Arabella.<p>

It knocked at his door. He had drifted away and hadn't noticed somebody coming up the stairs.

"Come in." He called.

Minerva entered, looking like she meant business.

"Hello, Albus." She greeted.

"Hello, Minerva. What did bring you up here?" He asked tiredly.

"Oh, just some propositions for the improvement of the school. And I wanted to know how the trial of Sirius went." She answered.

"Can we postpone the discussion about the propositions for tomorrow? The trial exhausted me. Sirius has been found innocent. I am so ashamed with myself Minerva. How could I let an innocent man rot in Azkaban and that without a trial? I was so sure he had betrayed James and Lily, that it clouded my judgment. How can I ever forgive myself? He was one of the Order. I knew he hated the dark arts. Why did I believe him guilty without giving him the chance to explain his actions?" Dumbledore told her desperately.

Minerva was glad that Albus still wanted the best for people and wanted to do what was right. He had finally realized that he made mistakes and now he needed to get back to doing it.

"You can regret the past as much as you want, but it won't change anything. We can only do what is right now and in the future. Sirius will take time, but he will eventually forgive you. You had good reasons to believe the evidence you knew. You are right, you should have upheld the law and pushed for a trial, but as I said, the past is the past. Go to Poppy; get some calming draught and rest. You have to choose what you want to do in the future Albus. Things are changing and you can either be a part of them, or step aside. My advice is to evaluate all your positions. You are doing too much work. Three high ranking positions are time consuming and not doing you any good.

"You need to set your priorities. In the past you were forced to take those positions because people saw you as the only one to lead them after Grindelwald's fall. You were the one to oppose Voldemort first and most successful. But even you get too old for all that responsibility someday. Let the next generation take over some of your duties. Nobody will resent your decision. You have led the Light for half a century. Now others have to step up and shoulder some of the burden." She gently told him.

"Perhaps you are right. I have noticed I made more mistakes, the more things I tried to do." Albus admitted. "I will follow your advice and rest for now. I have a lot to think about."

"If you want to sound out some ideas, you know where to find me, Albus."

"Yes, I do. Thank you, Minerva." He said and stood up from his chair and walked over to the door, the hospital wing his destination.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. Sirius is free and will start playing a more important role from now on. Contrary to my other stories in this one Dumbledore isn't bad  dark / evil but an old man who made mistakes that he regrets. He still is stubborn though and it will take time for him to realize them all. I said I wouldn't bash characters, well except Snape, I can't help myself there.**

**Until next time.**


	7. Presenting Great Plans

**Hello, I'm back with the next chapter. Hope you like it. Thanks for all the reviews I got.**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Happy Reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Presenting Great Plans<strong>

Ginny, Luna and Marius were getting lessons concentrating on Augusta Longbottom and Celine Lovegood's specialties. They had been told that Arabella Figg had to step in as a substitute for Snape at Hogwarts until Professor McGonagall found a replacement potion master or mistress. They didn't mind. Their classes were interesting and they already knew enough about Potions and Care of Magical Creatures to get by very well when they started Hogwarts next year. The witches expected for the problem to be solved until Christmas, then Mrs. Figg would return.

For now they were learning financial management, which especially Ginny found very interesting. Being from a poor family she really appreciated the information how to manage money most effectively and invest it.. She loved the stories Bill had told her about treasures he found while being a curse breaker, but didn't think she would be able to do the dangerous work. Her older brothers were inspirations for her that if she wanted to have things she liked, she would have to work for them. Bill and Charlie with their jobs had done it, Fred and George had a plan what they could do well and she was sure they would be great at business.

Percy, while he was a stuck-up git, knew the value of hard work to get where he wanted to go, in his case the Ministry like their dad. If only he wouldn't be such a rule stickler, she would appreciate him more. Ron was the exception with his laziness, but he would grow up some day. She knew thanks to her lessons which areas of magic she was good at and once she got to Hogwarts she would see which wanded subjects suited her best. She dreamed of becoming an enchantress. They earned a lot of money, because they were so rare; the really skilled ones that was. The job required Runes, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and Arithmancy. And people that were top in all those subjects were hard to find.

Luna with her love for magical creatures wanted to go into researching them in depth. She dreamed of opening a magical zoo to house all the magical creatures she wanted and have others learn more about them. She wanted to find those creatures others believed non existent and show them to the world.

Marius was interested in making career in sports. He was very active and loved playing Quidditch. He was really good as a keeper and she was sure he could go professional with the right training. But he also realized that he couldn't only go for a Quidditch career. Professional Quidditch players had perhaps fifteen to twenty years before they had to retire. After that he needed another option to earn money. He had decided to learn about journalism. Not only sports but also other areas. He wanted to start a school paper once he started Hogwarts. Luna had promised to help him with writing some articles and they were sure the others would also give input and get more students interested.

When they had started learning at Longbottom Manor, they had first been overwhelmed that Harry Potter, the famous Boy-Who-Lived would be their classmate. But they had soon realized that Harry was just a normal boy, all the books about him were thought up by the authors, and he didn't really like being famous for an event that cost him his parents. They had become friends and were all looking forward to next year when they would start at Hogwarts. They all knew Harry and Neville were each others best friends but they never excluded the others. They were of the opinion you could never have too many friends.

All the children knew that the witches were presenting their schooling idea to the Ministry to get it implied for all young witches and wizards in Great Britain. Therefore they didn't have a constant time-table. They really hoped the idea would be accepted. They had learned so much in the three years they had been here so far. They had started at seven and had been taught so many aspects of magic and muggle things. They understood how things were done in the muggle world and how they were done in the magical world.

In their opinion every child should get the chance to learn how to blend into both worlds.

* * *

><p>Minerva, Pomona, Augusta and Amelia had arranged for a meeting with Albus. They wanted to present him with some ideas to better the education at Hogwarts. Amelia also had to organize things about Harry's living arrangements.<p>

They all sat in Minerva's office as the headmaster's office was too small to fit them all inside with his massive collection of magical objects. Minerva had ordered tea and crumpets from the house elves and they only waited for Albus to arrive. Finally, one minute before the allotted time he arrived.

"Ah, hello everybody. I am curious what you wanted to present me with. Amelia, Augusta, it is really good to see you again. I hope you are well." Albus greeted them.

"Yes, thanks, Albus." Amelia said.

"Well, we have two points that need addressing, the improvements we would like to start at Hogwarts and Harry Potter's living arrangements." Augusta said. "Which one would you prefer to start with?"

"I think we should get Harry's living arrangement solved before we start the probably more extensive topic." He said.

The witches nodded. Amelia started.

"Well, with Sirius Black being declared innocent and from the initial reports I got from St. Mungo's he is completely sane, but needs to be treated for malnourishment, he as Harry's godfather has the right to demand custody of Harry. I think there is nothing stopping him from becoming Harry's legal guardian." Amelia said.

"There is one thing you don't know about Amelia." Albus said. "Harry needs to live with his aunt and uncle to keep up the wards I managed to set up based on the sacrifice of Lily. They will stay as long as Harry can call the place where his mother's blood lives, in other words his aunt Petunia, home."

"Not that again, Albus." Minerva interrupted. "We both know that Petunia is the worst possible guardian for Harry. She hates the boy. She hates magic because she never got over her jealousy of Lily. Harry was verbally abused be her and her husband for years."

"Minerva, perhaps we should inform him about the complete amount of help Harry got from us now." Augusta suggested.

Albus looked confused.

"Perhaps you are right. The initial presentation of our idea has already happened anyway and Griselda is very interested to apply it on a greater scale. Albus, we might have not been that honest with how Harry met the Longbottoms." Pomona said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"As you know I was always informed about how the Dursleys treated Harry by Arabella. When Harry was seven and was about to bring home his first real report card, we feared for him because the Dursleys don't allow him to be better than their son. And the boy is a stupid, lazy bully. There is no other way to describe him. Arabella, Pomona, Augusta and I regularly met to exchange stories and we came upon that topic. We didn't want for Harry to have to dumb down his abilities just to avoid conflict with his relatives. So we thought about a solution to the problem.

"Pomona had the idea to instruct Harry together with Neville in Herbology and some other things that were possible to teach them at Longbottom Manor. That would give both boys somebody they could relate to. Because that stupid cousin of Harry's also prevented that any of the other children at school tried to be Harry's friend. He was lonely all the time. It developed into something bigger. We invited children from light and neutral families to our 'pre-school'. We kept it to families where the witch was in charge of how the children were raised, because, no offense intended, but wizards tend to blab and boast when drunk or in company of other wizards in general."

Albus just smiled indulgently. He knew of that tendency.

"Well, we had three classes in the end. Classes in the sense of age-groups. The oldest three who attended for two years were my niece Rose Holberth and Fred and George Weasley. Then the next group were Harry, Neville, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott. The last three, who are still schooled until they will come to Hogwarts next year are Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Marius Holberth. We taught them both muggle and magical subjects. The whole concept was presented to Griselda Marchbanks and the Minister is also very interested in furthering it." Minerva told him.

"Back to Harry. He bloomed at the Manor. It took about a year to get him out of most of the bad habits the Dursleys ingrained into him. He didn't have any sense of self-worth, was surprised about every positive emotion he was shown and utterly confused that people really liked him. He was at the Manor during the days and only slept at his relatives' house. They didn't have real contact since he started. I went to the Dursleys personally to make them believe there was a Longbottom Foundation which supported highly intelligent children by taking them in and giving them advanced classes.

"I needed to use a compulsion charm on them to allow it initially but once they had realized that they would be rid of Harry for most of the time, they happily agreed. They got rid of any costs Harry would produce, they wouldn't have to see him over the day and could pretend he wasn't part of their family as he only had a place to sleep with them. Harry, once he trusted us more, confessed he was glad to be away from there, especially as he now was allowed to sleep in Dudley's second bedroom instead in the cupboard under the stairs." Augusta said, glowering.

Albus was shocked at the information. He had known that Petunia didn't want to take Harry, but he had really hoped she would get to terms with it over time. But to place a child in a cupboard? He would never have thought about it. He hadn't read Arabella's reports thoroughly. He had known it wasn't optimal for Harry to grow up there, but the alternatives were much worse.

"I think there is no reason to keep Harry going through that. I am sure we can set up good wards for Harry's protection. The best way is to keep quiet where he will live. As far as I remember Black Manor is well-protected and we can surely add to it. If Sirius had been guilty we had thought about keeping Harry's contact with his relatives to a maximum of three weeks during summer, using the same method as before, with one week of constant stay there, pretending to do his school work. They don't know he was accepted into Hogwarts. They think he went on to the secondary school section of the Longbottom Foundation." Pomona said.

Albus sighed. He knew when he was outnumbered.

"Alright, but I want to make sure the protection for Harry is the best we can give him and only a few really trusted people get access there." He said.

"That can be arranged. I think we have covered that topic. I will speak with Sirius about his plans for him and Harry living together. Now I think we should move on to the second part." Amelia suggested.

"Yes, I am curious what you have thought up." He admitted.

Minerva took out a file with some papers in it.

"We have used the past months to brainstorm, which involved Aurora, Septima, Bathsheba, Charity, Rolanda, Poppy, Pomona, and me at Hogwarts and Amelia, Augusta, Arabella, Celine Lovegood, Molly Weasley, Marian Abbott, Chiana Diggory and Cynthia Holberth outside of Hogwarts. There are many areas where we have found things that can be improved and don't worry, we have also thought about the financial aspects. Chiana and Marian have inspected the charter of Hogwarts and found that the staff of Hogwarts can decide about the budget with a three quarters majority vote and bypass the Board of Governors.

"We want to reorganize our supplying lines, most of the things we need to provide the students with can be grown or in case of animals bred here at the grounds without problem. Hagrid has informed us about the things we already grow ourselves and which kind of animals we have in what quantity. It isn't enough to provide for all students, perhaps a quarter of our demand is matched so far. The Hogwarts grounds are massive. They reach as far as the outer boundaries of Hogsmeade. The land the village is build upon is owned by the school. From the historic records we know that the founders had the village built as housing for their suppliers and workforce for the grounds."

Pomona took over.

"I have calculated how many greenhouses we would need for all our students and came up with five new greenhouses which have enlarged space for the vegetables and trees that wouldn't do well in the weather conditions around the castle. We have already gotten some families to sponsor us. The Smiths for example agreed to build the greenhouses for us. They said as descendants of Helga Hufflepuff it would be their duty to support the school as well as they can. The Greengrasses will sponsor us warding stones to keep our new greenhouses safe. Our main concern are the more dangerous inhabitants of the Forbidden Forest. The Runcorns will sponsor animals for our farms and the McMillans will give us the seeds for the plants we will grow for one year.

"We also are negotiating with the minister, some other families that are wealthy and the Cleansweep Broom company. They are seemingly willing to sponsor us some new brooms for the flying lessons. Not racing brooms but solid models. We would need to hire at least thirty more house elves to manage all of it.

"We estimate we can cut the costs for food by two thirds of the current amount, some things that we can't grow would have to be bought from outside and we will need some replacements over time. Hagrid and some helpers would take care of the farm and we could get products like milk, cheese and eggs immediately and meat later once we have bred enough living stock.

"We intend to include the students in the process. They will learn how to grow the plants and how to care for the animals. We think it would also make good alternative punishments for them to have to work on the farm instead of cleaning in the castle. It would be more productive, because the elves can keep the castle clean enough on their own and love that kind of work."

"You have really thought about that. I don't see any reason to not realize those plans. I guess there is more. Until now you only presented me with methods to save money. I think you will want to invest it in other areas." Albus said.

"You are right, Albus." Augusta said. "We want to massively improve the education here. The problem is that the Board refuses to grant more funds for more teachers to relieve the current ones from a lot of their workload, stating the budget is too tight already. Minerva being the one with the most responsibility and work. With the funds we save, we can pay for seven additional teachers that will share their classes with the current teachers. We want to offer those jobs to young witches and wizards that are studying for their masteries in the subjects they chose. We are lucky enough to have as many teachers with masteries in their subjects as we have to get this idea working.

"For example, in Charms a mastery candidate could work with Filius, learn from him and take over the first to third year classes. Filius would have more time for his head of house duties and would have some free time to help the mastery candidate. The subjects in which we want to implement that system at are Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies."

"I can understand the first five, but why the last two?" Albus asked.

"Because we want to start both subjects in first year an keep them as mandatory classes till fifth year. The witches and wizards today know too little about the muggle society and don't blend in with them well. We want to change that. And the subject is extensive. Therefore we want to have it covered by two people that specialize in different aspects. And Runes because the potential they have is massively underestimated. They are needed in some high class jobs but the children mostly don't know that and don't take the subject as an elective." Amelia explained.

"Okay, that is logical. We would just need to do something about our regular Defense Against the Dark Arts problem. We normally don't get teachers with a mastery in that subject, if we even get good qualified ones and they only stay for a year. Your plans would mean that we are down two electives. What have you thought up for that?"

"We want to start the students on being able to choose electives earlier on. We don't want to overwhelm them, but they should take one elective class from one month into first year on. We think it would be possible to give them the choice between four classes that don't take active magic to not overexert their cores in first year. The classes we thought of were Care of Magical Creatures, constricted to harmless ones like kneazles, krups, owls and so on, then languages, we thought to start with German and French as they are two of our closest neighboring countries, Arithmancy and Politics."

"An interesting choice and I can see the benefits of each class for the children. But won't they be too heavily burdened in their young years?" Albus asked.

"We don't think so. We had the children at Longbottom Manor confronted with more classes overall. It just takes a good schedule to get them done. We managed by exchanging classes every week. For example one week they learned Runes, the next History." Pomona explained.

"Yes, that would take care of the problem." Albus admitted.

"Arabella asked some of her squib acquaintances if they would be willing to work at Hogwarts. Of course only those that weren't bitter towards the children for having magic when they don't. We don't want to have a repeat of Argus' behavior. He will be given the option to retire with a pension that will suffice for his and Mrs. Norris' needs. With our new plans it wouldn't work to keep him here and he is old enough to just retire. We don't want to have a man who talks about whipping children close to them in a position of power. The children should be feeling safe here, not being subject to his verbal abuse." Minerva said.

Albus frowned. He didn't like firing people, even if in this case it would be a forced retirement.

"What positions do you plan for the squibs to have and what kind of specialization would they need?" He asked.

"We want to have them assist the head of house with their duties. Two of them should have studied psychology at a muggle university. We have many problems which can simply not be covered by a normally educated witch or wizard. Concerning healing the mind, muggles are progressed further than we are. I know that especially in Slytherin there are many students from families that are abusive. We thought it would be good to have contacts that will be there for them to talk to about it and develop solutions. One thing Severus did well was his engagement for his students countering abuse." Pomona informed him.

"Sadly he only concentrated his efforts on his house and bullied the other three. We want to expand the concept for all students. One week into the school year we want to have all students examined by healers to find problems and solve them. If we make sure we don't overlook any abuse, we can control the behavior of the families somewhat. We wouldn't single out one child we noticed, but have them all in the same position. The pressure this would create would keep the darker families from using too harsh punishments."

"And with me being the head of the DLME, the process will be followed through. I can take care of the political side together with Augusta if any of them protest." Amelia added.

Albus nodded. While he wasn't that convinced that there was a massive problem at Hogwarts it was a good idea and wouldn't cost them much, but improve the picture they projected on the outside.

The witches could see that he wasn't convinced, but Poppy had given them her estimations how many children would profit from that kind of system. It was the one thing Severus had been held in high regard for at Hogwarts. He had taken his own experience of home life and made sure his house wouldn't suffer it while he was head of house. If only he had expanded that way of thinking to all students.

"What about the other two?" He asked regarding the qualifications of the squibs.

"One should be skilled in farming and care for the non-magical animals. Hagrid can't do all of the work alone after all. And the last one we thought would be good to be informed about similarities and differences between wizarding and muggle law. We thought it could be started off as a club, then, if there is interest, it could be added as an elective for the third years." Pomona told him.

"It sounds interesting, but do we have a majority of the staff to support it? We need after all three quarters to agree with it." Albus asked.

"Don't worry about that. The staff of Hogwarts is currently like this:" Minerva said and pushed a sheet of paper in front of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, November 1991<strong>

G = Salary per year

Albus Dumbledore (7500 G)  
>Headmaster<p>

Minerva McGonagall (6500 G)  
>Deputy Headmistress<br>Transfiguration Teacher (Mastery)  
>Head of Gryffindor<p>

Pomona Sprout (5500 G)  
>Herbology Teacher (Mastery)<br>Head of Hufflepuff

Filius Flitwick (5500 G)  
>Charms Teacher (Mastery)<br>Head of Ravenclaw

Severus Snape (5500 G)  
>Potions Teacher (Mastery)<br>Head of Slytherin  
>currently suspended<p>

Aurora Sinistra (4000 G)  
>Astronomy Teacher (Journeyman)<br>substitute Head of Slytherin

Bathsheba Babbling (5000 G)  
>Ancient Runes Teacher (Mastery)<p>

Septima Vector (3000 G)  
>Arithmancy Teacher<p>

Quirinius Quirrell (3500 G)  
>Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher<p>

Ambrosius Kettleburn (3000 G)  
>Care of Magical Creatures Teacher<p>

Sybill Trelawney (3000 G)  
>Divination Teacher<p>

Charity Burbage (3000 G)  
>Muggle Studies Teacher<p>

George McIntosh (3500 G)  
>History of Magic Teacher<p>

Arabella Figg (2000 G)  
>substitute Potions Teacher<p>

Rubeus Hagrid (1500 G)  
>Gamekeeper<p>

Argus Filch (1500 G)  
>Caretaker<p>

Irma Pince (2500 G)  
>Librarian<p>

Poppy Pomfrey (5000 G)  
>Mediwitch (Master Healer)<p>

Total cost for staff: 71500 G

* * *

><p>"From this list only Severus, who is suspended pending his hearing, and Quirinius have so far voiced opposition against the plans. We didn't have the opportunity to really tell Filius the whole scale of our plans, but the parts we asked for his input, he regarded positively. Of course you are the first one to be informed about the whole plan before we started discussing it with all colleagues." Minerva informed Albus.<p>

Albus looked over the list. Hogwarts employed eighteen adults for teaching and taking care of the grounds and the castle. Three quarters were about thirteen persons. He was curious if they could get that many to agree.

"Well, I don't mind if we present the suggestion to the others. There are advantages of changing the way things are done here. But you have to realize that there could be opposition from the Board of Governors if they think that they alone can decide over our budget and the teaching plans." He said.

"Oh, we know that. Chiana and Marian also found out that the salaries the Board Members pay themselves are too high right now. They have to be cut down from their current level to be in correlation with the charter again. The founders decided that those that help governing the school should be compensated for the time they spend, but not much more. They all hold other positions and can manage their expenses through that. They only meet twice a year for a few hours. Those hours are to be paid suitably. If we cut the amount of money they get down to a normal level for highly paid managers, which are currently about thirty galleons the hour, we can save money for our own plans again. Now normally the meetings don't take longer than four hours. That means they normally have to invest lets say ten hours a year for the Board. It means they should get about three hundred galleons a year. At the moment they all get five hundred galleons a year. That means each member of the Board earns two hundred galleons too much. Considering we have fifteen members on the Board of Governors, we lose three thousand galleons a year." Pomona informed him.

"Additionally it is ridiculous to have as many members on the Board as we have teachers. There is no need to have such a big body. I think we could reduce the number of Board members down to seven. It is the most powerful magical number and was the original size of the Board when the Founders started it to help them with organization and to keep contact with the people outside of Hogwarts. And the Board was only increased to appease one political interest or the other at the time.

"The members of the Board should be named by the groups that have an interest in a working school. First, the Ministry traditionally gets one member as a go between of Hogwarts and the Ministry. Second, the noble houses send two members. Next are two members of current parents that have children at school, then there is one representative of the economy and lastly one member of St. Mungo's. They get elected by their organization for three years, then new elections are done." Augusta added.

Albus nodded at the explanation. It made more sense than the current composition of the Board of Governors.

"Which also means additional savings of two thousand four hundred galleons, considering the already saved three thousand that would come with the pay-cut from our current position. With additional five thousand four hundred galleons a year we can employ two more teachers if they don't have a mastery. Which the ones we want to employ as assistants would gain here. They get quarters and food included in their salaries, so the amounts are fitting and we would have four hundred galleons spare We have it all written down. The teachers with mastery are at five thousand galleons a year." Minerva stated.

"So let me see the plans for the complete new staff." Albus said, knowing that seeing was easier than remembering everything by hearing.

Minerva nodded and handed him the new plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Plans<strong>

Albus Dumbledore (7500 G)  
>Headmaster<p>

Minerva McGonagall (6000 G)  
>Deputy Headmistress<br>Transfiguration Teacher (Mastery)  
>Head of Gryffindor<p>

Assistant to Head of Gryffindor (2000 G)

Assistant Transfiguration Teacher (2500 G)

Pomona Sprout (5000 G)  
>Herbology Teacher (Mastery)<br>Head of Hufflepuff

Assistant to Head of Hufflepuff (2000 G)

Assistant Herbology Teacher (2500 G)

Filius Flitwick (5000 G)  
>Charms Teacher (Mastery)<br>Head of Ravenclaw

Assistant to Head of Ravenclaw (2000 G)

Assistant Charms Teacher (2500 G)

Severus Snape (5000 G)  
>Potions Teacher (Mastery)<br>Head of Slytherin  
>currently suspended<p>

Assistant to Head of Slytherin (2000 G)

Assistant Potions Teacher (2500 G)

Aurora Sinistra (4000 G)  
>Astronomy Teacher (Journeyman)<br>substitute Head of Slytherin

Bathsheba Babbling (5000 G)  
>Ancient Runes Teacher (Mastery)<p>

Assistant Ancient Runes Teacher (2500 G)

Septima Vector (3000 G)  
>Arithmancy Teacher<p>

Quirinius Quirrell (3500 G)  
>Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher<p>

Assistant Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher (2500 G)

Ambrosius Kettleburn (3000 G)  
>Care of Magical Creatures Teacher<p>

Sybill Trelawney (3000 G)  
>Divination Teacher<p>

Charity Burbage (4000 G)  
>Muggle Studies Teacher<p>

Assistant Muggle Studies Teacher (2500 G)

George McIntosh (4000 G)  
>History of Magic Teacher<p>

Rubeus Hagrid (3000 G)  
>Gamekeeper<br>Head of Farms

Irma Pince (2500 G)  
>Librarian<p>

Poppy Pomfrey (5000 G)  
>Mediwitch (Master Healer)<p>

Assistant teachers have reduced timetables (only classes 1-3 = 18 hours)

Positions of Law Teacher, Assistant Leader for farming and farms, as well as school psychologists are covered by assistant of heads of houses.

Total costs: 94000 G

* * *

><p>"That's a lot of money. Are you really sure we can save that much by growing our own supplies? And why did the salaries of the fours heads of houses decrease by 500 galleons?" Albus asked skeptically.<p>

"Yes, this is the calculation we made. The positive thing is we don't need to invest the start capital because alumni are sponsoring us there. And the 500 galleons are subtracted as each head of house gets relieved of a good part of their current workload. They get assistants that take over the first three years of classes and assistants for their head of house duties. Minerva and Pomona said the 500 galleons could be taken without problem if they get those benefits." Amelia said.

Albus looked over the income and cost calculations. He was very surprised.

* * *

><p><strong>Current situation<strong>  
><strong>Income<strong>

Student tuitions

Current students: 375

Tuition per year: 500 G

Total tuitions: 187500 G

Ministry support: 50000 G

Sponsoring: 45000 G

Total income: 282500 G

**Expenses**

Teacher salaries: 71500 G

Food: 150000 G

Other supplies: 40000 G

Books for Library: 5000 G

Board of Governors: 7500 G

Total expenses: 274000 G

**New situation**  
><strong>Income<strong>

Student tuitions

Current students: 375

Tuition per year: 500 G

Total tuitions: 187500 G

Ministry support: 50000 G

Sponsoring: 45000 G

Total income: 282500 G

**Expenses**

Teacher salaries: 94000 G

Food: 50000 G

Other supplies: 35000 G

Books for Library: 5000 G

Board of Governors: 2100 G

Total expenses: 186100 G

* * *

><p>"Wow." Albus said, shocked at the potential Hogwarts had and didn't use.<p>

"Now you see why we are so sure this would work out. We save massive amounts of money, even if we should lose the sponsoring of some families that would be cut from the Board of Governors, we get out better than before. The money could be used for study projects for the N.E.W.T. students for example. The main problem in the previous years was the money that was always short. If we realize the project completely we will earn much each year and could even support the less wealthy families that send their children here better than before." Augusta pointed out.

Minerva noticed the old fire in Albus' eyes. He loved Hogwarts and making it even better than it was now would be a great motivation for him.

"Yes, I have some really nice ideas we could also implement. When we have the farms, we could offer students to work there for some hours each week to earn themselves some pocket money. It would also teach the children early on that you have to work to get the things you want. Additionally they will learn more about how our supplies are grown and raised.

"We also could see about more of the additional courses you suggested. I like the idea of the students learning languages, especially magical ones like Mermish or Gobbledygook. I mean we have nearly a hundred thousand galleons more than now. I never thought this was possible. And many of the students that are home schooled right now would probably be interested to attend Hogwarts if we improved our educational program. Perhaps I really am too used to the old ways." He said.

Minerva nodded smiling. This project would be helping getting the old Albus Dumbledore back.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this time. Until next time.<strong>


	8. Visitors

**Hi, it took long, but here is the next chapter of 'The Witches' Conspiracy.' Hope it is good. **

**Thanks for all your reviews. Happy reading and the usual disclaimer holds true.**

* * *

><p><strong>Visitors<strong>

Harry and Minerva stood at the entrance desk of St. Mungo's for Harry's first visit of Sirius. Harry had written Sirius one letter so far, but he had to tell him so much, it didn't all fit into one letter. He was slightly nervous, but also excited to get to know his godfather better.

"Sirius Black is in room 113 on the first floor." The receptionist informed them.

"Thank you." Minerva answered and led Harry towards the first floor.

They walked for a while then they reached the door of room 113. Minerva knocked and got a call to come inside. She opened the door and pushed Harry lightly inside.

"Hey, Harry. Hello, Professor McGonagall." Sirius greeted them happily.

"Hi, Sirius. How are you?" Harry asked.

"Oh, well enough I guess. The first few days were a bit hard, but after the chocolate did its work it got better." Sirius said.

"I will leave you two to yourselves. When you want to return to Hogwarts use the floo to my office, Harry." Minerva explained and got a nod. "Get better soon, Sirius." She told him.

"I will do my best, Professor." Sirius answered and Minerva left the room.

"You get chocolate for medicine? Wow, I like that treatment." Harry commented.

"I thought you would, but let me tell you, don't get into the situation where you need the intense chocolate treatment. And the other potions I have to take are nowhere near as good tasting. And I get nine of them each day." Sirius explained.

"Oh, okay. What was the chocolate doing?" Harry wanted to know.

"Chocolate is the only treatment against the after-effects of Dementor exposure. Dementors are the foulest creatures on earth. They feed on the happy emotions of humans and leave you only with your worst memories. They also effect their environment. You can tell that a dementor is close if suddenly all sounds stop and the warmth in the very air disappears. While dementors are not the most dangerous of creatures, there are certain ways to defend against them, they are classified as dangerous creatures class 5 and are only permitted to stay at Azkaban, the wizarding prison." Sirius said.

"They sound terrible." Harry said shivering.

"They are. Well, normally chocolate brings back the warmth in the body after the dementor is gone, but for those that have been exposed to them for a long time it can be painful to get the feelings in the body back."

"But you are okay now?" Harry asked concerned.

"Yes. The first night was the worst. But now the chocolate only helps with the relapses that come up from time to time. But enough of that dreadful place. Tell me something about you, Harry."

"What do you want to know?" Harry asked.

"Well, I guess everything. Why don't you start with your friends?" Sirius suggested.

"Okay. My best friend is Neville Longbottom. I have known him since I was seven." Harry said.

"Frank and Alice's son. They were good people." Sirius said.

"Yes, it is really sad what happened to them because of those Death Eaters. I mean, they don't even recognize Neville. But Neville's Gran is very nice. But she still is really strict. She was the one who convinced the Dursleys to let me learn at Longbottom Manor." Harry told him.

"Wait, you were taken to Lily's sister Petunia? I thought you were raised by one of your father's distant relatives." Sirius said.

"I have distant relatives on Dad's side?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you have. All the pureblood families are somehow related. There is simply no other way to keep blood purity. The pureblood society here in Britain was somewhat extreme in a lot of families when I was younger. For my parents only a pureblood witch would have been acceptable as a bride for one of their sons. Well, I was considered a lost case, my brother though was pushed to find a worthy bride. To get back to your relatives. While there are no Potters left, there are some that have had Potter ancestors one or two generations back. Your grandfather for example had a sister that married in the Greengrass family.

"And your grandmother was a Black. So there are some other relatives there as well. While most of the Blacks were dark, I know for sure my cousin Andromeda would have made a good foster mother for you."

"You mean Mrs Tonks?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Sirius confirmed.

"I think you are right, she seemed very nice, as was Mr. Tonks."

"That they are. Well, what exactly was that school Mrs Longbottom told the Dursleys about?"

"It was an idea that Professors McGonagall and Sprout, Mrs Longbottom and Mrs Figg had. They knew that my relatives were mean and didn't like me, because Mrs Figg, who lives in the same neighbourhood, was watching me. The headmaster had asked her to do it to make sure I was safe. But she knew that I wasn't treated well and when we got our first real report cards at primary school, I was very afraid what the Dursleys would do to me." Harry said.

"But why, were you that bad at school?" Sirius asked concerned.

"No, the opposite. I was the best in the class. The problem was, Dudley, my cousin, is really lazy and totally stupid. He has wrapped his parents around his finger and if he throws a tantrum, they do everything for him. So I knew he would tell them I cheated and they would punish me for it. But then Mrs Longbottom came and told them I was invited to an elite school for highly intelligent children that was under the protectorate of the Longbottom Foundation. She told them it was a really strict school and that I would be there the whole days except for the nights. I don't know if she used magic to get them to agree, but they did.

"I know for sure they only agreed because they saw it as a chance to mostly get rid of me and not have to pay for any of my expenses anymore. While it hurt that they don't care, it was the best thing to ever happen to me. The next day Mrs Figg took me to London where I got new clothes of my own for the first time I could remember. Before I only had Dudley's cast-offs. If they would have fit me that wouldn't have been so bad, but Dudley isn't only stupid, he is also very fat."

Sirius cringed. He could imagine how that would have looked on Harry. But how could anybody treat a child like that? Even his lousy parents had made sure he was clothed and fed well. It was a matter of family image in the public after all.

"I am glad that you got out of there most of the time. Please continue." He asked Harry.

Harry nodded.

"Well, after we had finished shopping, it was there that I met Neville by the way as he too got new clothes, the school uniform they had chosen for us, we apparated to Longbottom Manor. There the witches and Mrs Figg told me about magic. I was really surprised, the Dursleys always told me magic didn't exist, you know."

Sirius nodded. He could imagine that Petunia denied the existence of the very thing that had made her sister special.

"I was told about my parents, how they died, Hogwarts, my position in the magical world, Gringotts and so much more. Well, from then on I went to the Manor daily to have classes together with Neville. I only had to go back to the Dursleys at night, but I didn't see them often, so it wasn't that bad. Soon some others joined us. The four who started the idea thought it would be nice to open it for more children than just Neville and I. We had three who were two years older than us, Rose Holberth, she is Professor McGonagall's niece and Fred and George Weasley, they are pranksters and very nice. Then two girls my age came, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott. The last three are a year younger than me, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Marius Holberth. It was great. For the first time I had friends and the lessons were really interesting.

"We learned both about muggle and wizarding subjects and made many trips to places where we could see what we had learned before. Like a tour to London to see the historical sites of muggle and wizard history. I especially liked the Tower of London. Then we went to a farm in where magical creatures were bred for things like fur, silk and feathers. We even saw acromatulas but I don't want to ever get close to one without a protective glass between us. We also visited a botanic garden, the muggles have them to grow plants from different countries. I think Neville thought he was in heaven. He really likes plants." Harry explained.

"It sounds great. Way more interesting than the lesson Regulus and I got when we were younger. They were so boring." Sirius said.

"I can imagine." Harry said, looking at the ceiling and thinking how boring school with only your little brother for company must have been.

"So, you said you played a prank with garden gnomes?" Sirius asked.

Harry grinned.

"Yes, we did. Fred, George, Neville and I. We had enough of the bullying and insults of the Slytherins and decided it was high time to continue the legacy of the marauders." Harry said proudly.

"You know about the marauders?" Sirius asked surprised.

"Of course, Uncle Remus told us. He was one of the people who helped teaching us at the manor." Harry said.

"I am glad you know him. He would be the only person who could tell you so much about your father and mother besides me if Alice is worse than dead." Sirius said.

He wondered if Harry knew that Remus was a werewolf. Harry seemed to guess his thoughts.

"Don't worry, I know about his furry little problem. It doesn't matter to me. He is a great uncle and the others who shun him are idiots." He exclaimed.

"I am glad to hear that. Remus doesn't deserve the treatment he gets most of the time when people find out about it." Sirius said.

"That's true. Well, back to the prank. We brewed a potion that transformed the people who took it into garden gnomes if they used one of four insults. We had the help of a house elf that put it in the food on Halloween and then we just needed to wait. Soon the first ones insulted others and were turned into a garden gnome. The teachers had to transfigure them back, so they were really annoyed. Professor McGonagall in the end put all those that repeatedly got turned in detention. Mr. Filch had a lot of help during that time. We even got Snape because one of the insults that triggered the transformation was 'dunderhead'." Harry reported laughing.

"I would have loved to see that. But what is Snape doing at Hogwarts?"

"Potions Professor, but he is suspended right now, because I have filed an official complaint against him with the support of all the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. I wrote reports of all our potions classes after I realized in the first one that he wouldn't be professional about me. I had my classmates in Gryffindor sign my reports and asked Susan and Hannah if they would do the same for their classes. Fred, George and Rose did it for third year after I told them about my idea to prove Snape was a horrible teacher. So we had for all classes in first and third year reports. The twins got their older brother Percy to do it for fifth year and Cedric Diggory, a fourth year Hufflepuff that lives close to their home did it for fourth year. After one month Katie Bell of the Gryffindor Quidditch team started writing them for second year."

"Wow. I wouldn't have thought of an action at that scale. But it makes sense. That much evidence can't be ignored." Sirius agreed.

"Exactly. Well, for one week the transformations happened. In the beginning more often of course. The funny part was the Quidditch game Gryffindor against Slytherin. My first game. I play seeker for Gryffindor." Harry told proudly.

"That's great. Your father would have been proud too. He played chaser." Sirius said.

"I know. I got into the team because Draco Malfoy, the ponce, challenged me. I agreed and we asked Madam Hooch if we could do a race against each other during our first flying lesson and after she was sure we could fly well enough, she allowed it and refereed. We had an obstacle course and the faster one would win. I was massively faster than Draco.

"When Flint and Wood, the captains of the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams found out about it, they went to McGonagall and Snape respectively to get us on the teams. Malfoy is the reserve seeker for Slytherin and as Gryffindor didn't have a seeker, I got on the team this year. They even convinced Dumbledore to bend the no brooms for first years rule for us. During the first game the Slytherins had to refrain from insulting their opponents. They knew about four insults at that time, but who could tell if there were more? There weren't - the potion was limited to four trigger words - but they didn't know it.

"Well, with the Slytherins less violent, our team soon had a massive lead. I had put the Slytherin seeker through the paces, I just love feinting, he even ploughed into the ground one time because he couldn't pull up from a dive, an then I saw the snitch and caught it. We won 260 to 20. Slytherin and Snape were not pleased."

Sirius let loose a bark like laugh.

"That's great. I would love to see your next game." He laughed.

"I'm sure we can arrange it. Last game, Mrs Longbottom and Uncle Remus were there too."

They started talking about Sirius' time at school and how he ran away from his home when he was sixteen because he couldn't bear it anymore. How he had been taken in by the Potters and how great Harry's grandparents had been.

* * *

><p>Griselda Marchbanks was invited to Hogwarts by Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore. They wanted to talk to her about the new curriculum to have her, as the one in charge of the Department of Magical Education, on their side when they presented the whole concept to the Board of Governors. Minerva had the house elves prepare tea and cake and now they would have a nice meeting in relaxed atmosphere.<p>

"Thanks for the invitation. Please give my compliments to the house elves, the cake is delicious." Griselda said.

"I will do that, Griselda. Thanks for taking the time to come here. From what Minerva told me, Augusta Longbottom has already informed you about some of their plans?" Albus asked.

"Yes, a very interesting concept. I understand you have also been informed about it now, Albus?" Griselda asked.

"Yes, I have to say I was really surprised what those women managed to create. It is a great idea to prepare the children for Hogwarts in that way. But they also showed me an idea how to improve our current educational standards at Hogwarts." He answered.

"I know a bit about it from Augusta, but not that much, it would be nice to know the whole concept." Griselda admitted.

Minerva handed her the same lists she had shown Albus a few days previous. Griselda's eyes widened at the implications.

"Incredible. I never would have thought we could make that much profit at Hogwarts if we just got the food grown here instead of buying everything but a small margin." She stated.

"I was as surprised as you are now, Griselda." Albus said. "But I think we should use the chance this concept offers us to get some changes done that would massively benefit the school. As you know we are at the moment at an all time low in student numbers. The war against Voldemort killed many young witches and wizards that therefore didn't have children of their own. Some also refrained from having children during the war times, so in two years we expect numbers of the new first years to rise again. From what Minerva and Augusta told me, there are many alumni that are willing to sponsor the starting equipment for these changes to work. Greenhouses, seeds, animals, warding stones and so on.

"As you read the plan is to invest the capital we free into more teachers and assistants to the heads of houses. In a meeting of the staff we had a majority vote to start those changes. From the currently eighteen members of the staff only three voted against it, so we have a three quarters majority, which enables us to do it, even without the Board of Governors agreeing. But we would prefer to realize the project without too many animosities of course."

"I see. You massively reduced the amount of money for the Board. That will create unrest." She analysed.

"We are aware of it. But we are in conformity with the charter in this point. You know as well as we do that a compensation of thirty galleons per hour they spent on matters of the Board, are more than fair." Minerva stated.

"Thirty galleons? That is more than enough. What do they get now then?" Griselda asked very surprised.

"Fifty. We calculated the sum based on the hours the Governors normally spend on tasks regarding the school. They meet twice a year for at most four hours. And travelling time can be ignored as every adult wizard can use apparition or use the floo to the meeting points. We estimated a total of ten hours per year that they offer time for school matters. Outside of meetings they normally don't do anything that relates to the school. If there would be certain events that they helped with, say promotion of our new program, we would of course compensate that time too, but it would have to be verified individually." Minerva explained.

"That sounds more than fair. But does that really mean such a massive saving of money? I mean you reduced the amount from 7500 galleons a year to just 2100 galleons." She doubted.

"No, the rest is from cutting the number down to seven, which is the number the founders decreed in the charter to involve all important parties for the interests on the school. We want to return to that number. It is ridiculous to have fifteen governors when we have eighteen members of the staff, of them four not in teaching positions." Minerva explained.

"It will create protest. But if you only had three that were against it, if I remember correctly there is something about a three quarters majority vote from the staff in the charter that would enable you to do this." Griselda pondered.

"That was our thought too." Albus confirmed. "Marian Abbott and Chiana Diggory looked up the article in the Hogwarts charter. With the vote we can do what we planned. But of course everything would go smoother if we managed to include the factions that would send representatives to the Board. That is for one the Ministry, traditionally your department sent one representative, then two members of the noble families. While there are not that many of them remaining, they have massive influence in the country and the founders offered them the two seats. We think we can smooth some waves by keeping that tradition. The next two are from the parents that currently have children at Hogwarts. Then one representative of the economy, that part has been a bit neglected in the past and one representative of St. Mungo's. In total seven people that should have the best interest of the school and the children learning here at heart."

"Theoretically. I remember the past years too well. The scrabble for the division of funds for one project or the other was annoying as hell." Griselda commented.

"True, but with the new plan there will be more funds to be divided on things that would benefit the school. We plan to offer more electives, some of them we have already successfully tested with the pre-school project we had during the past four years. Albus, Filius, Pomona, Poppy and I have set up a rough draft for the subjects we would like to have taught starting next year." Minerva handed her a new list.

* * *

><p><span>Curriculum of Hogwarts  November 1991First – Fifth Year / Basic Subjects

Astronomy

Charms

Defence Against the Dark Arts

Herbology

History of Magic

Potions

Transfiguration

Electives from Third year on (minimum of two)

Ancient Runes

Arithmancy

Care of Magical Creatures

Divination

Muggle Studies

Students that passed their OWLs can choose their NEWT classes depending on their grades in their OWLs.  
>A minimum of four NEWT classes is required.<p>

Curriculum of Hogwarts / From September 1992First – Fifth Year / Basic Subjects

Ancient Runes

Astronomy

Charms

Defence Against the Dark Arts

Herbology

History of Magic

Muggle Studies

Potions

Transfiguration

* * *

><p>Griselda was surprised about the inclusion of Runes and Muggle Studies from first year but she read on.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Electives from First Year (one elective per student)<span>

Care of Magical Creatures (limited to class one and two creatures e.g. kneazles, owls,…)

Fencing

Language (French, German, Spanish, Russian)

Politics

Wizarding Traditions

Electives can be changed after one year

All first and second years have to absolve a mandatory workshop of sixteen hours totally, spread over two weekends to learn how the Hogwarts farm works, which animals are needed to provide for the school and what environment is needed for everything to work. The workshop will be offered during the whole year and students can choose when they want to take the workshop. Voluntary work on the farm for earning pocket money will be offered to those that absolved the workshop and are accepted by the head of the farm.

Electives from Third year (minimum of two)

Arithmancy

Care of Magical Creatures

Divination

Fencing

Financial Management

Household Management / Cooking

Language (French, German, Spanish, Russian, Gobbledygook, Mermish)

Politics

Wizarding Traditions

Electives will be kept until OWLs

Additional Courses for NEWT students

Wizarding Law (requires OWL in Politics and Wizarding Traditions)

Muggle Law (requires OWL in Muggle Studies)

Healing (requires OWL in Potions and Charms)

Warding (requires OWL in Charms, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy)

Farming (requires OWL in Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology)

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, you really aim high with these plans. How will you manage that with the staff you have assumed?" Griselda asked.<p>

"Well, we will try to get some qualified people for the positions as Assistants of the heads of the four houses. We planned to give those positions to squibs that are fully integrated into the muggle world and have special qualifications that are unknown to the wizarding world. The ladies suggested to employ two that have studied psychology, one for politics and one for farming. I also don't think it would be that hard to find qualified squibs that speak a foreign language and some of the staff also speak other languages. With the four assistants taking over language courses for the human languages we intend to teach we have that subject covered. Albus offered to take care of the magical languages. He will give classes ten hours a week, that means two hours per year that is interested."

"How will that fit into your schedule, Albus?" Griselda asked confused.

"I will retire from my position with the ICW. Minerva made me realize that I have spread myself too thin in the past. And I always wanted to make Hogwarts the best educational institution in the world. Returning to teach for some hours a week will be a good opportunity for me to have more contact with the students again. And I assume it will be a lot of fun too." He said smiling.

"I also assume that other members of the staff will help with the areas that need new teachers?" Griselda asked.

"In the beginning, yes. If this program is successful we will over time probably hire four more teachers with specialties in those areas. And we have thought about involving some volunteers for some areas. I could imagine some witches that normally stay at home would be interested to help out in the Household Management / Cooking class for a few hours a week. George, our new History of Magic teacher, already offered to also take the class in Wizarding Traditions additionally to History. We just need to reorganize the Schedules.

"We have good experiences with exchanging classes from week to week. That way the children still have enough time to get their work done and have some free time for sport activities, clubs and just relaxing. This is an example for a first and second year timetable we though of if we start with the new classes. We also adjusted the times of classes a bit. At the moment classes start at nine, we will have them start a quarter past eight in the future. That opens up more of the afternoons for the students." Minerva showed her the sheet of paper.

* * *

><p>Timetable Week One<p>

Monday

6:30 – 8:00: Breakfast

8:15 – 9:15: Transfiguration

9:15 – 10:15: Transfiguration

10:35 – 11:35 Herbology

11:35 – 12:35 Herbology

12: 45 – 14:00: Lunch Break

14:10 – 15:10: Elective

15:10 – 16:10: Elective

16:30 – 18:30: Time for studying, clubs and teams

18:30 – 19:30: Dinner

Tuesday

6:30 – 8:00: Breakfast

8:15 – 9:15: Potions

9:15 – 10:15: Potions

10:35 – 11:35 Muggle Studies

11:35 – 12:35 Muggle Studies

12: 45 – 14:00: Lunch Break

14:10 – 15:10: Charms

15:10 – 16:10: Charms

16:30 – 18:30: Time for studying, clubs and teams

18:30 – 19:30: Dinner

Wednesday

6:30 – 8:00: Breakfast

8:15 – 9:15: Defence Against the Dark Arts

9:15 – 10:15: Defence Against the Dark Arts

10:35 – 11:35 History of Magic

11:35 – 12:35 History of Magic

12: 45 – 14:00: Lunch break

14:10 – 15:10: Elective

15:10 – 16:10: free

16:30 – 18:30: Time for studying, clubs and teams

18:30 – 19:30: Dinner

22:00 - 0:00: Astronomy Practical

Thursday

6:30 – 8:00: Breakfast

8:15 – 9:15: free

9:15 – 10:15: free

10:35 – 11:35 Muggle Studies

11:35 – 12:35 Muggle Studies

12: 45 – 14:00: Lunch Break

14:10 – 15:10: Charms

15:10 – 16:10: Charms

16:30 – 18:30: Time for studying, clubs and teams

18:30 – 19:30: Dinner

Friday

6:30 – 8:00: Breakfast

8:15 – 9:15: Transfiguration

9:15 – 10:15: Transfiguration

10:35 – 11:35 Defence Against the Dark Arts

11:35 – 12:35 Defence Against the Dark Arts

12: 45 – 14:00: Lunch Break

14:10 – 15:10: free

15:10 – 16:10: free

16:30 – 18:30: Time for studying, clubs and teams

18:30 – 19:30: Dinner

Timetable Week Two

Monday

6:30 – 8:00: Breakfast

8:15 – 9:15: Transfiguration

9:15 – 10:15: Transfiguration

10:35 – 11:35 Herbology

11:35 – 12:35 Herbology

12: 45 – 14:00: Lunch Break

14:10 – 15:10: Elective

15:10 – 16:10: Elective

16:30 – 18:30: Time for studying, clubs and teams

18:30 – 19:30: Dinner

Tuesday

6:30 – 8:00: Breakfast

8:15 – 9:15: Potions

9:15 – 10:15: Potions

10:35 – 11:35 Ancient Runes

11:35 – 12:35 Ancient Runes

12: 45 – 14:00: Lunch Break

14:10 – 15:10: Charms

15:10 – 16:10: Charms

16:30 – 18:30: Time for studying, clubs and teams

18:30 – 19:30: Dinner

Wednesday

6:30 – 8:00: Breakfast

8:15 – 9:15: Defence Against the Dark Arts

9:15 – 10:15: Defence Against the Dark Arts

10:35 – 11:35 History of Magic

11:35 – 12:35 History of Magic

12: 45 – 14:00: Lunch Break

14:10 – 15:10: Elective

15:10 – 16:10: free

16:30 – 18:30: Time for studying, clubs and teams

18:30 – 19:30: Dinner

22:00 – 0:00: Astronomy Practical

Thursday

6:30 – 8:00: Breakfast

8:15 – 9:15: free

9:15 – 10:15: free

10:35 – 11:35 Ancient Runes

11:35 – 12:35 Ancient Runes

12: 45 – 14:00: Lunch Break

14:10 – 15:10: Herbology

15:10 – 16:10: Herbology

16:30 – 18:30: Time for studying, clubs and teams

18:30 – 19:30: Dinner

Friday

6:30 – 8:00: Breakfast

8:15 – 9:15: Potions

9:15 – 10:15: Potions

10:35 – 11:35 History of Magic

11:35 – 12:35 History of Magic

12: 45 – 14:00: Lunch Break

14:10 – 15:10: free

15:10 – 16:10: free

16:30 – 18:30: Time for studying, clubs and teams

18:30 – 19:30: Dinner

* * *

><p>"Interesting, very interesting. So you practically exchange Muggle studies and Ancient Runes with each other, Potions and Transfiguration, Defence and History, and Charms and Herbology." Griselda realized. "A sound system. This way there won't be any shortcomings in any subject but you still manage to keep the workload for the students manageable. I am impressed. Do you also have a sample for the third years? After all there will be at least another elective added if not two."<p>

"Yes. Here it is." Minerva said.

* * *

><p>Timetable Week One<p>

Monday

6:30 – 8:00: Breakfast

8:15 – 9:15: Transfiguration

9:15 – 10:15: Transfiguration

10:35 – 11:35 Elective One

11:35 – 12:35 Elective One

12: 45 – 14:00: Lunch Break

14:10 – 15:10: Defence Against the Dark Arts

15:10 – 16:10: Defence Against the Dark Arts

16:30 – 18:30: Time for studying, clubs and teams

18:30 – 19:30: Dinner

Tuesday

6:30 – 8:00: Breakfast

8:15 – 9:15: Herbology

9:15 – 10:15: Herbology

10:35 – 11:35 Ancient Runes

11:35 – 12:35 Ancient Runes

12: 45 – 14:00: Lunch Break

14:10 – 15:10: Elective Two

15:10 – 16:10: Elective Two

16:30 – 18:30: Time for studying, clubs and teams

18:30 – 19:30: Dinner

Wednesday

6:30 – 8:00: Breakfast

8:15 – 9:15: Potions

9:15 – 10:15: Potions

10:35 – 11:35 Elective Three

11:35 – 12:35 Elective Three

12: 45 – 14:00: Lunch Break

14:10 – 15:10: Charms

15:10 – 16:10: Charms

16:30 – 18:30: Time for studying, clubs and teams

18:30 – 19:30: Dinner

22:00 - 0:00: Astronomy Practical

Thursday

6:30 – 8:00: Breakfast

8:15 – 9:15: Defence Against the Dark Arts

9:15 – 10:15: Defence Against the Dark Arts

10:35 – 11:35 Transfiguration

11:35 – 12:35 Transfiguration

12: 45 – 14:00: Lunch Break

14:10 – 15:10: Herbology

15:10 – 16:10: Herbology

16:30 – 18:30: Time for studying, clubs and teams

18:30 – 19:30: Dinner

Friday

6:30 – 8:00: Breakfast

8:15 – 9:15: Muggle Studies

9:15 – 10:15: Muggle Studies

10:35 – 11:35 History of Magic

11:35 – 12:35 History of Magic

12: 45 – 14:00: Lunch Break

14:10 – 15:10: free

15:10 – 16:10: free

16:30 – 18:30: Time for studying, clubs and teams

18:30 – 19:30: Dinner

Timetable Week Two

Monday

6:30 – 8:00: Breakfast

8:15 – 9:15: Transfiguration

9:15 – 10:15: Transfiguration

10:35 – 11:35 Elective One

11:35 – 12:35 Elective One

12: 45 – 14:00: Lunch Break

14:10 – 15:10: Defence Against the Dark Arts

15:10 – 16:10: Defence Against the Dark Arts

16:30 – 18:30: Time for studying, clubs and teams

18:30 – 19:30: Dinner

Tuesday

6:30 – 8:00: Breakfast

8:15 – 9:15: Herbology

9:15 – 10:15: Herbology

10:35 – 11:35 Ancient Runes

11:35 – 12:35 Ancient Runes

12: 45 – 14:00: Lunch Break

14:10 – 15:10: Elective Two

15:10 – 16:10: Elective Two

16:30 – 18:30: Time for studying, clubs and teams

18:30 – 19:30: Dinner

Wednesday

6:30 – 8:00: Breakfast

8:15 – 9:15: Potions

9:15 – 10:15: Potions

10:35 – 11:35 Elective Three

11:35 – 12:35 Elective Three

12: 45 – 14:00: Lunch Break

14:10 – 15:10: Charms

15:10 – 16:10: Charms

16:30 – 18:30: Time for studying, clubs and teams

18:30 – 19:30: Dinner

22:00 - 0:00: Astronomy Practical

Thursday

6:30 – 8:00: Breakfast

8:15 – 9:15: History of Magic

9:15 – 10:15: History of Magic

10:35 – 11:35 Potions

11:35 – 12:35 Potions

12: 45 – 14:00: Lunch Break

14:10 – 15:10: Charms

15:10 – 16:10: Charms

16:30 – 18:30: Time for studying, clubs and teams

18:30 – 19:30: Dinner

Friday

6:30 – 8:00: Breakfast

8:15 – 9:15: Muggle Studies

9:15 – 10:15: Muggle Studies

10:35 – 11:35 History of Magic

11:35 – 12:35 History of Magic

12: 45 – 14:00: Lunch Break

14:10 – 15:10: free

15:10 – 16:10: free

16:30 – 18:30: Time for studying, clubs and teams

18:30 – 19:30: Dinner

* * *

><p>"Okay, I see. So you can manage to keep three hours of net instruction in the core subjects, two hours per elective and two hours for Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies. I like this concept. I guess you want me to promote the concept at the Ministry?" Griselda asked.<p>

"That would be great. While we know that the concept is good, we need to have it advertised in the Ministry so that nobody thinks it would be a good idea to protest. We expect the pureblood faction to loudly oppose the mandatory inclusion of Muggle Studies in the curriculum, but with the muggle world developing at the rate it does, our children will have massive problems to blend in if they are kept at their current level of knowledge. We don't have the topics that will be discussed in the classes yet, that will have to be done in the coming months." Albus said.

"Of course. Well, I will see what I can do. These changes will definitely benefit the coming generations of students. I will speak with Cornelius. In combination with the pre-school concept this could be a revolution in the educational system. Hogwarts could become the leading power again. It surely would be looking good for Cornelius when he wants to stay Minister for a long time to be the one who supported a new innovative concept which still strengthened the focus on traditional subjects that had to be taken from the curriculum because it couldn't be financed anymore.

"One piece of advice. Get the pureblood faction on your side early on. And I mean both light, dark and neutral families. There is a lot of potential that can be utilized. From the war against You-Know-Who you have the supporters in most light families, Albus. Most of the neutral ones would follow if they can see the benefits for themselves. The dark ones need to be convinced that this isn't another campaign to shove things more into the direction of including more muggle things and neglect the traditional values. While they don't represent the majority of our society anymore, they still hold most of the money." Griselda reminded them.

"We will. I think Chiana, Amelia and Augusta will be predestined to get them included. Perhaps they will see it as a chance to make a good impression and shake off the suspicions from the war with Voldemort." Albus pondered.

"Good, I would like to be kept informed about the state of affairs and when you have finished the decisions about the topics for the classes I would like to look them over. The ones we have at the Ministry which we use for setting up the OWL and NEWT exams are a bit outdated." Griselda said. "Now enough of serious talking, I would like another piece of that cake."


	9. Reactions and Ideas

**Hi, finally I have this update done. I had to proof read it before putting it online. But now this story contiues too.**

**Happy reading and I am looking forward to more of your great comments.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reactions and Ideas<strong>

Quirinius Quirrell had massive problems. His master who shared his body was very displeased with the developments at Hogwarts. While he had managed to figure out the protections around the Philosopher's Stone for the most part or was sure he could get around them without problem, he still didn't know how he could pass the damned Cerberus. And he still didn't have an idea what Dumbledore had added as his obstacle. He hadn't got a good opportunity to get rid of the Potter boy either.

The first attempt at the Quidditch game didn't work because the boy didn't stay in one place for more than a few seconds, too short to curse the broom properly. And when he was in one position long enough, only two times in the whole bloody game, another player flew by and interrupted the curse again. He hadn't managed to use the distraction of the troll on Halloween because the Longbottom brat had called out the error of sending them to their common rooms when Slytherin's common room was in the dungeons where the troll had been reported to be. And the dog didn't even manage to bite Snape properly.

His new attempt at the stone had been thwarted through the new educational changes that were planned to be implied next year. The simple idea to make Muggle Studies a core class was insulting to every pureblood. But the arguments that the creators, a group surrounding Minerva, Pomona and Poppy had brought up, sounded logical to the fools. No proper wizarding pride in them. The only good thing they included was putting traditional wizarding classes back into the list of subjects.

No, he wouldn't have any good opportunities for the close future on either part. The Potter boy would go back home to spend Christmas with the bloodtraitor Sirius Black. He was required to help with setting up the list of topics for each year of Defence Against the Dark Arts classes to hand in to the Ministry. That would take up a lot of time during the holidays, so trips to the third corridor would be hard to manage. And obviously Snape was suspicious of him. He didn't know if he had completely gone over to Dumbledore or just didn't want to risk his position, which was already precariously shaky thanks to the inquiry he faced. The hearing would also be during the holidays to not interrupt the teaching.

Well, if Snape was sacked, which seemed very likely, he wouldn't have to be concerned with him snooping around the third floor anymore. But his time was running out. Quirrell's body was giving out. Probably he would be forced to resolve to drinking unicorn blood soon. Well, the Christmas break would show what would have to happen, one way or the other.

* * *

><p>It was the first day of the Christmas holidays and Narcissa Malfoy was invited for tea at the Diggory's. She had been really surprised when Chiana Diggory had sent her the invitation, but she had accepted. She was curious what Chiana could want from her. Lucius was busy with improving the Malfoy image again by sponsoring part of the new program that was planned to start at Hogwarts. Augusta Longbottom had talked to him three weeks ago and given him an idea what the original creators wanted to achieve for the school. As it was a good chance to be seen as a generous benefactor he had agreed to help and was now organizing his sponsoring part. He wanted to be on top and not be overshadowed by others that also gave money.<p>

Narcissa used the floo and arrived at the Diggory house right on time at three o'clock.

"Ah, Narcissa. How nice to see you. Come on, the others are already waiting in the salon." Chiana greeted her politely.

"Thanks for the invitation Chiana. I am curious what this meeting is about." Narcissa replied courteous.

"Of course, but first let's take some refreshments. I also got an apple-cinnamon tart for our tea." Chiana said.

Narcissa was pleased. Apple-cinnamon tart was one of her favourite treats.

She followed Chiana to the salon and saw that four other women were present. She recognized Gabriella Greengrass, Cynthia Holberth, Amelia Bones and Andriana Zabini. A really elected group of women from powerful families. This would definitely be interesting.

Chiana had a house elf serve the cake and tea and the women made small talk. Most of them spoke about their children at Hogwarts and how the past term had been for them. Narcissa saw a pattern there. Finally Chiana called attention to her.

"Well, I think you all know that I called you here for a reason. With the changes that are planned at Hogwarts I wanted to take the opportunity to make sure the interests of the influential houses in our society will be represented. I asked Minerva to send me the first ideas for the changes and I have to say I am pleased. But all good ideas need to be filled with life. And I think you will agree with me that the raising of our children to the ideals of our houses is traditionally the duty of us women. Our men go to work to make beneficial connections, but we women have our own social networks. I invited you all, because you have the connections in different circles.

"I think, regarding the best education our children can get, we should stop thinking in terms of dark and light. Mostly the world is painted in shades of grey anyway and magic can be used in many different ways. The so called dark houses especially want to preserve traditions that brought our society through the dark ages and let us thrive. I don't see any problem with that. The light houses want to include the muggleborns into our society and give them equal chances. Also not a problem, but my personal opinion in that regard is that they need to learn very soon that they have to adapt to the ways of thinking of our society."

The others voiced their general agreement and waited for more information.

"Do you by any chance have copies of the plans for us?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh of course, I just forgot to give them to you yet. Here they are." Chiana said and handed each a copy of the ideas.

For some minutes they read through it before they finished.

"There are some nice ideas. But it isn't completely thought out in my opinion." Narcissa said. "Why should the children be forced to learn about muggles?"

"I also asked Minerva for the intention of that part. They have tested the benefits of including that knowledge in their teaching on a test group for four years now. Ten children which today are at the ages ten to thirteen had preparational lessons at Longbottom Manor in wizarding subjects but also muggle subjects. Some are useful in both worlds, like foreign languages and Financial Management. They wanted for the children to be able to perfectly blend into the muggle world. There are some interesting things the muggles have developed that we can use as well without having to invest the work to produce them ourselves." Chiana answered.

"I think they would have to differentiate between muggleborn or muggle-raised students and wizard-raised children." Gabriella added. "To treat all the children equally, they should teach the muggleborns mandatory wizarding topics. Don't make Wizarding Traditions an elective from first year; have them teach it as the counterpart to Muggle Studies. That way we could achieve what Chiana said about integrating the muggleborns properly from the start. If the pureblood children have to invest time to learn about muggles, the muggleborns should be forced to do the same with wizards."

"A good idea, Gabriella." Amelia said. "I think we should tell Minerva soon. You are absolutely right. It would improve the relations between those two sides immensely if they both learned to understand each other better. It would also take care of some of the repeatedly upcoming complaints of muggleborns about barbaric customs of wizards. Just because some things don't work in the muggle world, they can still be good in the wizarding world."

Chiana wrote the suggestion down. It made sense.

"I understand that Hogwarts will grow their supplies themselves from next year on. How will they manage that? I don't think anybody there is skilled in farming. And the gamekeeper Hagrid only knows for a small scale as far as I am informed." Cynthia started the next topic.

Amelia, Cynthia and Chiana had conferred who to invite and how to discuss certain topics best. They had agreed that Narcissa Malfoy and Andriana Zabini for the dark houses and Gabriella Greengrass for the neutral houses would be good guests. The Holberths were also neutral while the Diggorys and the Bones were light houses. So it was a well-balanced group.

"Yes, they intend to hire somebody with experience in farming, probably a squib who has a title from a muggle university in the area. The management of a farm doesn't require active magic so it would be a waste to put a wizard in the position. The maintenance of the farm will mostly be done by house elves, Hogwarts will have to hire a whole lot of them additionally for that reason. But it shouldn't be a problem. With the products from the farm, vegetables, fruits, milk, cheese, eggs, corn and so on, Hogwarts will save massive amounts of money. The calculations are in the copies you got as well. I also heard the headmaster had the idea to offer students the chance to voluntarily work at the farms to learn about the subject on the one hand and earn a bit of pocket money on the other." Chiana explained.

She had been chosen to appear as the one to have examined the concept thoroughly so far.

"Incredible. I never even suspected that there was so much hidden potential in Hogwarts." Andriana commented. "That would open many possibilities for more specialized studies for the students."

"True. The freed funds are the basis on which they decided they could realize the increase in subjects, relieve the heads of houses from some of their workload and pay assistant teachers for the lower years. What do you think about the idea to employ master aspirants as assistants in seven subjects?" Chiana asked.

"It is a good idea. Many young witches and wizards that search for a master in their chosen subject could profit from the idea. They would have the infrastructure of Hogwarts available and that does include the massive library. Tell me where else in Great Britain would you find that assortment of books to a variety of topics? A master aspirant normally needs four years of learning until he can take the mastery exams. That would mean they would have teachers for the younger years for four years in one go, then the next one could start. Perhaps if this concept works even more. And I know that especially the four heads of houses had an immense workload that didn't give them much time for their head of house duties. Filius Flitwick told me once that he regretted not to be able to start some projects of his interest like a duelling club because he just didn't have the time with grading essays of seven years of students all the time." Gabriella reported.

"True, Severus said the same. By the way, does anybody of you know more about the problems with Potions?" Narcissa asked.

"I think it mostly comes down to Severus not having the patience to properly teach beginners in Potions. He has high demands for his students and his scary aura doesn't do many any good. Then his inability to treat Harry Potter at least neutrally. I would have thought he was old enough to be over the stupid feud with James by now, really James has been dead for ten years." Amelia said. "Susan was one of the students that wrote the reports that described Severus' normal lessons. I read copies of them. I am not impressed with his behaviour in classes. His teaching methods cost us too many applicants in St. Mungo's and at my department because a NEWT in Potions is required."

"Cedric also wrote reports. I don't wonder that he is in massive trouble because of it." Chiana added.

Narcissa filed the information away for later use. She knew Severus was not the best teacher for students outside of Slytherin. And there were three other houses that, if united, could bring him down. He should have been more subtle.

"Do they already have somebody in mind for the new teaching posts"? Andriana asked.

"Minerva told me that George McIntosh, the new History of Magic teacher offered to also teach Wizarding Traditions. It would just be a question of adjusting the schedules and putting all houses together for History as long as the numbers are as small as they are now. He says controlling forty students is manageable. But if Wizarding Traditions is made mandatory there would have to be found another way. The elective Care of Magical Creatures for the first and second years would be covered by Hagrid. After all it would only mean six additional hours of work for him and he loves creatures. The squibs that would be hired for the assistants of the heads of houses would take over some language classes. Otherwise it is mostly open." Cynthia said.

"They also want to offer some people from outside the castle the chance to teach a class. The idea was to have a witch who has experience with taking care of a family teach Household Management / Cooking or have somebody who is skilled in fencing teach that class. Those persons wouldn't need to live at the castle all the time. They could teach perhaps two days a week and the rest of the time be at home. Poppy was the one to suggest it." Amelia added.

"Not a bad idea. Some people could use the opportunity to earn a bit of money without giving up their normal lives. I think some of the difficulties in the past were the working hours required at Hogwarts. Only single witches and wizards would be able to become teachers with that amount of work included." Andriana commented.

"Can anybody apply for the posts?" Narcissa asked.

"As far as I know they will test the qualification of the applicant in the subject and in teaching, probably to prevent another disaster like with Severus, but otherwise anybody is welcome to apply. Why, do you know somebody?" Chiana asked.

"The Blacks taught all children fencing from a young age. If it would only be for some hours the week I would be interested in teaching. Staying at home all the time gets boring. And it is a big part of our traditions." Narcissa admitted.

"Yes, Augusta also insisted on teaching the children in their program fencing. Her grandson even became junior champion of a part of England before he went to Hogwarts. She was so proud when she told me the story at a meeting of the Wizengamot." Amelia commented.

"Do they have ideas what they will pay the teachers from outside? While they have the spare money, keeping an eye on the finances is important after all." Gabriella asked.

"I think they will pay four galleons the hour. So for example if you worked as the fencing teacher, Narcissa, you probably would have fourteen hours of lessons each week as the subject is offered to all seven years. Perhaps a bit less. In a month that would be 56 hours and give you 224 galleons." Chiana calculated.

"Not a bad income for a part-time job that gets you out of boredom." Andriana commented.

"I think so too." Amelia said. "I will inform some others I know that could be interested. After all, we all want our children to get the best possible education. I especially like the idea of teaching Ancient Runes from first year on. It is such an underestimated subject."

"Yes, I can agree that while there is a little annoyance with the Muggle Studies class, the advantages are higher. The other classes are all related to the wizarding world. Now we just need to think about the parts that are taught in said classes. I for one am very interested that my daughters learn specific things in a Financial Management class. I think I will write a list when I get home. Julian will have to help me, but I don't think he will mind." Gabriella said.

The others voiced similar opinions. Narcissa would inform Lucius about what she had learned. If they did this right they would increase the influence of the Malfoy family again.

* * *

><p>Harry arrived at his godfather's house and was a bit intimidated by the dark outlook the house had. Sirius who obviously guessed what Harry thought calmed him down.<p>

"Don't worry, Harry. I know the house looks dark, but the dangerous items my family had have already been taken away by curse-breakers the DMLE sent in here. The whole house has been cleaned and while we are here we can decide how to renovate to make it more of a home." He said.

"Really, I get to help you decide?" Harry asked surprised.

"Of course you do. In my last conversation with Amelia she told me that Dumbledore finally relented to have you leave the Dursleys if you want to move in with me. This will also be your home then, so it is only normal that you get to voice your opinion in how it should look in the future." Sirius explained.

Harry smiled happily. Leaving the Dursleys to live with his godfather sounded really good. When he had visited Sirius in the hospital they had got along splendidly. They had decided to use the Christmas break to see if they could live together. If it worked like they hoped, Harry would move in permanently.

"Come on, the bedrooms are upstairs and I want you to choose your bedroom yourself. Only my bedroom is already taken, but I am sure the other seven rooms on the family floor will be more than enough for you to find a suitable room." Sirius said and led Harry upstairs to the third floor.

"On the ground floor are the kitchen, a dining room, the music room, the study of the head of house and a storage room with inbuilt cooling charms for groceries. The first floor holds the library with a study area a bathroom and a storage room. Most of the space is taken up by the library. It is one of the biggest private collections in Britain as far as I know. It will take some time to sort through all the books but I guess I have the time. After my family shrunk to a small number, many books that family members had at their homes were added to the main library here. It is nowhere near the size of the library at Hogwarts, but which library could say that? The library reaches onto the second floor as well, so there are a few less rooms than on the third floor. Mainly there are a bathroom and three guest rooms.

"Then on the third floor there are the family rooms. As I said there are eight of them, all with a private bathroom enclosed. On the fourth floor there is the old classroom where the children of the family have been taught before they started Hogwarts or when they came home for the holidays they were prepared for the duties the family expected them to take over once they graduated. I won't lie, Harry, it was mostly dark stuff, but I intend to change the ways of the Black family. Then there is a living room for the family. Next there is a duelling room. With the house being unplottable and warded so extensively the Ministry wouldn't even register a peep if you were to use magic during your holidays."

Harry was impressed. He hadn't thought he would be able to learn duelling at home.

"Last but not least, on the roof there is a swimming hall. When the muggles began building big swimming halls for the wealthy citizens some centuries ago, my family couldn't let it be and decided they would have their own private facility. A magical architect figured out how to place the pool on the roof and during summers the Blacks from there on could enjoy a refreshing bath whenever they wanted to. Of course soon it was extended on the winters." Sirius told the story.

"Cool. I will definitely try it." He was planning how much fun he and his friends could have there, but he would wait to ask Sirius if he could invite them over until he was more secure how he would take it.

They reached the third floor and Harry began looking around after Sirius had pointed out his room. After looking at all rooms he decided he wanted the one with view at the hidden garden. Harry intended to let Neville loose in the garden and was sure it would be up to former glory in no time at all.

* * *

><p>Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy sat in the salon of Malfoy Manor after Draco had gone to bed. While Lucius had some harsh comments on his son's grades which he had requested to be informed about from Draco's temporary head of house, he had been overall pleased with how his son had managed to start at Hogwarts. He had followed the family tradition of being sorted into Slytherin and had begun making contacts in his house. That Draco had been chosen to join the Quidditch team as a reserve player who would ascend to the main team next year or in case the first seeker was injured was also a massive benefit for his standing in the house.<p>

He knew Narcissa had been at the Diggory's for tea today and he was interested what she had been invited for. He knew she would tell him soon.

"So, how did your plans for the sponsoring of a part of the changes at Hogwarts get along, Lucius?" She asked.

"It went well. I have found out what kind of sponsorship the ones that already agreed have taken over. The Smiths as descendants of Hufflepuff are building the five new greenhouses for the farm. The Diggorys sponsor the seeds for one year, the Greengrasses take care of the warding stones to protect the greenhouses from damage, mainly from the creatures in the forest and the Runcorns give the original breeding stock. So except for the starting phase none except the Smiths will make that much of an impact. I have found a way that our contribution will last for many years." Lucius said.

"Really, I am curious, what have you come up with?" She asked.

"I will give ten house elves to the project. You know how useless Dobby is anyway and I have thought long how to rectify that problem. I will get us a new house elf for the manor and send Dobby with nine other elves to Hogwarts to work on the new farms. I have a contact from where I can get the elves easily and for a low price. Overall the operation will cost me about five thousand galleons. But the Malfoy name will be known to have promoted the new concept to improve Hogwarts for a long time." He said.

"That's a great idea. It's simple, economic and will make a big impression. With how long house elves live nobody will forget the Malfoy donation. I also have interesting news. As you know I was invited for tea at the Diggory's. It was an interesting group. Chiana Diggory had invited a well-balanced group of matriarchs of all types of houses. Next to me Andriana Zabini was there to represent the dark houses, Cynthia Holberth and Gabriella Greengrass for the neutral houses and Amelia Bones and Chiana Diggory for the light houses. We first had tea and cake, the apple-cinnamon tart was really great by the way…"

Lucius had to smile. Somebody must have known Narcissa's preference in cake. She loved apple-cinnamon tart.

"… then we talked about everyday topics, like how our children did at Hogwarts and so on. Finally we reached the topic that was the reason for the invitation. The new educational program at Hogwarts." She reported, always keeping her dignity. She was a daughter of the house of Black after all.

"I see. I have heard about a pre-school program that a group of witches tested at Longbottom Manor in the past years from Cornelius. This probably is the next step then." Lucius analysed.

"Yes, it seems like it. The pre-school part was mentioned but not further discussed. I also found out more about the reasons for Severus' suspension. Obviously he forgot how to be subtle and couldn't get over his grudge towards James Potter. He treated Harry Potter like dirt in his classes and sadly the boy seems to be more cunning than anybody expected. He wrote reports about the lessons Severus held and after each lesson he had his classmates in his house sign the reports to prove it wasn't just his impression. The same was done by Susan Bones and Cedric Diggory. I guess there were others as well. Cynthia mentioned something about Rose also doing it. From my understanding they got those reports from all years until fifth with Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff signing.

"Potter handed over those reports to Minerva McGonagall and the Board of Governors forcing them into taking action. That scale of evidence can't be overlooked like it was done in the past with single complaints. And Amelia isn't inclined to overlook it anymore. The practices cost her too many auror applicants and St. Mungo's is in the same boat."

"Hm, you are right that is very interesting. Obviously the Potter boy is worth to be observed further. That plan sounds more like something a Slytherin would have come up with. Collecting evidence and bidding his time until it was opportune to strike and take down his enemy. Indeed, very interesting." Lucius commented crossing his fingers in front of his chest.

Narcissa nodded. Then she took out the copy of the program that Chiana had given them all.

"This is a copy of the concept that is planned to be implemented at Hogwarts from next year on. Before you start ranting about one thing that obviously is an insult to purebloods, look at the whole concept." She said and let Lucius read.

She knew from experience that he didn't have the patience to let her tell him when he wanted to know all the details. She watched his face taking an unhealthy shade of red and then normalizing again. Finally he put the concept down. Narcissa had also made comments in the margins that were suggestions to adapt the concept.

"I see, now I understand your request to first read it completely. There are some substantial improvements for the educational situation at Hogwarts in the program. I especially like the inclusion of Ancient Runes from first year as a mandatory subject. Runes are part of the traditional way to practice magic that is getting forgotten more and more. I also like the new electives idea from first year. Do you know who put the program together?" He asked.

"The main instigators are Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey, Pomona Sprout and Augusta Longbottom from what I could find out from Chiana." She told him.

Lucius pondered the ideas and read the comments Narcissa had added.

"So, Gabriella thought of the idea to counter the mandatory Muggle Studies with mandatory Wizarding Traditions classes for muggleborn and muggle-raised children. Why did you mark that with an exclamation mark?" He asked.

"Because, Lucius, on the one hand it will make the idea more intent on equality between all children and second, it is the curriculum and the teacher of a subject that decides what the subject will achieve. Gabriella, Amelia and Chiana made some interesting comments that we can use for our plans. Even the light pureblood houses are annoyed that many muggleborns think they can just take their beliefs from the muggle world and that they hold true the same in the wizarding world. We know that is not the case. Magic is different than what muggles call science.

"Now think of this scenario. Muggleborns, just eleven years old and eager to learn magic, very mouldable at that age too, start at Hogwarts. They are confronted with a new world which doesn't work like they are used to. Normally they are influenced by older students, mostly other muggleborns that have experienced the wizarding world for some time. While they adept a bit, they still have their ridiculous beliefs how things should be and try to change things, which is the main reason most purebloods sneer at them.

"Now, the new situation is they have mandatory Wizarding Traditions classes. Three hours a week only to learn how things are done in the wizarding world and why. They learn early on why we keep our world a secret, why certain rituals aren't dark, but increase our magic, what holidays mean to us, like Yule, Halloween, Summer Solstice and so on. Their young impressionable minds will be formed to accept the wizarding culture as their own. Oh, they will still be connected to the muggle world through their parents, but they will belong to us. And you know yourself that some things those muggles came up with can be used by us and save us the effort to waste magic on their production.

"Add to that that the new History of Magic teacher is a pureblood who values the traditional way of doing things. We can slowly disconnect the muggleborns from their families. I know the Dark Lord had the opinion that muggles and muggleborns are lower than dirt and only deserved to be killed. But think of what Lord Grindelwald thought. He wanted wizards to rule over the muggles like we deserve. His idea was to take muggleborns away from their families at a young age and raise them like proper wizards. If we get a proper teacher for the new class Wizarding Traditions that can inspire the muggleborns to separate themselves from the muggle world on their own, we would be able to get acceptable muggleborns."

She took a sip of her tea. She fully supported the opinion that purebloods were better than muggleborns and halfbloods, but she also was a very perceptive woman.

"Sadly we don't have enough purebloods left in Britain to ensure that in the future there will be enough purebloods to rule like it is our birth right. You know that most families only can have one child for some reason. The disgraces of wizards called Weasley put aside. But think of this. Halfbloods are more acceptable than muggleborns and they normally can be very powerful, look at Severus for example. We could teach that marriages between purebloods and halfbloods from old families are accepted by society as much as marriages between purebloods. Now a normal muggleborn would never be acceptable by any respectable pureblood, but what if we moulded them to our ideas?

"What if we selected the most intelligent and most powerful ones and instructed them to believe in pureblood supremacy and strive to get their descendants to become acceptable? If they accept that they need to fully accept the wizarding world as their own and cut ties to the muggle world, I don't see why we couldn't, let's say treat them like halfbloods. Potential that can be utilized. A child of two powerful muggleborns that declare their loyalty to the wizarding world could be seen as a worthy halfblood. And from my observations children of two muggleborns tend to be powerful. Just imagine the power that could be brought into the old families and refresh the blood." She said.

Lucius pondered the idea. He knew his wife was extremely observant and highly intelligent. She was the picture perfect pureblood matriarch. She would know how many children were born to the pureblood families. And even he knew that even the old families suffered from lack of acceptable heirs. Look at the Crabbes and the Goyles. Their sons that were Draco's age lacked brains and power. There was definitely too much inbreeding in those families. He had chosen to marry Narcissa because the Blacks were powerful and not too closely related to the Malfoys. It showed in their son. But Narcissa hadn't been able to get pregnant again after Draco was born because of an infection she got. They had wanted a daughter too, but that hadn't been meant to be.

Narcissa's idea had merit. If they could manage to find a teacher for the subject that could inspire the children in the way Narcissa described, over time things could work. And with the pre-school idea, it could be even easier. Younger children learned faster after all. It all depended on the teachers. Well, there were some really traditional people he knew that would be accepted by all factions, light, dark and neutral. If they could be convinced of the philosophy Narcissa described, there would be the chance to realize the idea. And for properly raised pureblood children the danger of being influenced too much by what would be taught in Muggle Studies would be slim.

"You have good points, but it will take years to implement. And we would need to get someone who has the right values into the post of teacher for the subject. While Gabriella's idea is good, I think I have an even better one. Make both classes mandatory for both parts. Have all children take Muggle Studies and Wizarding Traditions during their first five years at Hogwarts. At the moment the plan is to have three hours of each class depending on the way the child was raised. Why not two of each? Cut the third hour of elective and instead do the one hour that is missing to have both subjects taught two hours. It would be even better. The wizard raised children would influence the muggle raised ones. With the effect the teacher has the effect is multiplied.

"In Muggle Studies the children wouldn't be subject to as much teachings with one hour less. I see that it will be impossible to cut the subject out, they will counter every argument I can bring up. The increase of wizard subjects is too great to say anything against the concept. But this could also be a chance for the Malfoys to be seen as a house that promotes progress. If I were to be the leading face in the Wizengamot to implement the program much of the stigma that keeps sticking to us from the time after the Dark Lord fell would be undone. And once the Dark Lord comes back, we will be able to present him with a position of power and a young generation that isn't as much influenced by Dumbledore's ideals. We have to get to the point where the idea isn't making the wizarding world more like the muggle world; we need to get to the point where the idea is using the muggle world for our benefit but staying with our traditions."

"A subtle but important difference. Worthy of a Slytherin." Narcissa commented.

* * *

><p><strong>And cut. That's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it. For those that thought I put in too much detail in the last chapter, I only do it once and try to avoid repetitions, but the details will be helpful later on, so bear with it. Till next time.<strong>


	10. Starting Changes

**Hi, I'm back with the new chapter. Thanks for all those reviews you left. I mean 400 revs for 9 chapters, wow. This one is a bit shorter, but after it the first changes will be noticeable at Hogwarts. I'm still writing on that part, so it could take some time for the next update, it depends on how many ideas I have.**

**Now I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Starting Changes<strong>

It was the last day of the year where the Wizengamot met before the Christmas break started which would last until the second week of the new year. Christmas was only two days away and the last political decisions for the year had to be made. The atmosphere was light and many only thought how they would spend Christmas this year. Lucius Malfoy though had his own plans that he wanted to start before the break would give others the opportunity to think about their contributions for the Hogwarts program that was the main topic all over the wizarding world at the moment. Nearly every witch and wizard had been taught at Hogwarts and important changes to their old school were of interest to all of them. Everybody wanted to be involved when the school was changed to work better in the future. And all parents wanted that their children got the best possible education.

As Lucius was also on the Board of Governors and intended to use his influence to be elected as one of the representatives again, normally he would go for one of the two spots the noble houses had, but it would serve his interests more if he was elected as representative of the current parents, he had the perfect opportunity to position himself with a speech that supported the changes. Normally the Wizengamot didn't have much to do with Hogwarts, it operated independently, but there was the budget of 50,000 galleons that the Ministry gave to the school every year to support it. He had to make sure the money stayed at Hogwarts to make his plans possible. The money would over time be used for projects that so far had been dismissed because of shortage of funds. But he had his own ideas what exactly those projects could be for which he needed the money.

He and Narcissa had discussed what kind of projects would be most beneficial to mould the younger generations to their liking. But they could only start in a few years after the first changes had become normal. He was really glad that his wife was a true Slytherin through and through. It was fantastic to be able to bounce off his ideas with somebody who was as intelligent and cunning as himself.

"Honoured colleagues,…" he started his speech "…today, the last meeting day before we start into our well-earned Christmas holidays, I want to take up a topic that has been talked about much during the last weeks. The educational changes that have been suggested by a group of witches that are highly interested in making the education our children get the best in the world. For their effort and creativity I wish to exclaim my admiration." He said, getting agreeing murmurs from others.

"I have taken the time to thoroughly study the suggestions that were made in the rough draft my wife was given by Lady Diggory, who is also a supporter of the program, and I am thoroughly impressed how much the school we all went through in our youth could be improved. I am completely supportive to the suggestions. If we manage to get the children to understand both worlds, we can only profit from it. How often did we have problems in the past because of misunderstandings? How often do we need to send out obliviation squads because some witches and wizards stood out too much?"

He let the question stand without giving an answer.

"The group of witches with whom my wife discussed the ideas came up with a sound suggestion to make it fairer for all children, to have muggleborn children have mandatory lessons in Wizarding Traditions instead of Muggle Studies. I say, do both. With the funds to finance it freed by the new supply system of the school, employ someone who is well respected in his or her knowledge of our traditions and customs and have them taught to all children. Don't separate them more than they already are by the houses of Hogwarts. Unite them in learning about our world.

"There are differences between the muggle world and the wizarding world that need to be taught to the children from a young age. Only then we can heal the rifts that exist. I say, take the benefits the muggle world offers, but don't give up our way of life that got us through the persecution we have always been shown. We need to keep our world a secret from the muggles; otherwise they will hunt us down because they fear us. But that doesn't stop us to benefit from their discoveries which we can use. We have a historical chance to give our children the tools to succeed in life by improving their education. I ask you all to put your support behind the new educational program. Thank you for your attention."

He sat down in his seat taking in the applause of the others. Step one success.

* * *

><p>Augusta Longbottom wanted to cackle. Lucius Malfoy had just opened the way for the support of the dark houses of their educational program at Hogwarts. The idea to have all children learn Muggle Studies and Wizarding Traditions was a good one. But that it had come from a stout supporter of pureblood supremacy was fantastic. It was clear that Lucius wanted to position the house of Malfoy positively for the years to come. He had also informed Minerva that the Malfoys would supply ten house elves for the program. He was a sly bastard, but the Conspiracy had already foreseen something like this before Chiana had invited Andriana Zabini, Gabriella Greengrass and Narcissa Malfoy over to the Diggorys'. The concept intentionally had some openings where the dark families could think they could influence things.<p>

The main intention was to stop the dark influence. The belief it was alright to kill and torture those that didn't follow the same beliefs you followed. The wizarding world needed to be changed to adapt better to the changes of the world around them. Muggles developed better ways to get things done all the time. To have Lucius Malfoy say that they should take some things from the muggle world that were useful but keep their traditions was a chance to open up the minds of the children to things they never knew about. Two hours per week was more than enough to learn more about that world. Especially as the plan was to have Muggle Studies a mandatory class for the first five years.

You could get much done in five years. Lucius obviously underestimated the leverage those classes would have. But she wouldn't inform him about it. If this worked out right, even a return of Voldemort wouldn't change things. He had only been as powerful as he was because the pureblood supremacy front was too unhappy with how things were. They had lost power thanks to dwindling numbers and more muggleborns coming into the wizarding world and building successful lives for themselves. It was all connected to the change in the muggle society as well. There had been massive changes. The image of the housewife was getting more and more overturned. While most witches had worked somehow, be it in a job or in managing the family estate while their husband had another job, in the muggle world the idea of women working had only slowly been accepted.

The radical changes had influenced the mentality of the muggleborns. They thought they could change the wizarding world like the muggle world was changing and some forgot that it was a totally different culture. On that ground Voldemort had built his rise to power. The frightening thought about it was that if he hadn't shown his hand too early, if he had refrained from using violence he would have been Minister now. No, the plan of the Witches' Conspiracy was much more promising. A soft revolution furthered by those that really held the power in their society. The witches. All families were managed by the witch. The men were normally out for work most of the day. Sometimes the witch was working too, but traditionally she was taking care that everything at home worked swiftly.

And with how cheap things were in the wizarding world, about a third of what you would have to pay in the muggle world, even large families got by on one salary. The Weasleys were a really good example for that. Molly and Arthur grew most of their supplies at the land around the Burrow which reduced costs for the family immensely and they held chicken for eggs too. Yes, magic allowed for easier management of things. While with seven children Arthur's salary only just got them through, they didn't have to go hungry or anything. Just supplies that they couldn't make themselves had to be carefully calculated. And Molly was great in keeping control of the finances.

All children first listened to their mothers and the father only was involved if the mother needed a bit of extra authority. Now if they got both parts of their program started, the children would change the wizarding world in about ten years. They would simply live the change from a young age. Muggleborns would move naturally within society. Some would try to protest, but if a whole generation already lived a certain change, the elders had to accept it. Quality would speak a very clear language. Augusta contently kept watching how others also claimed their support for the program. Nobody wanted to stand back behind a Malfoy after all.

* * *

><p>Harry and Sirius sat in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place and were looking through catalogues with furniture, tapestries, carpets and tiles. They planned to completely renovate the house to make it look friendlier.<p>

"I think I would like to have the rooms restructured. While some things will stay with their current use, some could be better used. The ground floor should be for any official things, like greeting guests, throwing parties, doing business and the likes. There is no need to keep the music room there. I was also never really good at playing an instrument, so I don't think I will miss it much. While I like listening to music, I don't have much need to have a room where I can play. Do you want to keep a room for playing music?" Sirius asked Harry.

"I'm not that inclined to play an instrument. While I am not rubbish, it's not one of my favourite pastimes." Harry said shrugging.

"Good, then we will take out the walls between the dining room, the music room and the study and rebuild the layout of the ground floor. The kitchen and the storage will stay as they are, but the kitchen will get a connection to the other rooms. We will form the dining room and the majority of the music room into one big room to have guests over." Sirius told Harry pointing out the rooms on a map of the house. I think next year I might host a summer solstice party. It is in the middle of the summer and would be a great opportunity to show you some traditional rituals. While I hate that whole pureblood supremacy crap, I am not against good traditions. And doing certain rituals on certain magical dates helps your magic to develop. There are reasons they were developed in the first place after all." Sirius explained.

"Yes, Mrs Figg taught us about some of them in our Wizarding Traditions classes. We also did one ritual at Longbottom Manor when Neville, Hannah, Susan and I were ten on Yule." Harry said.

"Ah, yes, the passage ritual. The Yule before you go to Hogwarts, meaning normally with ten or for some with eleven, you do a ritual that strengthens your magical core to prepare it for the regular use of big amounts of magic. A hundred years ago Hogwarts offered muggleborn students or those students whose parents didn't let them do the ritual before coming to Hogwarts to do it on their first Yule at school. But with the Ministry starting to interfere more and more rituals got the label of being dark and were forbidden to be done at Hogwarts. Therefore only the wizarding families that know about them let the children do the ritual before going to Hogwarts." Sirius said.

Harry nodded, having heard about that in his lessons too.

"Well, back to the restructuring. I would use the rest of the space I get for a new study with included an area to conduct business. Having seen the fortune my family left me as the last remaining male Black, I probably will be busy enough to let my money work for me. I also have some ideas what kind of business would be a profitable new enterprise." Sirius explained.

"That sounds good. Do you want to keep the old furniture or get completely new ones?" Harry asked curiously.

"For the office I can keep some of the old furniture. The desk and the bookcases are okay and look impressive. Give the room a light painting and you get a nice place to work at. For the new room for big events I think we will get new furniture to make it less dark. All that black furniture doesn't make for a nice atmosphere. I think beech-tree would look nice. Comfortable easy chairs with a beech-tree table for the dining area, some cupboards for tableware in the same wood. We will renew the parquet flooring in a lighter tone than it is now. The walls will be painted in a warm light yellow." Sirius told Harry.

"I think that would look good. For your study you should use a light blue on the walls. I have read that blue calms people, so it would be good for doing business." Harry commented.

"Good idea." Sirius said and wrote it down. "I think that is it for the basics on the ground floor. Next is the first floor. The library will be cleared of all dangerous books and I will place those that aren't cursed, but not for children's eyes in a special area that only I can give access to. I thought about taking out all the old bookcases and the floor. I want the room to become more comfortable. Therefore I want carpet on the floor and then lighter coloured bookcases. Perhaps we can paint the old bookcases, because they are perfectly okay except that they are too dark in colour." Sirius said.

"I would like a dark blue carpet with golden stars on it. And the bookcases could be painted in beige. Those colours would go well with each other. The walls in white with a hint of blue. So that they appear to be white but not exactly." Harry tried to explain it.

"I think I know what you have in mind, Harry." Sirius replied and wrote the suggestions down. "And for the study area we can get some upholstery in warm colours. Perhaps a yellow that nearly goes into orange." He pondered.

"I think the old classroom is not needed, especially if the new wizarding Hogwarts pre-school is realized. Places to study in the library will be more than enough." Harry commented.

"You are right. I'm sure we will think of some better use for the room. The bathrooms are next. They will all have to get completely remodelled, because I can't stand all the snake and Slytherin motives." Sirius declared. "I thought for the bathrooms on the first and second floors, which would also be the ones for guests, we could use blue and silver tiles with normal white sinks and toilets, and for the family bathrooms we could vary with red, gold, white, violet and blue. Just that they look friendly and warm." Sirius described and handed Harry an example from the catalogue.

"I want one in dark red with silver." Harry said looking at a picture in the catalogue he held.

Sirius nodded and put it on the list.

"I think we should also keep the guest rooms in a normal white with some colourful accents with carpets and bed-linen. Perhaps a few pictures as well. After all, they wouldn't be inhabited for more than a few nights at any time. And for the family rooms, well, at the moment we only need two, yours and mine. So we could probably best keep the rooms neutral until we know for whom we would need them." Harry told his ideas.

"Yes. Probably that would have to wait for some years anyway. I can't have children for the next four years at least. After-effects of the dementors. The healers expect that I will be able to have children of my own in five years, but until then I have to wait. Well, I would need to marry before that anyway." Sirius said with a slightly sad tone in his voice.

The news from the healers, while not horrible, had been hard to take. He had feared he had become infertile, but thankfully his ability to turn into a dog, had protected him somewhat. He needed to get a potions regimen for the next year to undo the damage the dementors had done to him. It would never heal his psychological problems fully, nothing could do that, but the physiological effects could be countered. When he was twenty he hadn't really thought about having children of his own, there had been more than enough time left. But now after having lost ten years in Azkaban, he had thought about marrying and having children.

Harry noticed the das tone in his godfather's voice and hugged him to cheer him up. Sirius returned the gesture.

"If you want to, I can be your son until you can have children of your own." Harry said in a small voice, hoping his godfather would accept that.

"I would like that very much, Harry." Sirius said touched. "I will do my best to be a good father for you."

Harry was really happy. He had wanted a parent so much for all his life and now Sirius was willing to be his father. Tears of happiness ran down his cheeks. This was the best Christmas present ever.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it? Any suggestions for what should be done first? As I am just starting writing the next phase, I'm open for constructive suggestions. until next time.<strong>


	11. First Changes Visible

**Hi, I finally finished the next chapter, so I proudly present chapter eleven. I really didn't expect my two-shot to be this popular to make a whole story out of it. Thanks to all that left a review. Now enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>First Changes Visible<strong>

Dumbledore was sitting in his office with Minerva and was writing job advertisements for the new teaching posts that were created at Hogwarts. The set-ups were very similar to each other, just differing in the requirements. With the number of assistant teachers that were needed, the new assistants to the heads of houses, the farming specialists and the organization to get everything ready before the next school year started they were really busy. Augusta had sent Minerva the information about the meeting of the Wizengamot and the speech Lucius Malfoy had given. It was incredible how easy the man was to play. Now that he had positioned himself in support of the program he wouldn't be able to retreat.

Because the changes at Hogwarts were only the beginning. The Magical Primary School was much more important for their plans. The integration of muggleborns early in their lives into the magical world was of grave importance. The younger a child was the less ingrained were prejudices because a child couldn't really understand them. It only repeated what its parents said and if there were other adults, ones that they saw regularly that told them that shunning others because of their heritage was wrong a lot could be countered. So the plan to start the education of magical children with six years of age was a strong step into the direction of equality in their world.

Not that they would inform the ones leading their world about the true intentions of the primary school. No, the front was improving the education of the children and strengthening the secrecy statute. But if you planned to change a society you needed to start with the children. They learned by following the example of adults. And younger children learned faster than older ones. If the children only went to primary school half a day, which also had the positive side effect to relieve the mothers for some time, they would get to see many things they otherwise wouldn't. They had seen it with the participants of the classes at Longbottom Manor. Children grew up best if their minds got stimulated with several things. And both muggle and wizarding world had a lot to offer in that area.

Different kinds of animals, historical sites, gardens, amusement parks, games and sports, theatre visits and so on.

Lucius Malfoy massively underestimated the Witches' Conspiracy. He thought the old structures would be able to use the new ideas to gain even more power. But they would lose it in the end thanks to a change of mentality. Change couldn't be forced overnight; no, it had to grow from the roots of a society. They had discussed setting up Wizarding Traditions as a class for all students but thanks to the workload it had been decided to either let others make the suggestion or at least get it to be the equivalent of Muggle Studies in the teaching plans. To have a dark house suggest it would have the effect that if they took it up they would gain favours with the faction.

The teaching plans would be put together in two months. There were certain things each year needed to learn and in some subjects the teachers didn't do so. With a frame what needed to be covered each year it would be much easier to control how competent a teacher taught his or her class. On top of that the teaching methods would be discussed with all teachers. The complaints against teachers like Severus Snape and Cuthbert Binns wouldn't be ignored anymore, well, as Binns wasn't teaching anymore that was a given anyway, same with Snape's probation, but it was the principle of the matter.

The next part of the organisation was deciding which classrooms to use for which class. Hogwarts had more than enough space, but parts of the castle had been unused, sometimes for over a century, and only the house elves had cleaned them. There was a lot of work to do before they could start teaching there. On top of it they wanted to build rooms up for physical exercises. That would include the new fencing class, but also be open for the students to use for training other sports, be they muggle or magical. Thanks to Arabella they had an idea which muggle sports were the most popular and Rolanda had suggested modifying some of them to be more fitting into the magical world. If it was taken well, they might be able to soon have more sports competitions at Hogwarts than Quidditch. As popular as the sport was, there was only a limited number of students that could play it. And with having only seven or fourteen students of each house, depending if a reserve team was built or not, being able to play it was not really satisfying.

Rolanda's first idea was based on Quidditch to get the idea of modified games taking hold. Over the winter months even the Quidditch teams were hindered by the Scottish winter. It was much too cold to train outside and it was dark before classes let out normally. So having a way for the students to be active inside the castle would help immensely. She also hoped that with a way to solve problems by playing a game against each other the hexing of others would go down a bit.

The idea was to turn Quidditch into a game where the key positions were the same. They would have three chasers, a keeper, two beaters and a seeker. The main difference would be that they didn't play on brooms, but would be running around. The chasers would try to score with the quaffle while dodging bludgers. But in this version the bludgers would be balls thrown by the beaters, not being hit by bats. They were also much lighter than the real bludgers. They didn't want real injuries in the game. There would still be three hoops. The snitch would fly around no higher than a normal first year could jump up to. That would enable everybody to play and still need the seeker to be fast, agile and good at spotting it in the mess that the other players would undoubtedly be.

As the bludgers were lighter new rules for being hit by a bludger needed to be made up. If a beater managed to hit another player, no matter if it was the opposite one or one on his team, the player would be out of the game for thirty seconds. The bludgers would be spelled to freeze the hit player for that period. To make it fair the bludger had to be touched by the beaters before a hit counted. So other players taking the ball and scoring a hit on another player wouldn't work. That was achieved by charmed gloves for the beaters. Rolanda was sure it would work out well and Minerva had to agree with her. The idea sounded great and Rolanda was already looking for a good location to set up three pitches. After all, if they wanted to have more students play the game, they needed enough pitches.

The idea of the modified bludgers had also given Septima an idea for a game. She had taken the idea of dodge ball and suggested to take that concept as well to make up a new game. They could play it with balls filled with different things that would inhibit the hit player in different ways; from sticky glue to smelling sap. It would probably be a hit with the younger years. And they all knew that children that were physically fit tended to be better at school. Sports were a good outlet for stress and having about forty to sixty students each year coming to Hogwarts as new students meant that there were about three to four hundred students each year that were stressed more or less by studying magic. And stress was one factor for magic acting up. Next to the normal hormones teenagers developed going through puberty.

* * *

><p>Narcissa Malfoy read through the offered positions at Hogwarts. She had talked with Lucius already and while he had been hesitant to have her work, he could see that it would be beneficial and that she really wanted this. So he had agreed for her to put in her application for the fencing post. After all, she was quite bored with Draco being at Hogwarts and them not having another child. They had tried for a second child, but it wasn't meant to be. So they concentrated all their love as well as their ambitions on Draco. While they would be the first ones to admit that Draco was spoilt, he was their only child. Therefore they didn't really want to change how they treated him.<p>

She was pleased to read that two teachers for Wizarding traditions were to be employed next to one new teacher for Muggle Studies. Hogwarts would return to old glory and she was a little bit proud that witches had been the ones to start this small revolution. Normally the men of the houses stood in public with some notable exceptions. No wizard would be stupid enough to say that a witch was weaker than a wizard. History had shown early on that this wasn't the case with Morgana Le Fay being the most prominent example of a powerful witch. But the women that went into politics and were successful more often than not had to sacrifice family life for it and that was something most women weren't willing to do.

Amelia Bones had lost her husband early in the war against the Dark Lord and had concentrated on persecuting the dark forces from there on and had risen to become head of the DMLE. Millicent Bagnold had only started a career in politics after her one daughter had come of age and she had had the girl when she had been eighteen and just out of Hogwarts. So with thirty-five she had been able to start a political career and ended up as Minister of Magic. She had been hard as nails to get there over the male competition. Her own crazy sister Bellatrix was a very powerful witch, even if she would be the first one to question her sanity. It was all her father's fault and that bastard Rodolphus'. Bellatrix while sometimes cruel to muggleborns hadn't been as bad as she had been as a Death Eater when she was a teenager.

Sure, like all Blacks, except cousin Sirius and her sister Andromeda, she believed that purebloods were much better than muggleborns. But Bellatrix hadn't wanted to marry Rodolphus. She had had her eyes on somebody else. He had been a pureblood wizard of a light house. But her father had forced her into a marriage with Rodolphus and it had destroyed Bellatrix. She had lost her free will and had been forced to obey her husband. Once she had graduated from Hogwarts Bellatrix had been enslaved by the Lestrange heir with her father's blessing. It was one thing Narcissa and Andromeda had never forgiven their father and Narcissa was sure that Andromeda's running away had been inspired by the fate of her older sister. She had married Ted Tonks before she could be forced to marry Fondur Selwyn, the man her father had chosen for her. The shame that action brought upon the Blacks had been the reason for her being disinherited.

Narcissa had been the lucky one as the youngest. By the time she had been fourteen Lucius had already been courting her and the Malfoy heir was the man she had fallen for hard. Her father had been immensely pleased as the Malfoys were an important family in their society. So she had never been forced into as bad a marriage as Bellatrix. Lucius loved her and doted on her. When Bellatrix had lost her first child two months before it had been due to be born her spirit had died and left behind was only a shell of the woman she had once called her sister. She had devoted all her love on the Dark Lord. It was tragic as Rastaban, Rodolphus brother, had been the one to curse Bellatrix for supposed disobedience that caused the miscarriage. She had taken revenge for her sister though. Rastaban would never be able to have children. A certain secret potion from one of the books in the Black library ensured it. He having been diagnosed infertile had led to the dissolving of his arranged marriage by the House of Elrin.

The stipulation of the marriage contract was that an heir had to be produced within three years from the marriage and with Rastaban being infertile that wouldn't have been possible. The girl had been much happier being courted by Edgar Bones anyway Narcissa knew. It was sad that she had died in an attack. Narcissa would never talk about it loudly, but she doubted the validity of the Dark Lord's way to achieve the rule of purebloods. Too many pureblood families had been lost in the fight because they didn't follow the Dark Lord's agenda. She was much more for a subtle way to achieve power by politicking from the shadows. The Dark Lord could have become Minister easily by using other means and once you held the Ministry you could implement changes.

A law here that benefitted purebloods, an edict there that made it harder for muggleborns to be employed in positions that were reserved for purebloods if they didn't have an important pureblood sponsor. That would have been the Slytherin way, but telling the Dark Lord off was suicidal. So nobody had dared to do so even if many were aghast seeing just how far the Dark Lord was willing to go to achieve his goals.

* * *

><p>Sirius had decided that he would take Harry to a play at a popular theatre. As it was winter the Quidditch season wasn't going and the magical or muggle zoos weren't that inviting with the current below zero degrees temperatures all over England. Harry was happy enough. While he had seen some plays in muggle theatres during his time spent at Longbottom Manor, he hadn't had the chance to see a magical theatre yet. Today there would be the story of Camelot, the real one, not the one the muggles believed to be true. Much had been distorted with time. For example Arthur Pendragon had been a wizard and Merlin's apprentice.<p>

Morgana hadn't been as bad as she had been portrayed as well. Mordred was a piece of work though. Morgana had been a high priestess of Avalon that had helped Arthur and Merlin founding Camelot and bringing peace to their world. She had returned to Avalon after some time and had only returned in the end when several plots had Arthur losing the battle against Mordred. Harry was fascinated with the play and the magical effects. Sirius told him that the main actress that played Morgana was Blaize Zabini's mother and one of the most popular actresses in the wizarding world in Britain. The actors playing Merlin and Arthur were newer in the scene though.

Harry didn't really care if the actors were famous; he only cared for a great experience with his new father. They got a nice dinner after the play in a popular restaurant that was run by an Italian wizard. It was only a little different from a muggle Italian restaurant in the way the decorations were set. The food was as good as Harry had once heard the Dursleys talk about. Not that he cared for them much. Sirius had gone to them already and had them sign the adoption papers for Harry. Harry was now officially Sirius Black's adopted son. He was really happy about it. He had no bonds to the Dursleys anyway. They had given up on his life when Augusta Longbottom had told them that Harry was invited to the special program for outstandingly talented children.

And Sirius' house was warded from bottom to roof in a way that even Voldemort wouldn't be able to get through. For once the Black paranoia was good for something. They talked about the pamphlets that had been delivered by one of the Hogwarts owls this morning. Harry was thinking about the classes he would take next year. He wasn't sure yet which elective he would take. He was happy that Runes would be part of the normal time-table. It was one of his favourite parts of magic. He told Sirius how he and Neville had inscribed one of the greenhouses at Longbottom Manor with runes to make the plants grow better.

Sirius was impressed with the projects that the young children had been able to complete. The runes were simple enough; they took up the sunlight during the day and released the warmth overnight to keep the temperature in the greenhouse stable the whole day which helped the plants to grow better. The impressive part was combining muggle glass with wizarding runes to improve their effect. For children their age that was a really great achievement.

Harry knew that Neville would sign up for fencing as he was really talented in that field. Harry was thinking about taking Care of Magical Creatures or a language class. Sirius gave a few of his thoughts on the matter. Both options had advantages. He had taken Creatures in his third year and had really liked the subject as it gave a good idea about the different animals that lived in the wizarding world. And getting the children used to them at a young age with harmless creatures would work out well. A foreign language had the advantage that you could communicate in another country better. All options to increase the learning speed for a language were only available to rich families and only once you graduated from Hogwarts. He knew that the Crouchs had always done that for their heirs. It was a ritual that cost about hundred galleons for each language. It was much cheaper to learn the language the normal way.

* * *

><p>Harry awoke in his bed, thinking hard why he had woken up this early in the morning during the holidays. Then it hit him like a bludger. It was Christmas. The first one where he would have a real family in his new father. He quickly put on a morning robe over his pyjama and ran down to the living room where a splendid Christmas tree stood, decorated in blue and gold. Sirius and Harry had decided to choose the colours of the decoration by drawing two pieces of paper. Harry got the gold and Sirius the blue. So after having the colours they had gone to Diagon Alley to buy Christmas decorations in those colours, especially those that could be put onto the tree like baubles, bells, figures, chains and the like. Harry especially liked the little golden snitches that were placed over the tree and that zoomed around it slower than normal snitches would do. He had never before thought that snitches would make good Christmas tree decoration. There were four of them overall on the tree.<p>

Next were golden bells that chimed lightly with every light movement of the tree, which happened a lot thanks to the live fairies that lightened the tree. Having fairy lights in the tree was traditional in wizarding homes and they had gone to a shop in the Alley where the fairies were sold specially for this event. You could also go into the woods to find your own fairies, but it was a tricky affair. First Harry had felt bad for catching the beautiful creatures, but he had got it explained early on during his time at Longbottom Manor that the fairies took up the magical energy that was set free by the Christmas celebrations and it powered them over the next year when they returned to their living places to care for nature.

Harry looked in awe at the Christmas tree. It was honestly the first time he had awoken on Christmas day to go down to his own Christmas tree. While at the Dursleys he had never been allowed into the living room with the tree except for cleaning up the mess Dudley had made and he had only been able to visit Longbottom Manor in the afternoon for tea and dinner. While that had been lengths better than the years before, it was nothing compared to the content feeling he had now. He had a real home of his own, not Neville's.

Harry was so distracted that he didn't notice Sirius coming down and standing behind him. So he was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to look into the smiling face of his father.

"Merry Christmas, Harry." Sirius said.

"Merry Christmas, Dad. I didn't hear you coming down." Harry said smiling back.

"Well, you were otherwise occupied. What do you say, time to unwrap the presents?" Sirius suggested and Harry nodded eagerly.

They went to the tree and sat down on the carpet on which it stood. Many presents lay under the tree. Both for Sirius and Harry. Sirius started giving Harry a present and Harry was happily unwrapping it under Sirius' happy gaze. There was a pair of Quidditch gloves in it which Harry could use. His old ones were getting too small. Next was from Hagrid, the game keeper. Neville and Harry had visited him sometimes as they had heard from Mrs Figg that he had great knowledge about magical creatures and would gladly tell them about them or let them visit them with him. So now Hagrid had sent Harry a hand carved wooden flute that sounded a bit like an owl to Harry. He found it funny. Harry got some new clothes, sweets, a prankster brewing kit as it was labelled, two muggle board games and a new pocket knife.

One package was strange as it was very light. Inside Harry found an invisibility cloak which Sirius identified as his father's. Harry was giddy to try it out once he got back to Hogwarts. Oh the things he would be able to do with it.

Sirius meanwhile got some alcoholic drinks from Remus Lupin, new dress robes from his cousin Andromeda, a miniature greenhouse with some rare plants from the Longbottoms, a glass figurine of the marauders from Harry, the rat was missing, and a book on enchanting from Dumbledore, Sirius had mentioned that he found the idea of becoming an enchanter interesting and he had studied the necessary subjects at Hogwarts before the war had interrupted his plans.

They then went to the dining room to eat breakfast and they talked about their plans for the day. In the evening they were invited over to the Tonks for Christmas dinner. Remus had also been invited as he and Ted were friends too. They had met each other over the schooling of the children. Andromeda had been invited to bounce off ideas with the other witches and Ted had been left to his own devices. He had then met Remus who had just finished teaching the children that day and the two had talked over cake and tea. Both Andromeda and Ted knew that Remus was a werewolf, but they didn't mind. They were both open-minded and knew that it wasn't Remus fault that he was infected. As long as he stayed in a safe location during the full moon they couldn't care less.

Sirius and Harry spent the morning playing Harry's new games, eating sweets and then in the afternoon after a light lunch they headed out for a walk. Sirius apparated them to Godric's Hollow to pay their respects to James and Lily Potter. Harry had never before been to his parents' grave and was extremely emotional, not that Sirius was any better. He still blamed himself for suggesting the switch in secret keepers and his mind-healing sessions hadn't ended yet. There was still a long way to go to get over the dementor effects.

* * *

><p>It was evening and Sirius apparated him and Harry over to the Tonks. Both wore festive clothes, but not yet dress robes. That was something Sirius only wore to official parties. Like the Longbottom New Year's ball that he and Harry would be attending. Now they both wore dress shirts and trousers with normal robes over them. Harry's robes and trousers were in a dark blue while Sirius' robes were a dark red with black trousers. Both their shirts were made of white silk.<p>

They were greeted warmly by Andromeda and led to the living room where Ted, Remus and Nymphadora, Ted and Andromeda's daughter, were already waiting for them. Harry quickly found out that Dora didn't like her full first name and agreed to only call her Dora as calling his distant cousin her surname didn't sit right with him. Otherwise he and Dora hit it off well and they soon talked about different things. Dora was studying to become an auror and was currently in her second of three years of training. Harry found it interesting what aurors did in their job, but honestly he had no idea what kind of job he wanted to have after Hogwarts.

Dinner was fantastic. Andromeda had prepared a big turkey with buttered peas, carrots, broccoli, Brussels sprouts, boiled potatoes, croquettes and different kinds of sauces. Everybody loved the food and all ate more than their fill. For dessert there was a delicious mousse au chocolat that especially Remus couldn't get enough of. Sirius badly hid his 'chocoholic' comment with a cough. Dora found it massively funny and teased Remus about it until he shut her up by putting a spoon full of the mousse into her mouth and had her eat over teasing him.

They enjoyed the evening massively until Harry fell asleep in front of the fireplace on the thick rug. It was rather late and he had been up since early in the morning. Sirius lifted him from the floor and Andromeda helped him with their robes. Harry's was simply wrapped around him so he wouldn't be cold when Sirius went outside to apparate them home. After saying his goodbyes father and son went back home where Sirius tucked Harry into his bed after changing him into his pyjamas with a flick of his wand. He happily looked at the sleeping boy and while there was a small pain in his heart that Harry's parents should be the ones being here with him now, he was determined to make Harry's life as happy as he could from now on. He was his child now and he would do all in his power to protect him and be there for him. He loved the boy, had done so since he had been born and he had been given him by James and had been asked to be his godfather.

"I swear Prongs; I will make sure that he grows up happily." Sirius whispered and closed the door of Harry's room.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter. I hope I will be able to post the next chapter faster, but I won't promise anything as I still need to write it.<strong>


	12. Good News For Quidditch Enthusiasts

****Hi, this is the extra special Christmas update outside of my normal update schedule. I have decided to update all of my stories for which I had the next chapter (at least) ready. So you get six update over all as well as a new story! Merry Christmas.****

* * *

><p><strong>Good News for Quidditch Enthusiasts<strong>

The students had returned to Hogwarts and the normal life soon began anew. The students went to their classes, did their homework and followed their interests in their free time. Many were waiting for the surprise Madam Hooch had promised them for the beginning of February. It had been speculated since the welcoming feast what it could be she was planning. Some said that she had found a way to heat and light the Quidditch stadium to enable the house teams to train during winter; others guessed that she would offer a broom creation workshop. When the big day had come the students were all excited to find out what their flying instructor had been up to.

"I see you are all excited to find out what the surprise I promised you is. Well, I have long thought that it is a shame that only seven persons per house can be on the house Quidditch teams each. But except for a few reserve players there was no possibility to give more students the opportunity to participate in this popular sport. And during the winter months it's simply too cold to let you practice outside. So I got together with Professor Flitwick and we set up three special rooms to solve that problem. We have created a variation of Quidditch that all of you can play indoors. The rules are a bit different than outdoor Quidditch as sadly we have no rooms that would allow you to properly fly on brooms while playing. Only the Great Hall has enough space and making it a playing field is out of the question.

"So listen well now. First, the positions are the same as in outdoor Quidditch. But instead of flying you will have to run on your own feet. The rooms are about as large as two large classrooms put together. On each side are three hoops and you still get a quaffle to score goals. Now as for indoors the normal bludgers are too dangerous to keep the original purpose of them interrupting the plays of a team we invented the freezer. It is a heavy ball that the beaters have to throw on the players of the other team. If the freezer hits a player a charm will freeze that player in the position he was for about twenty seconds. A freezer can only be thrown by a beater as we have enchanted special gloves for each position to count goals, freeze people or catch the snitch. So changing of positions during a game is only possible if you exchange your gloves which you won't have time for, believe me." Madam Hooch explained the attentive crowd.

"Now as the snitch would be much easier to find and catch in a smaller room, we also spelled it to only fly at heights that you can reach by jumping up. So to make it more difficult the snitch will turn invisible for random periods of time. It will make the job of the seekers much more demanding. The rooms will be available from the weekend on and are open for all students. We will place lists in the common rooms where you can sign up if you want to use a room. The house teams are only permitted to book the rooms six hours a week overall each. This is to ensure that all students can have a go. I hope many of you will try your hand at indoor Quidditch."

The students cheered. This sounded like an awesome way to spend some time.

* * *

><p>The teachers were comparing their notes on the subjects and what topics they wanted to be covered in each year at the least. The subjects that were naturally discussed most were Potions and Defence. Over the holidays the expected ruling over Snape had happened and he had been declared unfit to teach students no matter his expertise in the subject. Therefore the school governors had worked out a compromise with Dumbledore who didn't want to let Snape go completely. As Snape's knowledge of potion brewing was nearly unparalleled in Great Britain they had come up with the plan to let Snape have a laboratory in the dungeons of Hogwarts to do research on potions. There were still many things that could be discovered and he would probably be the one to be able to do so.<p>

Snape would keep the hospital wing stocked and let the potions teachers have his notes on his developments to teach the students. For that he got free cost and rooms at Hogwarts, including Dumbledore's continued protection from legal persecution. The teachers would point out outstanding students that had a knack for the subject and he could choose three of them each year and offer them additional training in the subject as his assistants which might become apprenticeships after graduating. The country needed more qualified potion masters and as it was already determined that only the most determined students could hope to get through Snape's lessons, only those would accept an apprenticeship under him. Snape had accepted the decision and was secretly happy to not have to teach untalented brats a delicate art like potion brewing anymore. Especially not the Potter brat.

A new potion master had already been found and contracted; he was already fifty-eight and had decided that teaching the next generation of brewers would be a nice challenge. He was sitting with Professors McGonagall and Flitwick and was discussing how to structure his classes. His name was Eric Jolnom and he had a lot of patented potions to his name. He had worked in Ireland before and had been taken well by the students. He had decided to keep Arabella Figg around for an introductory seminar on ingredient preparation and basic reactions. He had been delighted with her knowledge and experience in teaching and had exchanged many experiences.

For Defence Quirrel was forced to describe which parts should be covered each year and the other teachers, to the surprise of everyone Snape had a lot of good suggestions, added from their experiences. It took two weeks to have all the goals for each class set up. Then the applications of the potential new teachers and assistant teachers were looked through. Some were sorted out immediately, others were written down to be contacted for interviews.

Pomona took charge of everything that concerned the setting up of the new greenhouses that would be delivered as soon as the snow melted. She would decide where which kind of plant should be grown. A team of ten house elves would be at her command and any student volunteer.

Hagrid got command over the farm together with the new manager, who still needed to be determined, but he was the one best suited to deal with any animal that would be brought to Hogwarts. Professor Kettleburn would assist in the beginning, but he admitted freely that Hagrid was better suited to deal with large numbers of animals thanks to his size.

Each subject got another classroom added to make setting up the schedules easier. Each teacher listed his preferences where the classrooms should be located and Dumbledore wrote everything down so that he could set up the final plan with Minerva. This new educational reform and Hogwarts restructuring would keep them all very busy, but as Dumbledore now had more time thanks to resigning from his ICW position. He was currently working on teaching Joseph Fitzpatrick to take over for him as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot too come summer. He had realised that he really needed to concentrate on Hogwarts now that the changes would soon be implemented. But contrary to the ICW his replacement as Chief Warlock needed some time to learn the ropes to not succumb to the pressure of the different factions.

Next to setting up the normal classrooms the teachers discussed setting rooms up where the students could practice their hobbies like art, music and hand-crafting. Madam Hooch, hearing the rumours that she would set up a workshop on how to create your own broom had taken up the idea and would do exactly that next year. Other teachers thought that there would be other possibilities to add to that idea. Many girls liked fashionable clothes, but there were few shops that offered them. If they could learn how to design their own clothes it would probably interest a lot of them. Dumbledore was more than open for those enterprises.

The British Wizarding World had stagnated somewhat over the last three decades and it was time that fresh ideas were given the chance to grow.

* * *

><p>Harry headed down to the Quidditch rooms. Oliver was very enthusiastic about the new training opportunity during the winter. With a bit of protective gear, mostly for their elbows and knees, the Gryffindor team had taken well to the new variant of Quidditch. They often organised training sessions against the Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw teams to get some game practice. It was incredibly funny. They even got some spectators that cheered the teams on. With the high interest the fake matches got, Professor McGonagall had transfigured a stand in one of the rooms and declared that if they wanted to have matches with spectators to use that room. It wasn't a problem for the teams and organising that they had the room with the stands was easy enough.<p>

Harry had learned quickly that catching the new snitch was harder than the normal one. While spotting the snitch from his broom from a distance was difficult, finding and catching the snitch in the room before it became invisible again was much harder. The most difficult part was that he needed to get through the other players and reach the snitch in time. It required some massive flexibility and dexterity of his body and Harry noticed that his endurance had gone up a good portion with regularly training.

Some muggleborn students had also decided to use the rooms for muggle sports like basketball and football. They had sent requests for the respective balls home and now there were some teams for both games. While they weren't magical, they liked playing well enough. And even a few wizard raised kids joined in on the fun after seeing how you played the respective game. Basketball was somewhat more popular than football thanks to it being more similar to Quidditch.

The normal training for the Gryffindor team now consisted of twenty minutes warm-up, something that had been found out to be necessary after the first torn muscles appeared, then basic moves for each position and then position play. Whenever the chasers trained their formations Harry, Fred and George took the position of the opposing chasers, trying to steal the quaffle from the three girls. It helped with coordination among the team.

All players got shooting sessions at Oliver to help him defend the goals better. Harry discovered that while he was still better at playing seeker he wasn't half bad as a chaser. The whole team's awareness of their surroundings doubled as the freezers did exactly that, freeze you in your position when they hit you. It could lead to painful experiences when the freezing spell wore off.

During their games against other teams, after a month other make-shift teams asked to play against the normal house-teams occasionally, the twins came up with a very effective strategy. They used every chance they got to freeze the other team's beaters first and then targeted the other players. It gave the Gryffindor team a lot of opportunities to score. While twenty seconds didn't seem like much, if your own team had no chance to freeze attacking players you took more goals. Of course the other teams quickly caught up to that strategy and tried to do the same. Sadly the twins had also trained catching the freezers in their hands before that which neutralised the effect.

Overall the students enjoyed the new ways of having fun.

* * *

><p>Quirrell sat in his office, thinking hard how he could get to the Philosopher's Stone. Snape wasn't completely gone thanks to Dumbledore's interference and he was no closer to completely working out which defences protected the stone. He had found out about Sprout placing Devil's Snare as her obstacle, it couldn't really be called a protection. Every trained wizard could get rid of it as long as he knew what he was dealing with. Fire or light were very effective. McGonagall would have done something with Transfiguration, just what he couldn't find out. He had seen Snape carrying bottles into the room he had been assigned to protect, but he didn't know what they were needed for. And the worst part was that thrice damned Cerberus. He didn't know how to get past it and Hagrid wasn't telling anything.<p>

The man was too loyal to Dumbledore to willingly part with the knowledge and Legilimency didn't work on a half-giant. So finding out that way wasn't an option. He would have to come up with something soon or his master would show his displeasure again. It was a regular occurrence these days. It was understandable. The new changes brought more unity in the school and the filthy mudbloods were more accepted than they deserved.

But soon he would have to present results to his master. He was getting restless and he felt that sharing his body with his master was deteriorating his health. His master had already thought of a solution, unicorn blood. But drinking it came at a high price. A half-life, a cursed life. But he calmed himself thinking that once he drank the elixir of life to give his master the body he desired and deserved all of that would be in the past. The elixir was more powerful than unicorn blood.

* * *

><p>Sirius was working on the house, implementing the changes that he and Harry had agreed upon. It was incredible to think that Harry had asked to become his son. It showed how much the boy had wished for a family of his own. And he was more than happy to adopt Harry. He had made everything official before Harry returned to Hogwarts. So now Harry was officially Harry Potter-Black and his adopted son. It wouldn't change a lot, he wouldn't put too much attention to stupid pureblood traditions, but some proper manners Harry would have to follow. Thankfully Augusta Longbottom had already taught the children that had learned at Longbottom Manor all they needed to know at this stage.<p>

Until Harry turned thirteen there was nothing he needed to consider. Then he would have to inform him about proper courting, not that he himself had really followed the rules, if he had liked a girl he had gone for her, but Harry needed to at least know them. And he didn't want that Harry made some of the mistakes he had made with not being faithful when he had a girlfriend. That ended badly every time. He had learned from his mistakes and now he would try to have his son avoid them. If Harry liked a girl he should start slowly with getting to know her, if they found out they liked each other more than friends they could start dating with simple physical contact and keeping sexual actions to kissing. That was innocent enough and normally Harry wouldn't even think about trying more before he turned fifteen. Then a wizard's hormones started messing with his magic.

He had massively experienced that. He had really suffered during that phase of puberty and made a fool of himself more than once for making unsuitable comments or going too far with his girlfriends who hadn't been willing to go as far as he wanted. That had ended more than one relationship he had had. And he had been able to choose among the girls. His good looks had made him a magnet for girls and even his bad reputation didn't stop some throwing themselves at him. That and that he had still been the Black heir. His family had power, influence and money, so he had been a good target for girls whose families wanted to get close to the Blacks.

His mother's reaction when he ran away after everything became too much for him stopped some of them out cold, but interestingly his grandfather who had still been head of the family when his mother tried to disinherit him hadn't finished the act formally. He didn't like his daughter-in-law and her insanity and so he didn't disinherit Sirius. While his father had died in 1984, his grandfather had outlived him and Sirius' mother and only died in 1989. So now Sirius was Lord Black by right of inheritance.

The house itself had already got basically destroyed and the new parts were rebuilt where it was necessary. He had only left one room that he used as his bedroom. That one would only need new wall-papers, a new floor and new furniture. Something that would be done in a day with magic helping.

The warding scheme of the house was updated already and so he had one less thing to worry about. Harry would have a nice-looking home that was completely safe when he returned for the summer. The renovations wouldn't be done over Easter, so Sirius and Harry had agreed that Harry would stay at Hogwarts and Sirius would only take him for dinner on Easter itself. That way Harry would only see the end result and not the work in progress, which, if Sirius was completely honest, looked like a battle field. He didn't want to imagine how long this would take without magic. He didn't understand how muggles could do this.

* * *

><p>Minerva looked at the list of new teachers that had been contracted already. Including Professor Jolnom who had already taken over Potions and Arabella for the Potions introductory course they now had five new teachers ready. They had decided to let Narcissa Malfoy become the fencing instructor as there was little she could do to cause trouble in that position and it would look good in the eyes of the Dark houses. The wife of Lucius Malfoy teaching at Hogwarts in a traditional aspect of wizarding life was a real coup. It allowed them more freedom in more critical classes. The first teacher for Wizarding Traditions was found in Desmond Trybell, the third son of Lord Trybell, one of the minor neutral houses. The Trybells followed the old ways, but were in no way pureblood elitists. The children would really learn all about the traditions of their world without having it coloured in any way, light or dark.<p>

That had been one thing she wanted to ensure. Many traditions had got a bad reputation for being rituals, but most of them weren't bad. There were dark rituals, but they were rare and wouldn't be taught. But cleansing rituals for example were perfectly alright. Other traditions like celebrating the start of each season and getting the blessing of nature were forgotten over time and only a few could even remember them. It was high time that the stigma of traditions being dark was cleared up and where better to start than the children. They would learn unbiased views on them and think nothing following them. It would also enable the muggleborn children to fit in better if they learned about them from the beginning.

Most of the animosities were based on misunderstandings; some of falsely assumed prejudices. Thankfully some problems were already on the mend with George McIntosh being a really good History of Magic teacher. He had managed to get the children to learn more than goblin rebellions and giant wars. Why Cuthbert had always insisted on sticking to topics that made those races look massively bad she didn't know, but she didn't like it at all. Thankfully Albus had listened at the beginning of the school year and had hired George. The History grades had shot up immensely and it had shown in the end-of-term exams in December. The average grade for History of Magic had become an A compared to the barely P it had been before.

Next was an assistant for Transfiguration. Emily O'Rourke wanted to get her mastery in Transfiguration and learning under the famous Minerva McGonagall had been a dream to her. Minerva was very pleased that she was so respected in the Transfiguration scene. The farm manager had also been found in Kevin Walters, a muggleborn wizard who came from a family of farmers and had jumped at the chance to make Hogwarts the best and biggest magical farm ever. Last but not least was the assistant for Filius, Rodrigo Perez, a journeyman in Charms who had lost his former master to dragon pox. He only needed to finish the last two years of his apprenticeship. That meant he would be able to be included in other areas than just the teaching of the first to third year classes.

He was able to speak Portuguese fluently, so he was also roped in the language elective. His father had been Portuguese while his mother was English, but had lived for many years in Portugal already when the two met. Rodrigo had graduated from Beauxbatons with honours in Charms and taken up the apprenticeship half a year later. He showed great promise and had been happy for the chance to teach at Hogwarts while finishing his apprenticeship.

There were four more interviews planned for this week, two of them for Herbology apprentices and two for head of house assistants. It would be a while, but in the end they would have their new staff and could start making Hogwarts into the truly best magical school in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the long awaited update. I know i have slow updating speed with this story, but it is one I hadn't pre-written more than the first two chapters when I put the story up. It was originally a two-shot. And as I don't want to update very short chapter that are done half-assed updates might take a while, but the will come until the story is finished.<strong>


	13. End of the Year

**Hi, I have finally finished this chapter which marks the end of Harry's first year at Hogwarts. For now it is also the final chapter of this story. I might write a sequel in the future, but right now there is nothing I have even started. After all, this story was originally planned as a two shot.  
>I<strong>** thank everybody who has followed this story faithfully. Now happy reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>End of Year<strong>

For the students of Hogwarts time flew by. While their teachers were really busy implementing the changes for the new year and Professor Dumbledore held many job interviews, they mostly noticed the improved free time offers and the easier time they had in Potions thanks to their new teacher. Though that held only true for the sixth and seventh-years as the lower years had been taught by Professor Figg already. Professor Jolnom had organised that one double period each month was taken by Professor Figg to teach how certain ingredients had to be prepared, what effect certain methods had on them and different techniques in brewing. The real brewing lessons he took over which worked well. The students were much more relaxed having a fair teacher, even if concerning strictness Professor Jolnom was much worse than Snape had ever been.

The difference was that he explained what to look out for in brewing what to avoid at all costs and what he would do if he saw anybody messing around in his class. Potions was a dangerous subject as mistakes could lead to horrible accidents. He demonstrated just what could happen if you messed around and didn't work precisely by intentionally botching up a potion. While only botching up slightly didn't immediately cause trouble, he simply threw a common ingredient into the cauldron, a horned slug. The explosion behind the shield he had placed beforehand made even the stupidest student realise why you didn't try to sabotage a potion and why you concentrated on what you did in class.

Once the snow melted the Quidditch teams could use the pitch again, but except for Slytherin they all still scheduled one training session in the indoors rooms as those sessions were more intense for them physically and helped building up stamina and muscles. They also kept to playing training matches against each other. Next to that thanks to a donation of brooms for the school more students had the chance to play pick-up games of Quidditch when the pitch wasn't used by the teams. It led to more students having a chance to play when they wanted to, just not in the highly competitive manner that the house teams played in.

The results of the new training schedule showed in the first matches that counted for the Quidditch Cup. The match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor was a close one and Harry just managed to catch the snitch before the Hufflepuff seeker could. The Gryffindor chasers were slightly better, but Hufflepuff had held against them very well and never let them get away more than four goals. The Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin match meanwhile was totally one-sided in favour of Ravenclaw. It showed that the Eagles had trained a lot more during the winter months than the Snakes and won the match clearly with 400:30. The Snakes of course protested, but they had only themselves to blame. They hadn't wanted to train indoor Quidditch as it wasn't the pureblood way to play Quidditch off the broom.

Now they were firmly in last place for the Quidditch cup with Ravenclaw in the lead, closely followed by Gryffindor. The direct encounter of the two teams would decide the winner of this year's Quidditch cup. The difference was only thirty points, so whoever won the match would normally win the cup. Neither captain wanted to lose so the teams trained hard within the limits that the teachers set up for them, much to the relief of the players.

Around Easter the new lists for electives were handed out to all students. The first-years could choose one elective, the second years up to four and the higher years could decide if they wanted to add one of the new electives that were offered to their already existing ones. They were also all given lists with the subjects that would be mandatory from next year on. That of course created complaints with many students as most wizard raised children, mainly the pureblood extremist children though, complained about Muggle Studies, though they liked getting taught Wizarding Traditions. But there was no way around it. Both classes would be taught to all children as well as Ancient Runes from first-year on.

The complete list looked like this:

* * *

><p><strong>Curriculum of Hogwarts  From September 1992First – Fifth Year / Basic Subjects**

-Ancient Runes  
>-Astronomy<br>-Charms  
>-Defence Against the Dark Arts<br>-Herbology  
>-History of Magic<br>-Muggle Studies  
>-Potions<br>-Transfiguration  
>-Wizarding Traditions<p>

**Electives from First Year (one elective per student)**

-Care of Magical Creatures (limited to class one and two creatures e.g. kneazles, owls,…)  
>-Fencing<br>-Language (French, German, Spanish, Russian, Portuguese, Italian)  
>-Politics<p>

Electives can be changed after one year

All first and second years have to absolve a mandatory workshop of sixteen hours totally, spread over two weekends to learn how the Hogwarts farm works, which animals are needed to provide for the school and what environment is needed for everything to work. The workshop will be offered during the whole year and students can choose when they want to take the workshop. Voluntary work on the farm for earning pocket money will be offered to those that absolved the workshop and are accepted by the head of the farm.

**Electives from Third year (minimum of two up to four)**

-Arithmancy  
>-Care of Magical Creatures<br>-Divination  
>-Fencing<br>-Financial Management  
>-Household Management  Cooking  
>-Language (French, German, Spanish, Russian, Portuguese, Italian, Gobbledygook, Mermish)<br>-Politics

Electives will be kept until OWLs

**Additional Courses for NEWT students**

-Wizarding Law (requires OWL in Politics and Wizarding Traditions)  
>-Muggle Law (requires OWL in Politics and Muggle Studies)<br>-Healing (requires OWL in Potions and Charms)  
>-Warding (requires OWL in Charms, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy)<br>-Farming (requires OWL in Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology)

* * *

><p>Harry had decided to take German as his elective as he had already a good understanding of the creatures that would be covered in the Care of Magical Creatures class for first and second year students. For third year he wasn't sure yet, but with the possibility to take up to four classes as long as one was a language class, he would have many options. He was really happy that they would have this many options for electives from next year on. He wanted to learn so much and now he had the chance to do so. Many of his friends agreed with him. Neville had already decided to take Fencing as his elective, which Harry had somewhat expected. Neville was great at the sport and had complained about not getting enough training in it while being at Hogwarts.<p>

Susan wanted to take Care of Magical Creatures and Hannah was considering Portuguese he knew. No matter what it would be an interesting year next year.

* * *

><p>Quirinius Quirrell knew that his time was running out. He had to get the stone for his master soon or it wouldn't help him anymore. His body was giving out from the possession by his master and only the unicorn blood he had drunk unwillingly prevented him from dying. Only the Elixir of Life would be capable to heal his body and give his master a body of his own. But thanks to all the new teachers there was no way to get to the third floor corridor unnoticed. And Snape without having to teach anymore was keeping a much closer eye on him. It was really annoying. He finally knew how to get past the Cerberus, he wouldn't have thought that something as ridiculous as playing music would do the trick of sending the beast into a deep slumber.<p>

The problem was getting to the door behind which the beast was held. He had to come up with a plan and fast.

* * *

><p>The end of year exams were the last ones done in the old curriculum, from next year on Hogwarts would follow the new teaching plans. It would mean a lot of catching up in some subjects for the students and their teachers, but it would be done to get the students to a level where they could rightfully state proudly that they were taught at the best school for magic in at least Europe. The world would take a while to reach, but the goal of all teachers was to at least establish a spot in the top ten over the next five years.<p>

Thankfully all preparations regarding the new curriculum were done, over the summer the farm would gain the first harvest which would be used to supply the school with corn, vegetables, fruits and animal products. The house elves would then take those products that needed special storing to not spoil like milk and eggs and turn them into things that could be stored like cheese and bread. After all, stasis charms worked on nearly everything except raw products that tended to spoil really easy for infinite amounts of time. There were also plans to sell the exceeds of those products to the villagers in Hogsmeade. After all, during the summer, over Christmas and Easter there were fewer inhabitants of the castle and with the number of animals being set for the full student population there would be a lot more than the elves could use.

All teachers were looking forward to starting the new ways from next year on. Right now though the students sat their exams which took a lot of the teachers' time. The OWL and NEWT students especially needed to be watched during their written exams. While the Ministry sent examiners and set the test papers for those two years, the overseeing of the written tests was in the hands of the Hogwarts teachers. The Ministry examiners would be the ones testing the students in the practicals and later grade the written parts. Next to that each year was sitting written and practical tests for each subject. While in the past there might have been only a practical or a written exam in certain subjects, now the headmaster had insisted in having both parts in each subject which meant more work for the teachers.

It was a bit of a challenge to think up practical or theoretical parts for some subjects, but the teachers managed. For example in Astronomy Professor Sinistra, who had got a new classroom in which the ceiling got a similar charm to the one in the Great Hall, except she got to see the current night sky without any clouds obscuring the view and could zoom to different areas with a charm, set a written test about the planets, moons and attributes of the heavenly bodies and after that had the students enter one after another to point out which star was which in her classroom. She really loved the idea of a muggle planetarium which had been the basis for her new classroom. It also helped with managing the class schedule better as they could reduce the late-night sessions for the students to twice every month for teaching how to find stars with a telescope and still give them more knowledge of Astronomy than what had been possible before as they had to coordinate all years over the week getting enough time on top of the Astronomy tower.

In Potions the test was even split in three parts. Professor Jolnom first had a combination of written and practical so he could have the whole group together to save time. He had set out five ingredients that the students had learned about this year in class. The test was to identify them correctly, name their attributes in potion making and their correct preparation, which could differ from potion to potion in which case the students were asked to give three examples at most. After that he had them do a written test to answer questions related to potions that had been covered during the year and write down the recipe of one potion from memory. After that they were told to leave the room and were called back inside in groups of ten.

More was simply too hard to oversee to prevent accidents properly. They had to brew one potion from memory with only being given the ingredients by their teacher. The total time most needed for brewing this potion was about half an hour, which was also the maximum time they got. Professor Jolnom then let them go and called the next group inside. Afterwards all years agreed that the Potions exam was much harder than ever before, but also much easier as they knew what they did and nobody was breathing down their necks during the exams. Professor Jolnom was a hard taskmaster, but he was fair and had prepared them well, not to mention that all students now knew how to work with their ingredients thanks to Mrs Figg.

* * *

><p>Quirrell was not happy. Thanks to the higher requirements for the final exams in Defence this year he had had to set up five different tests more extensive than he had wanted to set up. Five sets of written papers and five years of practical tests. It took away time he needed to get to the stone. Thanks to the damned practical part needing to be taken individually he had to waste a whole week for the exams. If he had had his will he would have simply set a written test with questions that covered the things he had taught over the year. But no, the headmaster wanted a practical and written part in each exam.<p>

Thankfully he had worked out a way to keep Snape and Dumbledore busy for a few hours. Dumbledore would be lured to the Ministry by a fake letter and Snape would be brewing an antidote for a weak poison that caused stomach aches and sickness. The poison would be spread thanks to it being airborne easily and a majority of the students would have to get the antidote. Both Jolnom and Snape would be needed to brew those amounts of antidote. It would give him enough time to get the stone and leave the castle.

It was a desperate plan, but he was desperate. Thanks to Hagrid discovering the dead unicorns in the forest Dumbledore had somehow managed that they retreated into another part of the forest, deeper inside and further away from the school. He hadn't found trails, so he must have taken care of eradicating them after the herd left their former living grounds. This meant if he didn't get the stone within the next week his body would collapse and his and the Dark Lord's plans would fail.

* * *

><p>The students were enjoying the nice weather outside of the castle. Finally the exams were over and they now had to wait until the final marks were announced. Harry and Neville were sure that they had done well. While the tests had been exhausting and covered a lot of material, they were fair and could be done in the time you were allowed if you concentrated and had prepared properly. Right now they were contemplating their end-of-year-feast-prank. They and the twins had decided to have the year end with a great bang. The summer would be great, they were sure of it. Not only would Harry fully move in with Sirius, they would spend all the time they could together. Harry would go on a trip to Italy with Sirius for two weeks, after that they would be able to visit each other regularly.<p>

Harry was looking forward to the trio. Sirius had promised that they would combine sightseeing with spending lots of time at the beach, playing games and visiting muggle entertainment sites like adventure parks, theme swimming pools and zoos for example. He would take his camera with him on the trip and take lots of photos to show his friends once he had developed them. As he had never been abroad he was really excited. Neville would spend four days with his uncle in Sweden where he was researching some plants that exclusively grew in Northern Scandinavia. For Neville that was a great thing as he loved learning more about plants and his uncle was fun to be around. As soon as it had turned out that Neville's magic was introverted he had stopped his attempts to get his magic to show and had tried to make up for the lack of acknowledgement he had shown Neville over the years.

Neville would also enter a tournament for fencing. He would now be participating in a higher age group; the tournament was early in August, which meant he would have better opponents to face. Neville was eager to see if his skill would also prevail in a higher age-group.

* * *

><p>Quirrell had planted his devices that would set the poison gas free in the air. He would activate them as soon as Dumbledore was away and on the way to the Ministry. The gas would cause symptoms after about fifteen minutes, which meant that as soon as the first victims were found he would have a clear rod to the stone. He was keeping an eye on McGonagall as she would be the one that Dumbledore left in charge while he was away. His owl had arrived five minutes ago so it shouldn't take long now that the old fool left. There, he was approaching McGonagall and briefly talked to her. She nodded and he left. Finally. He walked to the third floor corridor and touched a piece of parchment that was connected to another one that he had cut in little pieces with his wand and sent a magic pulse through it. The pulse would be detected by the small pieces of the second parchment, which he had prepared with a few useful runes and a special potion to act as the trigger to let the gas out. The devices were spread over all the areas of the castle where many students would be, that being the Great Hall, the Entrance Hall, the main staircase, the corridors to their common rooms and the library.<p>

He had taken the antidote already and would be safe. He quickly checked for wards that he might trigger by entering the corridor, but there were none. Foolish Dumbledore. He took out a harp that he had brought to make the Cerberus fall asleep and walked towards the door. He put a spell on the harp that let it play a melody on its own. Then he opened the door and watched how the giant dog's six eyes became heavy and finally closed while the dog sank onto the ground, fast asleep. From there on things were really easy. He opened the trap door, levitated himself down, got rid of the Devil's Snare by using a bit of fire, he summoned the key in the next room out of the masses of flying keys after finally spotting it as 'accio right key' didn't work. Flitwick was too smart for that. And every time he checked a room for wards he found none. Strange, he would have placed at least alarm wards.

The chess board was just annoying as it cost him time. McGonagall had made sure that you couldn't avoid the chessmen so he had to play his way across the room. Thankfully his master had no problem beating the white chessmen. The next obstacle was really easy as it was the troll he had provided. He simply had to tell it to stand aside and let him pass. The riddle was cute. Did Severus really believe a logic riddle would stop him? While many would be stumped right here he wouldn't. He deducted which potion was the right one to go on and felt his insides becoming like ice when he gulped it down. Then he confidently stepped through the black flames towards the last obstacle, Dumbledore's. There was a big mirror in the middle of the room. He walked towards it and looked into it. He saw himself presenting his master with the stone and drinking elixir of life which saved his life and gave his master a new body. Just how did he get the stone?

What Quirrell didn't notice was that all around the room runes had activated in the corners. One at a time became visible and called upon the magic of Quirrell in small amounts. Dumbledore after the troll had been loose on Halloween, mainly to appease the enraged parents and the enraged teachers that knew about the stone being hidden here, had set up a double trap as the final obstacle. First the stone was secured in the mirror so that only the one who wanted to find the stone, but not use it would be able to get it. Next to that his cleverly hidden runes that only activated if a magical person was in the room for at least five minutes and wouldn't be spotted if somebody checked for wards would sap the magical power out of the fool being in the room for too long.

It would only be a small amount at a time, but the longer the person was in the room the more runes would activate and the faster the drain would happen. The other obstacles were to lure a thief into false security and delay them from reaching the stone too fast, not to mention exert a good portion of magic. On the ceiling in each room were the same runes that would ensure that if a spell was cast they would take an additional quarter of the magic put into the spell.

After about ten minutes the drain would be started to be noticed but by then it was too late. The second set of runes would be activated by the magic collected by the first set and unleash an odourless and tasteless not to mention colourless sleeping gas. So the thief would fall asleep and the magic draining runes would finish their work until the captive would be close to squib level. And the best part was that potions wouldn't help in the state, only common rest for two weeks would restore the magical reserves.

Now over the course of the tasks that had been set up to be overcome Quirrell had used spells against the Devil's Snare, to summon the correct key, to make the troll recognise him and step aside and of course the ward detection charms. Overall that made a nice drain on his magic already. Now combined with the increasing number of runes in the last room and more detection spells that were cast Quirrell's magic was sapped away quickly.

So in the end Quirrell fell prey to the combination of runes and the stalling effect of the mirror. He would be found dead with a strange hole at the back of his head hours later after the teachers at the school noticed his absence over the chaos that dealing with all the poisoned students had caused.

* * *

><p>At the end of the year Professor Dumbledore decided to not mention that Quirrell had died, only that he wouldn't return for the next year due to health reasons. There was no reason to frighten the students over something that couldn't be changed and that had been Quirrell's own fault. His greed and the probable possession which the dark magical residue on the back of his head indicated had spelled his doom before he had even gone down to the location of the stone. An analysis of his blood would later tell them that he had been the one to kill the unicorns which allowed for them to return to their normal living places inside the forest now that the danger was gone.<p>

Dumbledore pondered if Voldemort could have been the one to possess Quirrell, but there was simply no real proof about anything. He would have to stay vigilant, but in the end the relief that none of the students had been truly hurt over his attempt to get the stone outweighed his concerns where Voldemort could be now. Over the summer the wards would also be upgraded. Three former students, John Goldluck, Brian Fraser and Odmuns Groundstamp owned a company that specialised in high ranking wards. They had offered to investigate if there was really a curse on the DADA position to enable Hogwarts to finally retain a good teacher longer than a year and they would also completely upgrade all the wards around the school. It was their contribution in the project to make Hogwarts better.

He had of course accepted the offer happily and the team would arrive two days after the students went home. He would talk to them to include wards that detected dark objects and confiscated them magically and deposited them in a special warded room for the teachers to dispose of them later on after it was found out what the items were respectively. Sometimes valuable items were cursed and through certain procedures could be saved from being destroyed. Those where it was impossible would be destroyed. Next to that after having found out that Quirrell had been possessed by some dark spirit a ward to at least detect possession of any kind would be a must have. He wouldn't allow that in his school possessions could happen. Not again.

* * *

><p>Harry and Neville sat with Susan, Hannah, Seamus and Dean in a compartment at the Hogwarts Express. They all were really happy with the report cards that they had got at the end of the year. Every one of them had passed their classes easily, especially Harry, Neville, Susan and Hannah who had had the prior lessons at Longbottom Manor. Next year the last three, Ginny, Luna and Marius would start at Hogwarts. From their letters they were really excited to see the school and start doing wanded magic. While their classes had been a bit restructured at the Manor they had still learned all the things the others had learned before and they probably had a slight advantage compared with the others that had gone to Hogwarts before them because they had had more time in the preparational classes.<p>

With the new way Hogwarts would work next year things would definitely be more interesting. It was a work in progress like Professor Dumbledore had told them when he had presented the complete concept to all students a week before the year ended. Now every student knew what he or she could expect next year. There had been excitement over the possibilities of earning pocket money from many students. Most of the student jobs would be at the farm, but some would also be at the library where Madam Pince wanted five assistants that helped her keep on top of the work and make sure that not only the educational branches were top notch, but also an area where entertainment reading would be provided.

It was a suggestion that had been handed on by a lot of students that regularly visited the library and who liked reading but wanted to do something besides studying all the time. With Flourish & Blott's offering to donate three thousand galleons for stocking up the library it would be good to have more helpers there. Others could earn some pocket money by being trainers for younger students in the new kinds of sports that were offered. Madam Hooch who was promoted to overall physical education teacher would introduce the kinds of sports in her classes and oversee the booking of fields for groups that wanted to play. Perhaps over time other sports teams besides the Quidditch teams would be started.

In all, the next years at Hogwarts would be a time of change and the students couldn't wait to see what would happen.

* * *

><p>The wizarding world was looking at Hogwarts as much as the students that lived there. Next to that the first year of the primary school would start next year as well. For the start they would enrol the wizarding raised children and over time include the muggleborn. The Minister had wanted to get the concept started as soon as possible as it was great publicity for him, so compromises had been made about the first new students. The witches included in the conspiracy, which by now had spread a good part beyond the group that had presented the concepts, were busy making sure that the first muggleborns would be offered enrolment by January. Amelia had managed to recruit Mafalda Hopkirk from the Restriction of Underage Magic Office and Stephanie Velbour from Wizarding Child Services to the conspiracy. Those two were the ones to know first where bouts of accidental magic had taken place.<p>

After that it was only a matter of contacting the parents of the magical child, explain the magical world to them and offer the enrolment of the child in the new primary school where the child would learn the normal skills of reading, writing and calculating, history and some science next to basic classes on magical subjects. After discussing experiences of parents of muggleborns they were fairly sure that most parents would gladly let their children go to the magical variant of primary school as it would help them understand the strange things happening to their child better.

In the nasty cases the Wizarding Child Services could take action way earlier than normally and help protect the child better, in the worst cases relocate the child to a magical family. While the pureblood supremacists would never adopt a muggleborn child, there were many families that would love to adopt a child that needed a family. Children were precious to the magical world and with the exception of families like the Weasleys there were few children in this generation. And many families that had tried to have more than one child had had to give up. Those were the ones the Wizarding Child Services would contact if they were willing to help the children that would be taken from the abusive families.

The wizarding world was once again moving. Many didn't realise the dimension of the changes that would happen yet, but once they did there would be no stopping them. And the start had been four women that had been disgusted how one small boy was the victim of the well-meant but not thought-out plans of an old man. The founders of the most successful movement in the wizarding world that most wizards never would know about. The Witches' Conspiracy.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's it. I have finished the story. I never thought I would make such a long story from a two shot that was originally just meant to be an Easter Special. I will see if I write a sequel, but I won't promise anything. So for now you have to be satisfied with the other stories I update.<strong>


End file.
